


War Of Souls - FR

by Ankhashiva



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhashiva/pseuds/Ankhashiva
Summary: Deux mondes, deux faces d'une même pièce et un ennemi voulant les anéantir.C'est en voulant protéger la Terre de cet ennemi qu'elle se retrouva projetée dans cet autre monde, gravement blessée, dans le Royaume de Clover.Un homme, qu'elle prit pour un ange, lui sauva la vie. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle devrait sauver la sienne à son tour.Car l'ennemi n'en veut pas seulement à ces deux mondes. Il en veut également à ces deux personnes qui, ensemble, pourraient changer le destin lui-même.L'intrigue commence quelques jours avant l'histoire principale de Black Clover, peu avant l'entrée d'Asta et de Yuno dans leur compagnie respective.
Relationships: Julius Novachrono/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Titan et Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> Alors...  
> Voici ma première fanfiction! J'y ai mis mes tripes, et oui il y a un peu de self-insert...  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même!

Mes mains tremblent. Mon corps se glace petit à petit, mon coeur s'accélère, prêt à sortir de sa cage. Je ne parviens qu'à me concentrer sur l'herbe sous mes pieds, tout le reste n'est que flou et bruit assourdissant. Je sais que je dois me battre, mais je suis effrayée.   
  
_Pourquoi dois-je vivre ces horreurs? N'aurais-je pas pu garder ma vie d'avant?_  
  
Mes pensées négatives serrent mon coeur comme un étau indestructible, mon ennemi vient de changer. Ce n'est plus ce titan omnipotent, mais ma propre peur. Je suis devenue ma pire ennemie.   
  
_Combien de personnes vont mourir par ma faute?_  
  
Cette simple pensée se mêle à ma spirale infernale, je croûle sous mon propre poids, mes genoux se heurtent au sol. Mes mains agrippent inconsciemment mes cheveux, je ne sens même plus la douleur alors que je tire dessus, en proie à ma crise d'angoisse. Je n'ai pas la force de pleurer, je ne peux que subir.   
  
_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi cette vie._  
  
Je sombre dans la terreur, mes faiblesses remontent à la surface. Il m'est plus aisé de me laisser tomber dans ce puits de ténèbres, ma peur viscérale de la mort disparaît, elle me semble tellement plus douce.   
  
_Je ne suis qu'une humaine. Pas une guerrière._   
  
Une main chaleureuse se pose sur mon épaule et brise mon cycle d'auto-destruction.   
"Tu n'es pas seule." me rassure une voix distordue.   
  
J'inspire profondément, mes poumons me font mal. Mon corps est raide et endolori. Le propriétaire de cette main chaleureuse me soulève et me soutient, à travers son masque argenté je sens sa bienveillance. Petit à petit, mes sens reviennent. Le soleil du Midi brûle mes yeux. Les fracas des sortilèges parviennent à mes tympans, l'odeur de brûlé chatouille mes narines, mais aussi la senteur du musc noir et du santal qu'émane mon Guide.   
Tout me revient. Mon objectif, ma détermination, mon calme. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil derrière moi, l'imposant manoir niché au coeur de la Garrigue est toujours intact. J'ai des proches à protéger, une tâche à accomplir. Que je le veuille ou non, elle me hante depuis bien trop longtemps.   
  
_Elle me hante depuis si longtemps... Et si peu de temps à la fois. Quelle schizophrénie._   
  
Je me détache avec douceur du soutien de mon Guide, yeux rivés sur le combat qui fait rage devant moi. James fait de son mieux pour contenir ce maudit Titan qui flotte dans les airs, Damien en renfort avec sa claymore sacrée. Ils perdent le rythme progressivement, à moi de terminer cette folie.  
Je ne peux plus supporter le rire maléfique de cet enfoiré. J'avance de plus en plus vite vers mes chers amis, mes mains vibrant de plus en plus fort, des étincelles jaillissant d'elles pour se transformer en vagues de flammes écarlates. Leur chaleur est intense mais ne me fait pas souffrir. Ces flammes reflètent mes espoirs et ma colère. Le Titan s'apprête à lancer une attaque surpuissante sur James. En un clin d'oeil, je prends une impulsion surhumaine et finit en une fraction de seconde face à lui, créant à partir de mes flammes un bouclier protégeant mon dos. L'onde de choc provoquée par l'attaque du Titan ébranle mon bouclier et me fait flancher, mais je tiens bon. James est à bout de souffle, il n'est plus en état de se battre.   
L'attaque que je subis s'arrête brusquement mais il y a une étrange énergie – qui m'est inconnue – qui la remplace. Le Titan semble également subjugué par cette émanation. Ma stupeur est grande lorsque je vois Damien et mon Guide invoquer un vortex bleuté à quelques mètres de nous. Les yeux bleus électrique de James fixent les deux hommes. Il acquiesce, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Il s'ébourriffe ses cheveux de jais avant de me regarder tendrement.   
"Cours", me dit-il, tout simplement. "Non" fis-je, catégorique. "Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, princesse." Rétorque t-il, narquois.  
Et sans crier gare, il me projette avec force vers mes deux alliés. Je titube avant de me cogner contre le torse de mon Guide.  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas seule, là où tu iras." résonne la voix distordue et métallique de mon Guide.   
Le Titan rugit à pleins poumons, quoi que mes alliés m'aient réservée, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter. C'est alors que tout se met à s'accélérer. Le Titan lance dans notre direction un rayon destructeur, mon Guide m'étreint une dernière fois avant de me balancer dans le vortex, Damien invoque un bouclier de lumière pour tenter de contrer l'attaque du Titan en me regardant une dernière fois, un regard plein de tristesse. Malheureusement, son attaque en cachait une autre, et je me la prends de plein fouet dans le ventre.   
J'entends Damien et mon Guide crier mon nom, et je ne peux que prononcer le leur.

"Damien! Éther!"   
  
Le frisson de ma plongée dans le vortex est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne.   
  
  
L'obscurité. La sensation de tomber dans le vide, à l'infini. Une douleur vive à l'abdomen. Puis, une lumière intense, brillante. La fraîcheur du sol sur ma peau, une brise légèrement tiède. Un rayon de soleil. Puis, l'oxygène qui entre tout à coup dans mes poumons. Alors que je lutte pour reprendre mon souffle, j'ouvre mes yeux avec quelques difficultés. Essayons de comprendre la situation actuelle. J'essaie de m'asseoir tant bien que mal, cette fichue blessure au ventre a beau avoir cessé de saigner, je ne peux pas rester en charpies.

_Attends... Mais... Je ne suis plus en France, là !_

Ce paysage, je ne le reconnais pas du tout. De la nature verdoyante à perte de vue, à vu de nez je suis dans une forêt. J'hume la douce odeur qui s'émane de Mère Gaïa, l'air et si pur ici !

_Wait... Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. J'ai un trou au bide là._

Quelque peu perturbée par mon manque de repères, je me décide à me lever, histoire de trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, de me soigner. Oui, je suis puissante, mais je ne contrôle que ma magie de feu. La guérison, ce n'est pas mon fort. La destruction, ça, je gère. Quelles sont mes options ? Sachant qu'il fait jour, je ne peux m'aider des étoiles. Et même s'il faisait nuit, il y aurait le risque que les étoiles ne soient pas les même que sur Terre. Il va falloir que j'agisse à l'instinct. Ou, à la déduction. Je crois bien être sur un sentier relativement parcouru, la terre est meuble et rien n'y pousse, contrairement à ce que je vois autour de moi. De l'herbe émeraude, ça me rend nostalgique.

_Pas le temps de rêvasser, j'ai dit !_

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les neurones en place, et je prends le sentier en allant à ma droite. C'est ce que je fais toujours, quand je suis perdue ou que je joue aux jeux vidéos avec des labyrinthes et casses-têtes. Sauf que là, une erreur, et je fonce droit au casse-pipe. Tant pis, advienne que pourra, mais ça serait dommage que tout ces efforts pour m'envoyer ici finissent par se transformer en carnage mondial par ma simple stupidité sur le moment. J'avance lentement, ma main droite sur mon ventre pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Des arbres, toujours des arbres. Et pas une âme qui vive. Je continue de marcher, mon souffle se stabilise progressivement. Le stress fait place à la fatigue, j'ai du perdre déjà pas mal de sang entre mon monde et ici. Le soleil tombe progressivement et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir avancé alors que je marche depuis des heures. J'entrevois finalement la lisière de la forêt. Je lâche un gros soupir de soulagement et je me mets à accélérer le pas, puis courir, jusqu'à celle-ci.

_T'as raison, c'est une super idée, de courir alors que t'es à l'article de la mort. Andouille._

Ma raison et mon cœur, c'est une histoire d'humour. Je suis humaine, après tout. Enfin... Je dépasse enfin la forêt mais mes jambes me lâchent. Je tombe lourdement sur les rotules, la terre se met à tourner.

_Technique de la méga-baffe !_

Et je me gifle moi-même, pour ne pas m'évanouir.

_Sauvée, pour le moment._

Je ne sais pas où je tire mes dernières forces mais je me relève, encore une fois, comme une handicapée de la vie. Attends... Ce sont des habitations, devant moi ? Je plisse des yeux pour percevoir le bâtiment devant moi, c'est peut-être le début du crépuscule mais, n'ayant plus vraiment d'énergie, je ne peux que voir un enchevêtrement de pierres qui forment une sorte de manoir géant en kit Ikea. C'est quoi ce putain de monde ? J'avance vers ce bâtiment, un espoir nouveau en moi, puis tout mon corps se raidit. Le froid m'enveloppe peu à peu, mes sens se brouillent, je ne suis clairement pas seule. C'est quoi, ces énergies de malade ??? Dans un dernier effort, je lève la tête et je vois s'approcher de moi les sources de ces énergies. Je ne parviens à distinguer que des silhouettes, des couleurs. Du noir, du blanc, du rouge, de l'or, et du violet. Le temps de cligner des yeux et la silhouette la plus colorée se trouve face à moi. Mon cœur rate un battement. L'homme me fixe intensément, l'air préoccupé. Et moi, je ne trouve qu'une chose à dire avant de m'évanouir pour de bon.

« Ca y est, je suis morte, on m'a envoyé un ange. »

*******************************************************************

_Je me revois encore en pleine Garrigues, dans les collines derrière le Mazet de mes grands-parents. Je suis avec papa et maman, il fait beau et on est allés chercher des asperges. Papa me tend la main, il a trouvé un buisson d'asperges. Il me montre comment les reconnaître et les cueillir. Maman me passe un petit sac où les autres asperges ramassées se trouvent. J'y mets délicatement ma propre cueillette, toute fière. Comment ce même lieu est devenu le théâtre d'une guerre millénaire ?_

*******************************************************************************


	2. Rêve ou Réalité?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notre jeune femme se réveille dans une chambre inconnue. Mais est-elle réellement réveillée? Ce n'est pas vrai... Cette personne... Elle ne peut pas être en vie!

Qu'est-ce que je suis bien, là... Il fait bon, les draps sont tout doux, le coussin est moelleux. Le matelas est pile comme il faut. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Je m'étire de tout mon long, mes os craquent au passage. Ah ! Ma hanche de grand-mère, elle a fait son habituel « cloc ! ». Par contre, mon dos ne me fait étrangement plus souffrir. C'est drôle. Ma blessure au ventre non plus. J'ai dû rêver, ça doit être ça.  
  
Je daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux puis je m'assied, je regarde devant moi pour observer mon environnement. Je suis dans un lit king-size très style victorien, la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve est du même style, comme dans les châteaux Français. Des moulures, des tentures colorées, des tapis luxueux. A ma droite, une table et des chaises près des fenêtres tout le long du mur, laissant passer la lumière du jour. A ma gauche, mon père. MON PERE ???  
  
« Papa??? » Je m'exclame, abasourdie. La chaise près de moi est occupée par mon père. Mon père, mort depuis cinq ans. Il ressemble exactement à l'homme qu'il était avant son cancer. L'archétype espagnol de l'homme constamment bronzé, les cheveux courts et noirs de sa début de calvitie, les yeux bruns et sa barbe taillée en bouc. Il a son habituel haut à col mao noir et son pantalon qui va avec.  
  
Ouais, en fait, j'ai rêvé. Tout du long. Ou alors j'ai disjoncté.  
Mes yeux se troublent par mes larmes qui viennent, ni une ni deux je me jette dans les bras de mon père adoré, en pleurant comme une madeleine.  
  
« Papa, papa ! J'ai fait un rêve horrible... » je chouine alors que papa me caresse gentiment les cheveux.  
« Il se passe quoi dedans cariña ? » me répond t-il d'une voix encourageante. Entre deux sanglots, je trouve le courage de me lancer dans le récit de ce cauchemar.  
  
« Dedans... J'avais vingt-cinq ans. Tu étais mort depuis cinq ans, quasiment six, et moi... J'étais devenue une sorte de déesse bâtarde, y'avait un titan qui voulait me tuer, puis.... J'ai été jetée dans un autre monde, gravement blessée... La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu un ange. » J'ai dit tout ça avec une voix d'enfant. Après tout, mon père était là, je suis donc encore une enfant... Non ?  
Papa m'observe quelques secondes, puis reprend. « Cet ange... Tu peux me le décrire ? Tu y arriverais ? »  
  
Papa est guérisseur, les anges, ça le connaît. La question ne me paraît pas étrange, pour lui chaque rêve a une signification. En me réinstallant sur le lit, en tailleur, je me plonge de nouveau dans les restes du rêve, pour lui décrire au mieux possible l'apparition divine.  
« Hm... Il était vêtu de rouge et il était vachement grand. Je crois qu'il était blond, mais ce qui m'a marquée, ce sont ses yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux améthystes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! J'aurais rencontré un homme pareil sur Terre, je peux te dire que j'en aurais fait mon quatre heure... Quoique... J'en aurais fait pour tous mes repas! » Je me perds dans mes rêveries en imaginant de nouveau le fameux ange blond au point qu'un gloussement s'échappe de ma bouche.  
Mon père s'éclaircit la gorge puis me prend la main. Un air sérieux se peint sur son visage.

  
« Je crains que tout ce que tu aies vécu jusque là ne soit pas un rêve, ma fille. Tout ce que tu m'as énoncé, tu l'as vécu. » Me fait t-il, de but en blanc. Ma mâchoire tombe d'elle-même. Une pointe de douleur transperce mon crâne. Tout me revient. Mon accident le jour de mon anniversaire, mes pouvoirs, Ether, le portail, mes amis, ma famille. Tout me revient en un éclair. Mais beaucoup de questions s'enchaînent dans ma tête. Je me laisse retomber sur le dos.

  
« Si tout est vrai... Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, vivant ? » Je lâche, douloureusement. Ma gorge se noue, je ne veux pas que ça soit une nouvelle illusion, un rêve dans un rêve.  
« C'est une sacrée histoire que je te raconterais plus tard, tu as d'autres soucis à gérer pour le moment. » poursuit mon père, avec un sourire rassurant. « Je suis bel et bien vivant dans ce monde. On pourrait dire, pour faire court, que lorsque je suis mort sur Terre, j'ai été réincarné ici, et j'ai poursuivit ma vie sans avoir à renaître. Pas de cancer.»

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai tant rêvé de ce moment qu'une fois devant ce moment je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me décide alors à quitter le lit.

  
« Tu as des vêtements de rechange dans le coffre devant le lit, tu dois avoir envie de prendre une douche pour te remettre les idées en place. Je t'attends dans le salon, nous irons déjeuner après si tu as faim. » me fait Papa.  
  
 _Papa, tu sais bien que le jour où je n'aurais pas faim, c'est que je serais soit malade, soit morte._

  
Je regarde dans le fameux coffre en bois massif brun et effectivement j'y trouve des vêtements qui semblent être à ma taille. Je les prends dans les bras ainsi que la paire de bottes qui va avec, puis Papa me guide vers la salle de bains. Nous passons par la porte de la chambre, pour arriver dans le salon. Au niveau des fenêtres, toujours à gauche, se trouve une cheminée crépitante et chaleureuse. Le canapé a l'air tout aussi chaleureux. A droite, une autre porte, et en face, encore une porte.

  
_On se croirait dans Fort Boyard, c'est dingue._

  
« Rien que cette chambre faisait la taille de mon ancien appartement... » Fis-je, outrée. Papa rit à gorge déployée. Je boude. « Tu te moques de ta fille après ces émouvantes retrouvailles ? » je lui lance, ironique.  
« Tu n'as pas tout vu, donc je n'ai pas fini de me moquer ! » Et il pousse la porte en face de nous. J'entre, et je crois que ma mâchoire a perdu tous ses muscles.  
  
« Putain de bordel de.... » je jure, choquée par l'opulence de cette salle de bains. Du marbre à perte de vue, dans l'angle droit de la salle de bains se trouve une large baignoire, et pas la baignoire-tube habituelle, le genre de baignoire en marbre tape-à-l'oeil où si tu t'allonges dedans, tu peux flotter et ne pas toucher les recoins. A gauche, une douche à l'Italienne, dans le coin inférieur, des toilettes luxueuses.  
  
« L'expression 'aller sur le trône' prend tout son sens » je lâche, étourdie par les surprises qui s'accumulent.   
Mon père rit de plus belle, sa main caressant ma tête. Il quitte la salle de bains, me laissant seule avec mon cœur qui risque d'exploser à tout moment.  
  
J'en profite pour prendre une douche rapide. Je me débarrasse de ma robe de nuit, la pose dans le panier en osier près de la douche, puis j'entre, mets l'eau à haute température (si ça ne fait pas plus de 30 degrès, je suis malheureuse.) Tout en me lavant, j'essaie de comprendre ma situation. Si ce qui se passe est vraiment vrai, que mon père est réel, que l'on m'a envoyée ici pour une raison, c'est que je ne vais pas rester ici éternellement. Je me connais, dans le fond je suis émotive, je ne dois pas me laisser emporter ou créer de liens avec qui que ce soit, surtout si je ne suis que de passage dans ce monde.

_Ou s'il se passe quelque chose de grave_.

  
Je vais en informer Papa, en espérant qu'il n'aie pas parlé de moi.  
Sur cette décision, je termine mes ablutions, me sèche avec une serviette immense – et super douce, c'est à la limite du légal – puis observe mes vêtements. Les sous-vêtements sont simples mais confortables, un soutient gorge noir et un boxer noir en coton, et à ma taille. Étrange, Papa m'a connue avec beaucoup moins de seins, comment a t-il su pour mon changement physique? J'enfile le pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'un bustier quelque peu compliqué, avec des entrelacements au niveau du ventre. Les chaussettes toutes douces, et des bottes montantes assorties au pantalon. Et la veste, on en parle? Magnifique. Rouge, ceintrée, à col mao, et qui descend tout le long de mon corps.

  
_Papa a toujours eu énormément de goût niveau mode, ça me rappelle quand il était encore en vie, sur Terre._

  
Je souris à cette pensée. J'essaie de dresser tant bien que mal mes cheveux encore humides, c'est un véritable enfer, peu importe par quelles transformations magiques je passe. Les cheveux courts, c'est certes pratique, mais je ressemble toujours à un toucan après une rave party. Je lâche un soupir puis je quitte la salle de bains.  
Papa est assis sur le canapé, un bouquin en main. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire.  
"Cela te va très bien, cariña. Tu ressembles vraiment aux habitants de ce monde."

Je glousse à sa remarque. "Papa... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question avant que l'on parte?" Je commence, quelque peu nerveuse. Il referme son livre et me fait signe de poursuivre. "Je ne sais pas si tu as parlé de moi à qui que ce soit, ou si tu as donné mon prénom mais..."

Il hoche de la tête, on dirait qu'il voit où je veux en venir.

"Mais tu ne veux pas que l'on sache qui tu es réellement?" Termine t-il, comme si c'était une évidence.   
  
"Oui, voilà. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais rester, mais je sais que je rentrerais sur Terre pour terminer ce que j'ai laissé. As-tu dit mon prénom à quelqu'un de ce monde?" Je lui demande, nerveuse.   
  
"Non, ne t'inquiète pas. La seule personne au courant de ta présence est l'Empereur Mage, et je ne t'ai mentionnée qu'en t'appelant ma fille donc tu peux lui donner un autre prénom que le tien. D'ailleurs, c'est avec lui que nous allons déjeuner, nous en profiterons pour t'expliquer quelques trucs sur ce monde."  
  
L'Empereur Mage? Ce titre sonne très... Important. Je déglutis, le stress montant en moi. Papa se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre, pose sa main sur la poignée et se retourne vers moi.  
  
"On y va?"  
"Quand il faut y aller..."  
  
  
[Tenue de l'héroïne](https://imgur.com/ZSmW8nk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre: Petit déjeuner au Paradis... Ou en Enfer?  
> J'installe petit à petit l'intrigue de notre héroïne mais dès le prochain chapitre vous aurez de nouveau l'univers Black Clover de présent!  
> Même si je vous mets en image le chara-design que j'ai en tête de l'héroïne, vous êtes libres d'imaginer votre propre version! Je ne mettrais jamais par écrit la couleur naturelle de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux mais par contre, la longueur de ses cheveux, oui. Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure pourquoi!


	3. Déjeuner entre enfer et paradis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde dans lequel notre héroïne est tombée.  
> Attends... Mais il y a l'ange, là?!

Nous quittons la chambre pour arriver dans un couloir immense. Très haut de plafond, large, avec quelques tableaux luxueux par-ci, par-là, et froid. Papa ouvre le chemin, je le talonne de près. Je déteste être laissée dans l'ignorance, alors je me décide à briser le silence. "Ca m'a l'air immense, ici. Est-ce que nous sommes dans un château?"  
Papa me répond, un petit sourire en coin. "Exact, ce château a cinq cent ans, voir plus, il héberge les familles royales et l'Empereur Mage."  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent. "Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici?! Je ne suis pas une royale!!!"  
Mon père se retient de rire, cette fois-ci. "Disons que lorsque tu es arrivée dans ce monde, tu étais plutôt mal en point, heureusement pour toi tu es tombée sur l'homme le plus réactif de ce royaume. Il t'a emmenée ici et je t'ai soignée." _  
  
__L'homme le plus réactif du royaume? Est-ce ce fameux ange?_

  
Je suis tellement abasourdie que je ne remarque pas le moment où nous avons quitté l'intérieur du château. Nous entrons – en quelques sortes – sur une grande terrasse en pierre blanche où se trouvent une table en fer forgée ouvragée, quatres chaises assorties et pour mon plus grand bonheur, un festin. Des plateaux de fruits, de gâteaux magnifiques, de la viande, du poisson... _  
  
_ _Oh! Du saumon!  
  
_ Je me retiens de baver devant le saumon. Mon estomac se met à faire un solo de trombone. Je me dirige vers la table, admirant timidement son contenu. Je ne savais pas que les croissants existeraient dans ce monde! Quel bonheur! Et des jus de fruits, du vin! Je frétille sur place, heureuse de voir de la nourriture. Oui, je suis une femme de goût, j'aime la bonne nourriture et la bonne boisson. Ma sélection mentale des plats à dévorer en premier est perturbée par l'arrivée d'une énergie monstrueuse. Je me fige quelques secondes, incertaine de la conduite à avoir. Je fais volte-face et je me retrouve nez à nez devant une masse rouge qui n'était pas là avant. Je lève la tête et je jurerais avoir vu mon âme quitter mon corp _s.  
  
_ _Oh, mon cerveau vient d'être euthanasié.  
_  
L'ange... L'ange est là!!! Mes yeux s'agrandissent tellement devant l'apparition que je pourrais les perdre à tout moment. Blond, grand, une cape rouge à moumoute blanche ornée de médailles et d'une chaine en or, à une seule manche au bras droit. Je discerne également d'autres couches de vêtements en dessous de cette cape qui ferait péter une durite à un taureau camarguais.

 _  
_ _Un mille-feuille angélique?  
_ _  
_Je jette un regard effrayé à mon père, puis à l'homme. J'ai dû faire ça un peu trop de fois car l'homme m'adressa un doux sourire, comme pour me rassurer.  
  
 _Raté._  
  
Mon père prend place à table, et, dans ma grande splendeur terrienne et française, sort de ma plus belle voix criarde: _"Aahhh.. Ahhh..._ _أبي_ _! كنت أعرف أنني كنت ميتا_ _! هناك أنت، الملاك وطاولة مليئة بالطعام_ _! "_ _(PAPA! JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE J'ÉTAIS MORTE!!! T'es là, y'a l'ange et une table pleine de bouffe!!!!!)_

 _  
_ _J'ai recommencé.  
_ Quand je stresse, je parle soit grec, soit arabe. Il semblerait que mon côté égyptien aie gagné la manche. Papa semble avoir compris ce que j'ai dit, ses yeux brillent tant les larmes s'accumulent par son fou rire. L'ange, lui, est passé de l'incompréhension au rire. Mon comportement est certainement comique, de son point de vue. _  
  
_ _Allez-y, moquez-vous de la meuf venue d'un autre monde.  
  
_ Perdue, je me mets à faire les cents pas sur la terrasse, mon cerveau ayant repris ses pleines fonctions et sa langue originelle. J'essaie d'analyser la situation lorsque mon père m'arrête, sûrement par crainte que je creuse un sillon à force de faire des aller-retour. Il me prend le bras et me le pince fort.  
"Aïe!!! T'es dingue?" cris-je, toujours aussi gracieuse.  
"Je te pince pour te montrer que tu ne rêves pas, cariña" avance mon paternel.

  
Je réalise en une seconde la vérité. Je suis vivante, dans un autre monde, et je viens de m'humilier devant un inconnu que je viens d'appeler – encore une fois – ange (même si c'était dans une autre langue). Mortifiée, je me tourne vers cet homme et je m'incline une dizaine de fois en m'excusant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je crois que je viens de l'achever, il explose de rire, les bras croisés contre son ventre. Son rire est sincère et vivifiant, son expression est enfantine.  
"Excuse-moi, je ne me moque pas du tout de toi, la situation est juste... Peu commune!" me dit-il, reprenant son souffle.

 _  
  
__Damn... Sa voix est vraiment suave. RESSAISIS-TOI!_

_  
_"Je m'appelle Julius Novachrono. Je suis le 28 ème Empereur Mage du Royaume de Clover." se présente t-il, souriant.  
"Enchantée, Empereur! Je m'appelle... Yuki!" J'articule, me présentant également... En quelques sortes.  
"Enchanté également, Yuki." Il insiste sur le prénom. Il m'a déjà grillée ou quoi?

 _  
__POURQUOI J'AI CHOISI LE NOM DE MON CHAT???!!!  
_

J'avale de travers ma salive, nerveuse. Il me tend la main pour me saluer. Je la saisis, réunissant tout mon courage à disposition. Sa poignée de main est ferme et douce à la fois, ses mains sont caleuses mais chaleureuses. Ma poignée de main? Comme toujours, virile.

Je croise son regard et, mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique. Cela devrait être illégal d'avoir des yeux aussi magnétiques et intenses. On dirait qu'il essaie de voir à travers mon âme, c'est grisant et très gênant à la fois. Quelle est cette impression...?

Oh, je n'avais pas vu ce tatouage au dessus de son oeil. Une étoile bleue à 6 branches? Il y a des tatoueurs dans ce monde...?

  
"Hum." Papa brise cet instant perturbant – pour moi – et nous rompons la poignée de main. L'Empereur Mage me montre la chaise à côté de mon père et m'incite à m'asseoir.  
"Tu dois avoir faim, n'hésite pas!" Sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

  
Je prends place près de Papa, l'Empereur Mage face à moi, dos au jardin.

"José m'a quelque peu parlé de toi mais m'a laissé le plaisir de te découvrir par moi-même! Dis-moi, quelle était cette langue que tu as utilisée à l'instant?" Il s'accoude sur la table, penché vers moi, les yeux pétillants de hâte, brillants tels des étoiles.  
  
 _Il est aussi curieux qu'un enfant découvrant le monde. Adorable! NON! NE PENSE PAS AINSI! TA RÉSOLUTION EST-ELLE AUSSI FAIBLE???_  
  
"C'est une langue de mon monde, évidemment. C'est de l'arabe!" Je lui réponds, évitant les détails gênants.

J'ai déjà fait le plein de gêne pour un siècle, je ne vais pas creuser encore plus ma tombe de la honte.  
"C'est fascinant! Combien de langues parles-tu? Combien de langues existent dans ton monde? Quelle est la langue la plus parlée?" s'emballe l'Empereur Mage  
  
Alors que je réfléchis à toutes ces questions en me grattant le menton, Papa nous sert à boire. Un verre de vin pour eux et un verre de jus pour moi. Je déteste boire de l'alcool pendant que je mange. Sauf pour les fêtes, mais c'est une autre histoire.  
Combien de langues je parle...?  
  
 _Oh! Je les parle toutes! Vous savez, je ne suis pas une humaine tout à fait normale, c'est comme si j'avais un traducteur automatique greffé dans mon cerveau!_  
  
Je mordille l'intérieur de ma joue comme à chaque fois que je suis pensive, ma réponse enfin trouvée.  
  
"Alors... Je parle en tout onze langues, il existe sept mille langues dans mon monde sans compter les dialectes et la langue la plus parlée est le chinois." Dis-je, avant de boire une gorgée de mon verre.  
"Yuki a toujours été très douée avec les langues étrangères, elle en a fait ses études." Explique mon père à L'Empereur Mage, fier comme un paon. Il me jette un coup d'oeil que moi seule peut comprendre. Je lui renvoie le même, reconnaissante de me suivre dans mes semi-vérités. L'Empereur Mage ne semble pas être le type d'homme à se faire rouler dans la farine aisément et je n'ai pas non plus envie de manquer de respect à l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

  
"C'est formidable! J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de t'entendre parler ces différentes langues! C'est tellement grisant de découvrir un nouveau monde!" Me dit-il, ne cachant même plus sa curiosité. Je ris doucement derrière mon verre avant de le reposer.

  
L'Empereur Mage nous fait signe de nous servir et dirige sa main vers les légumes et la viande, remplissant son plat. Papa me sert en saumon et légumes, il prend également la même chose que moi. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où Papa m'a servi à manger. Un sourire en coin se glisse sur mes lèvres, s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel je ne peux mentir, c'est mon père. L'Empereur regarde notre interaction tout en mastiquant un morceau de viande. Il n'y a aucun jugement dans son regard, c'est rassurant. Je me sers en pain et en fromage et je mets tout dans mon assiette.  
  


"Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, on dirait!" Me fait Papa, après une bouchée de saumon. "Tu mets toujours tout ce que tu vas manger dans ton assiette et tu ne te re sers plus!"  
"A une différence près: mes assiettes sont beaucoup plus chargées maintenant!" Je lui réponds, ma nourriture coincée dans une joue et une serviette devant ma bouche. Et je me rappelle que je ne suis pas toute seule et que je suis dans un château. Mon mode "hamster" n'est vraiment pas noble de ma part. Je m'étouffe en avalant mon stock de nourriture. Je bois tout le reste de mon verre, rouge par l'asphyxie et la honte.  
  
 _Creusez-moi un trou quelque part, que je m'y enterre._  
  
"Oh merde... Oh mince! Pardon, je suis confuse, je suis réellement navrée de me donner ainsi en spectacle devant vous, messire!"  
"Appelle-moi Julius, et ne te fais pas de soucis, je me doute bien que, venant d'un autre monde, ton attitude n'est pas la même que la nôtre!" Me répond t-il gentiment, les mains croisées et la tête posée au dessus. "De plus, ton naturel est rafraîchissant, comme m'avait dit José!"  
"Et là encore, elle n'est pas à l'aise." Me taquine mon très cher père adoré. Le rouge me monte aux joues.  
  
 _Tu aurais pu éviter ce genre de remarque..._  
  
Une fois nos assiettes vidées, nous passons au dessert. Un magnifique fraisier avec de la crème chantilly et trois étages. Heureusement que mon métabolisme est au top parce que j'aurais pris du poids rien qu'en le regardant. Julius – rien que de penser son prénom me met mal à l'aise, mon éducation m'aurait poussée à continuer à l'appeler "monsieur – nous sert à Papa et à moi une part de ce bijoux de pâtisserie et attaque sa propre part en gloussant.  
  
 _Monsieur aurait la dent sucrée?_  
  
Je comprends son engouement en en mangeant un bout. Puis un autre. Encore un autre. Et je finis ma part plus vite que ces messieurs quelque peu surpris face à mon coup de fourchette. C'était une explosion de saveurs, des fraises au parfum incomparable, sucrées et acidulées à souhait, le tout enrobé par la douce et légère crème chantilly. Le gâteau spongieux et tout aussi léger. Un pur bonheur.  
Je m'étale quelque peu sur ma chaise, étirant mes jambes et caressant mon ventre bien plein. Je lâche involontairement un soupir satisfait. Maintenant que mon estomac est occupé à faire son travail, je peux pleinement me consacrer à la découverte de ce monde.

  
"Si j'ai bien compris, je suis dans le Royaume de Clover, c'est ça?" fais-je, instaurant une ambiance plus sérieuse.  
"C'est bien cela. L'actuel roi est le Roi Augustus Clover Kira XIII, la famille Kira fait partie des trois familles royales vivant ici. Il y a également la famille Silva et Vermillion." m'explique Julius.  
"Quelle est la différence entre le Roi et l'Empereur? Empereur, ça fait plus important que Roi." Cette nuance m'intrigue.  
"L'Empereur est utile comparé au Roi." tacle Papa tout bas.

  
Julius hausse des épaules, un petit sourire en coin.  
"Comme souligne ton père, notre roi est quelque peu... Spécial." Il lâche un soupir. "L'Empereur Mage commande les chevaliers mages, les défenseurs du royaume. Les chevaliers mages se répartissent en huit compagnies, chaque compagnie elle-même dirigée par un capitaine et un vice-capitaine. Il gère également les affaires internes au royaume: politique, argent, festivités et j'en passe."

  
J'assimile les informations tout en me caressant la tempe. Peu importe le monde, il y a des points récurrents.  
"Si je comprends bien, le Royaume de Clover est un peu comme le Royaume Uni sur Terre, votre Roi est l'équivalent de notre Reine Elisabeth, ils servent d'image "de marque" pendant que le Premier Ministre ou l'Empereur Mage s'occupe de tout. Quel foutoir! Mis à part ça, il y a t-il un système de castes ou tous les habitants sont égaux?"  
  
Je crois avoir touché un sujet sensible lorsque le regard de Julius s'assombrit. Il s'adosse à son tour sur sa chaise, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.  
  
"Malheureusement il y a un système de castes plus qu'injuste à mon goût. Nous sommes dans les Terres Nobles, au loin se trouvent les Terres Communes et au fin fond du royaume, les Terres Délaissées. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe dans ton monde, mais ici, les Nobles ont un Mana très puissant, de ce fait ils pensent agir à leur guise et avoir le droit de mépriser ceux qui ne sont pas nobles."  
"Et Julius travaille de pied levé pour changer ces mentalités 'moyen-âgeuses' " Poursuit Papa, visiblement fier.  
"Peu importe le monde, les nobles sont quasiment tous des gros cons il semblerait." Je lâche, amère. "Je déteste l'injustice, ça me rebute. Et j'apprends que je suis dans un monde d'injustice! _Με εκπλήσσει ότι η ανθρωπότητα θα χαθεί, γιατί προσπαθώ να τη σώσω ?  
_ _(_ _Tu m'étonnes que l'humanité court à sa perte, pourquoi je m'échine à vouloir le sauver?_ _)  
_

"Parce que malgré tout, il y a énormément de personnes qui en valent la peine, tant de choses à découvrir et d'autres à créer?" Me répond Julius, la tête légèrement inclinée.  
  


J'aurais dû me douter à son nom de famille que mon mode grec ne m'assurerait pas une protection en cas de pétage de plomb. Attends... Novachrono, m'a t'il dit? A t-il un lien avec...?  
Ma réflexion est interrompue par Julius, qui s'est accoudé brusquement sur la table, penché vers moi, les yeux pétillants.  
"Plus important! Quelle est ta magie? Y a t-il de la magie dans ton monde? As-tu un grimoire? J'aimerai tellement voir ta magie!" L'excitation est palpable dans sa voix. _  
  
_ _Alerte! Alerte! Alerte! Sujet hyper sensible en approche!  
  
_ _"_ Euuuuuuuuhhhhh....."  
  
Les dieux sont avec moi il semblerait, un jeune homme à casque bleu coupe Julius dans son élan en arrivant en trombes sur la terrasse, rouge comme un feu tricolore.  
Pas un casque. Ce sont ses cheveux! Une coupe au bol aussi structurée, ça aussi ça ne devrait pas être légal.  
  
"Messire Julius! Vous êtiez là! Cela fait deux heures que je vous cherche, qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps?"  
  
"Ah, Marx, bonjour!" Fait simplement l'intéressé, visiblement peu concerné. "Je saluais notre nouvelle citoyenne de Clover, voici Yuki! C'est la fille de José!" Explique t-il en me montrant au dénommé Marx.  
  
Je fais un signe de la main en guise de salutations. Marx se raidit devant moi, toujours rouge pivoine et la main sur le coeur, pour me saluer.  
  
"Navré pour cette entrée peu courtoise, mademoiselle Bellafotia! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance! Je suis Marx François, secrétaire et conseiller de l'Empereur Mage!"  
  
"Ravie de faire votre connaissance également!" _  
  
__Bellafotia?Va falloir que tu m'expliques ça plus tard, Papounet.  
  
_ "Messire Julius! Vous avez énormément de travail en retard et je ne vous aiderais plus! Je me suis déjà occupé du Roi Augustus et c'est pire que la peine de mort, au travail!" S'insurge Marx, visiblement au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

"Marx, si tu as besoin d'un anti-stress, n'hésite pas à venir me voir avant qu'il soit trop tard!" Propose mon père, soucieux du bien-être du jeune homme.  
"Messire José, si vous avez quelque chose pour faire travailler Messire Julius, ça me serait beaucoup plus utile!"

  
Julius rit nerveusement avant de se lever, cédant la victoire à son conseiller.  
  
"Navré de vous laisser en plein milieu de la conversation mais le devoir m'appelle. J'espère pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec toi Yuki! Je n'ai pas encore vu ta magie!" Dit il avec sourire radieux.  
  
Et sur cette phrase, il quitte la terrasse, talonné par Marx. Je tourne mon regard vers le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, pensive.  
  
"Dans quel monde suis-je tombée? Et dans quel but?"

  
_Je suis tombée dans un monde où les anges existent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les phrases en arabe et grec, j'ai utilisé un traducteur en ligne, pardonnez-moi si ce n'est pas correct!


	4. Compte à rebours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki passe le reste de la journée avec son père et en profite pour débriefer. Cependant, un élément perturbateur entre en jeu et bouleverse tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Dans ce chapitre je donne ma propre vision des religions sur Terre, cela fait partie de l'histoire personnelle de Yuki. Pour les lecteurs religieux, je suis désolée par avance si je vous perturbe!

Après le repas, j'accompagnai mon père à l'infirmerie, le lieu où il travaille. Il me présenta à Owen, son collègue et Chevalier-Médecin. Apparemment, Papa était aussi Chevalier-Médecin. Lors de sa "résurrection", il était arrivé de la même manière que moi, à travers un portail. Et il était également tombé nez à nez avec Julius, qui fuyait son travail d'Empereur Mage au profit de la découverte de la magie.   
  
Sur Terre, mon père était guérisseur magnétiseur. Ce n'était pas comme la magie d'ici, il soignait sans effets spéciaux mais ses talents étaient incontestables. Ici, il semblerait que ce soit le manque de magie qui soit anormal. Il a donc développé ses pouvoirs de guérisseur à son paroxysme en obtenant son grimoire et il a pu devenir Chevalier Médecin avec l'approbation de Julius. Il est, avec Owen, l'un des plus grands soigneurs du Royaume de Clover.   
Ce qui me rend heureuse car c'était – c'est – sa vocation.   
  
Papa n'avait heureusement pas trop de patients à traiter, nous avions donc pu nous trouver du temps libre et en tête à tête – toujours à l'infirmerie – afin de discuter de ma présence dans ce monde.   
Il me raconta alors qu'il avait été prévenu de mon arrivée imminente, je ne sais comment, par Aether. Cet homme avait définitivement tout prévu.   
  
Ce qui m'avait le plus surprise, c'était qu'il savait que je n'étais plus une humaine normale. Dès son décès sur Terre, lors de son passage aux Enfers, il fut informé de ma véritable nature.   
Quand je parle des Enfers, je parle de la partie du Royaume des Morts grecs, divisé en trois régions: l'Érèbe, les Champs Élysées et le Tartare. Heureusement, mon père avait été envoyé aux Champs Élysées.   
Là-bas, Hermès lui raconta que j'étais une énième réincarnation d'une déesse bâtarde, issue de Poséidon – du panthéon grec – et d'Isis – du panthéon égyptien – un sacré bazar pour faire court. 

_  
Le chanceux, il a su cinq ans en avance que ma vie allait devenir chaotique._

J'étais la seule déesse à âme humaine de ce monde, tout panthéon confondu. C'est d'ailleurs suite à ces révélations qu'en arrivant à Clover, il choisit de s'appeler Bellafotia, en rapport à son ancien nom de famille, et Fotia pour Feu. Un joli mélange greco-romain, pouvant donner soit Belle Flamme ou Feu de Guerre selon la déclinaison latine de Bellum.   
  
Si vous pensiez qu'il n'y avait qu'un dieu unique, vous vous méprenez grandement. Alors oui, il y a bel et bien un Créateur, que les religions monothéïstes appellent communément "Dieu", mais disons que les divinités "païennes" venant des anciennes religions existent toujours, dissimulées dans des strates différentes de la réalité imperceptibles par l'Homme. Chaque panthéon gère ses pays en harmonie avec les autres panthéons. Et chaque panthéon a son lot de bonnes et mauvaises divinités.  
C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'une divinité malveillante que mon âme se réincarne plus ou moins inlassablement depuis quelques dix mille ans. Grand nombre de "mes" souvenirs sont scellés à même mon âme pour ma propre sécurité et pour ma santé mentale mais il y aura un jour où le rideau tombera. _  
  
_Mais revenons à ce que mon père savait.  
Il savait que j'étais une déesse à âme humaine, la seule à avoir cette spécificité, et que le Titan Chronos tentait de faire main basse sur moi depuis dix millénaires. Eh oui, mon divin papy veut m'engrosser depuis aussi longtemps pour avoir un héritier surpuissant et régner sur le monde. C'est vraiment un scénario cliché, à mon sens. Les dieux sont cliché, l'immortalité n'aidant pas à la remise en question, il semblerait.

Heureusement que mes précédentes incarnations ont préféré la mort à la maternité forcée. Parce que oui, Papy Chronos a beau être le Titan du Temps, il n'a jamais été patient. A chaque incarnation, à mes vingt-cinq ans, il venait avec ses petits soldats et ses gros sabots afin de m'imposer un sempiternel ultimatum: l'enfant ou la mort. Et vu qu'à chaque fois je disais non, ça finissait en guerre.  
C'est pour ça que je suis là, dans ce monde. J'avais refusé une première fois, mais je ne suis pas morte, cette fois-ci. Aether m'a envoyée à Clover, pour me protéger.   
Sauf que maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus qu'une histoire de protection. 

_  
Novachrono._

_  
  
_Etait-ce une coïncidence? Par doute, j'en discutai avec mon père. Je lui demandai s'il connaissait un potentiel lien entre Chronos et Julius et je l'ai vu se mortifier sur place. Il n'a su me dire que "Il y a un lien, mais je peux t'assurer que Julius est à l'opposé de Chronos."  
  
Novachrono, ou "Temps nouveaux". Si Chronos venait à apprendre l'existence – si ce n'est pas déjà fait – de Julius, il tenterait par tous les moyens de parvenir dans ce monde, et de faire d'une pierre deux coups: me soumettre ou me tuer, et capturer ou tuer l'Empereur Mage, en plus de saccager un nouveau monde.  
Papa m'avait aussi appris que les Enfers, communs à tous les panthéons et mondes en général, étaient accessibles via les fameuses portes des Enfers, dissimulées un peu partout sur cette planète. Cependant, si nous pouvions y accéder, elles ne nous permettaient pas d'aller sur Terre au travers des autres portails se trouvant en son sein. _  
  
_ _Je pourrais donc voir James ou Eros aux Enfers, mais ni aller sur Terre, ni eux venir à Clover.  
_  
Cette nouvelle fut quelque peu rassurante. Apparemment, c'était l'oeuvre d'Aether, qui avait scellé les dimensions de sorte à ce que papy Titan ne vienne pas tout détruire de suite. Ce Dieu Primordial a été extrêmement prudent. Je pouvais donc me concentrer sur mon entraînement et augmenter mes pouvoirs.  
Et là, les ennuis ont commencé.  
En fin d'après-midi, après avoir débrieffé pendant deux bonnes heures, Papa m'accompagna dans la cour de l'infirmerie, afin de tester mes pouvoirs. Le passage entre ces deux mondes aurait comme effet de perturber l'utilisation des pouvoirs d'une personne, selon lui. Un humain dénué de pouvoirs pouvait se retrouver avec un mana puissant, un humain à capacités verrait ses talents décuplés, quels seraient les effets pour une déesse humaine?  
Ma réponse fut rapide à arriver alors que j'essayais de concentrer mes flammes dans mes paumes de mains. L'énergie affluait difficilement dans mon corps, comme un cours d'eau surchargé de troncs d'arbres se bloquant contre d'immenses rochers. Et lorsque j'arrivai à matérialiser ces flammes, elles me brûlaient la peau. Ma peur prit le dessus lorsqu'une de mes flammes inscrivit un nombre à l'intérieur de mon poignet gauche, au dessus de mon tatouage de crucifix.

_  
  
_ _180._

_  
_Mon père et moi n'avions qu'une maigre idée de ce que pouvait signifier ce nombre. Un potentiel compte à rebours, mais qui décomptait quoi, au juste? Et que se passerait-il à la fin de ce compte à rebours? Quelles sont les conditions pour que compte change? De nouvelles questions se rajoutaient à ma liste interminable.  
Après avoir mis un bandage sur mon poignet, pour me soigner et dissimuler cet... Inconvénient, Papa sortit un balai pour nous mener à son domicile. Un balai! Comme dans Ma sorcière bien-aimée! Et on peut y être à deux dessus! Depuis ma transformation, je n'ai plus eu le vertige et la sensation de voler était devenue ma préférée, le voyage en balai fut grisant. Nous avons traversé quasiment tout le territoire Noble et en bordure, au nord, se trouvait une maison à un étage, en pierres apparentes. En la voyant, j'avais immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait de la maison de mon père. Elle était légèrement isolée par rapport aux autres maisons, avec un grand jardin derrière, mais pas suffisamment vu que la route était pavée et entretenue. Papa nous posa au sol, et le moment où mon pied toucha terre, ma vision se fit noire. J'entendis mon père m'appeler par mon vrai prénom, avant de m'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

  
C'est ainsi que ma journée s'est passée. Et là, je suis dans ma nouvelle chambre, chez mon père, à fixer le vide, assise au bord du lit. Je caresse machinalement mon poignet fraichement gravé, anxieuse. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais pouvoir parler à ma mère.

_  
  
_ _Si je parviens à retourner sur Terre, elle va me trucider à coup sur._

Encore un peu sonnée de mon malaise, je quitte ma léthargie pour enfin observer mon nouvel environnement. Je me rends compte que Papa a tenté de recréer à l'identique mon ancienne chambre d'adolescente, avec le lit double collé en long contre le mur, à l'angle de la chambre. Il a même recréé le design particulier du lit-canapé banquette, avec le dossier à barreaux en bois noir. Il y a aussi un bureau près de la fenêtre, face à moi, et par miracle il y a mis une copie de mon matériel électronique, c'est à dire mon magnifique ordinateur fixe gaming. Faut qu'il m'explique comment il a fait pour faire une maison moderne dans un monde sorti d'un livre d'heroic-fantasy. J'aperçois sur le bureau mon téléphone portable, seul objet moderne que j'ai emporté avec moi lors de ma plongée dans le vortex. Je me lève, prend le portable, retourne m'asseoir sur le lit puis débloque le téléphone. Je vais dans la section "messages" puis je clique sur ceux envoyés à ma mère. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien utile, ou si ça va fonctionner, mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de dire à ma mère que je suis en vie. Que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. Que je suis toujours sa fille, son enfant à qui elle a donné la vie ving-cinq ans plus tôt. _  
  
_ _"Maman,_

_Je sais que depuis mon accident de voiture, tout a changé pour moi. Pour nous. Que tu t'inquiètes encore plus pour ma vie depuis que je me suis retrouvée avec ce fardeau millénaire. Que tu t'en veux et que tu penses que c'est de ta faute. Et que tu penses que c'est de ta faute si je ne suis plus parmi vous.  
Mais je suis en vie, Maman. Dans un autre monde, mais en vie. Et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je suis avec Papa. Papa est en vie dans cet autre monde! C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas seule. Je reviendrais, coûte que coûte.   
Je t'aime, Maman."  
  
_Et j'envoie le message. Je ne sais pas si elle le recevra, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible de communiquer comme ça entre deux mondes différents. Mon coeur se serre douloureusement, les larmes coûlant le long de mes joues sans même que je m'en rende compte. Papa, m'ayant surement entendu, entre dans la chambre et me voyant en détresse, s'assied sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé mais je me suis de nouveau endormie, ce frêle sentiment de sécurité retrouvé après tant d'années. _  
  
_

* * *

_  
_ _Je flotte dans les airs, tout est lumineux autour de moi. Il n'y a ni haut, ni bas, ni gauche, ni droite. Il n'y a aucune direction. Il ne fait ni chaud, ni froid.  
Je comprends alors que je rêve. Pas un simple rêve, mais une vision. Je suis là sans être là. Mon corps est dans son lit, mon corps astral est ici. Je pivote sur moi-même, la sensation identique à celle ressentie lorsque l'on est immergé dans l'eau. Sauf que je peux respirer. Un bruit de téléportation attire mon attention, je me tourne vers le son et j'y trouve mon Gardien. Aether. Je lui souris, heureuse et soulagée de le revoir en ce lieu hors du temps et de l'espace.  
Il a toujours sa cape noire autour de lui, sa capuche enfoncée sur sa tête et son fameux masque argenté. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir depuis combien de temps nous sommes en contact, lui et moi, mais je suis toujours soulagée de le voir.  
Il me fait un signe de la main en guise de salutations.  
  
"Dure journée?" Brise t-il le silence.  
"J'aurais été encore une humaine sans pouvoirs, j'aurais fait une attaque cardiaque une dizaines de fois." Je lui réponds, ironique.  
Son rire métallique résonne dans le vide.  
  
"Comment ça se passe, sur Terre?" Je lui demande, plus qu'inquiète.  
Il se laisse paresseusement flotter sur le dos, réfléchissant à sa réponse à travers un long "hum".  
  
"Chronos est temporairement contenu et James et Damien sont en vie et en bonne santé malgré les giffles infligées par ta mère, qui d'ailleurs est furieuse contre nous." m'annonce t-il, calmement. "D'autres questions, princesse?"  
"Tu sais bien que oui. D'abord, est-il possible que je contacte moi-même James ou Eros?" Un peu d'aide de dieux alliés ne serait pas de refus.  
Flottant toujours telle une tortue renversée, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il me répond "Oui, mais ça va te demander quelques préparations. Je t'expliquerai en temps et en heures. Ta priorité est de te fortifier autant mentalement que physiquement."  
"Pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'est ceci." _

_Je lui montre mon poignet gauche. Il se redresse instantanément, s'avance vers moi, prend délicatement mon poignet et le regarde.  
  
Un long soupir gutural s'échappe de mon Gardien.  
"Aether... S'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'est ce nombre."  
Il caresse du pouce le nombre gravé dans ma chair. La pression de sa main autour de mon poignet se fait plus forte, sans être douloureuse.  
"Aether?"  
Il me relâche et s'éloigne légèrement de moi.   
"Ce nombre... Est le nombre de jours qu'il te reste avant que ton corps ne se désagrège. Ton corps est humain, il n'a jamais été conçu pour abriter des pouvoirs de déesse, et le passage de la Terre à Clover a malheureusement accéléré le processus. Tes pouvoirs sont devenus instables, et un grimoire est nécessaire à l'utilisation de magie dans ce monde. Malgré tout et même avec un grimoire, dans 180 jours, tu mourras."_


	5. Brioche et Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki a sa journée de libre et part explorer le Royaume de Clover, plus précisément Kikka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, le tabac c'est pas bien.

Malgré ma vision de cette nuit, j'ai étonnamment bien dormi. Je me suis réveillée avec la lumière du jour. Mon lit est bien trop confortable pour mon propre bien, il ne faut pas que je retrouve mes gènes de marmotte et que je retourne hiberner dans ma caverne de couettes.   
Je tapote autour de moi d'une main, à la recherche de mon portable. Je le trouve enfin, à mes pieds et je regarde l'heure.   
_10H12_  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent tels des soucoupes et je saute hors du lit pour descendre dans le salon, à la recherche de mon père. Le seul bruit résonnant est celui de mes pas sur le parquet qui couine sous mon poids. J'arrive dans le salon et à part les meubles, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je vais dans la cuisine ouverte au salon et sur le passe-plats j'y trouve des viennoiseries, du jus d'orange ainsi qu'une lettre. Tout en mangeant un croissant, je prends le papier, le déplie et le lit.  
  
 _"Cariña,  
  
Je suis parti travailler.   
Si tu as besoin, j'ai mis sur ton téléphone mon numéro, nos portables ont été bricolés pour pouvoir fonctionner même ici.  
Tu as quartier libre, n'hésite pas à te balader et à prendre tes repères.  
Je t'ai laissé une bourse de Yuls, la monnaie locale, sur la table basse du salon.  
Passe une bonne journée!_

_  
Papa"  
  
_ Je termine mon croissant en le faisant descendre à coup de jus d'orange, posant la lettre là où je l'ai trouvée. Je jette un coup d'oeil au salon et en effet, il y a une bourse qui semble bien pleine. Bon, j'ai la journée de libre, autant en profiter.   
Je retourne à l'étage et je cherche la salle de bains. Elle se trouve juste à côté de ma chambre, et en face de la mienne il y a la chambre de mon père.

J'entre dans la salle d'eau et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle aussi ressemble quasiment à l'identique à notre ancienne salle de bains. Toute en longueur, avec la baignoire au fond faisant la largeur de la pièce (deux mètres à peu près), les toilettes à l'entrée et l'évier en face, légèrement décalé. Le porte-serviette mural près de la baignoire, bref, je ne suis pas dépaysée. Je préfère de loin une salle de bain de taille humaine que la salle de bains au Château, le luxe étant opressant à mes yeux. Je me débarasse des vêtements de la veille dans lesquels je m'étais endormie et je prends une rapide douche. Une fois le peignoir enfilé, je retourne dans ma chambre et je fouille mon armoire. J'en sors un pantalon cargo kaki, un débardeur noir, des sous-vêtements – Papa a vraiment tout prévu – et des chaussures brunes. Aujourd'hui, je suis en mode "je m'en fiche de mon look, je veux juste être à l'aise". Je m'habille puis je regarde mon poignet.  
  
 _179.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas laisser ce nombre à la vue de tous. Je fouille à nouveau dans les tiroirs de mon armoire et je déniche une manchette noire en éponge, pile ce qu'il me faut. Je l'ajuste correctement, elles vont devenir mes inséparables compagnes. Je démèle mes cheveux, je laisserais le vent les sécher naturellement.  
Je redescend au salon pour récupérer la bourse de Yuls, que je glisse dans une de mes poches de pantalon, l'autre déjà occupée par mon téléphone. Je me dirige vers la sortie, j'y attrape les clés de la maison, et je sors, bien décidée à visiter ce monde.   
  
_Maison? Verrouillée. Clés? Check. Téléphone? Check. Argent? Check.  
  
_ Mes vieilles habitudes d'humaine ont la vie dure, mais quelque part, ça me rassure. Prudence est mère de sûreté. Aujourd'hui, le temps est magnifique, quelques cumulus traversent le ciel. Et si je laissais la brise me guider?  
  
  
Après une demi-heure de marche, il semblerait que je sois arrivée à une ville appelée Kikka. Les rues sont bondées, c'est une ville très animée. En temps normal, j'aurais fui la foule comme la peste, sauf que je suis dans un monde où la sur-population n'a pas la même définition que dans le mien.   
Il y a beaucoup de marchands, les enfants courent dans les rues en riant, les mères de famille finissent de faire le marché avant de rentrer pour préparer le repas du midi. L'architecture locale est curieuse, on pourrait la comparer au Chemin de Traverse dans Harry Potter. En même temps que je marche, j'admire tout ce qui m'entoure avec des yeux émerveillés. Ce monde n'est pas si mal! Je prends quelques photos avec mon portable, mais discrètement histoire de ne pas alerter les passants par mon anachronisme.  
Je passe devant un marchand vendant de la nourriture fraîchement cuisinée et mon estomac commence à protester. Je m'y arrête, salivant d'avance.   
  
"Bonjour! Vos brioches, elles sont fourrées à quoi monsieur?" je demande au marchand, enjouée.  
Le marchand, la quarantaine, me répond avec le même engouement. "Elles sont fourrées au boeuf et aux légumes, jolie demoiselle! Vous voulez goûter? Elles sortent juste du four!"   
Je les admire et au vu de la taille – et de mon appêtit – j'en demande trois. Le marchand, ravi, me les met dans un petit sac en papier. Il me dit le prix et ne connaissant pas la valeur monétaire du Yul, je lui demande un petit cours. Après ça, je lui tends les pièces pour payer mes brioches, je le remercie et le salue. Je reprends ma marche, sac dans mes bras et une brioche en main. Une petite photo de plus, en souvenir pour ma famille. Je croque dedans et je suis aux anges. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle brioche. C'est une brioche au curry! Les saveurs éclatent dans ma bouche, le boeuf est fondant et juteux, les légumes sont parfaitements cuits, bref, mon tour du monde culinaire ne se fait pas sur Terre.  
Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon attention est attirée par une femme plantureuse, au loin, aux longs cheveux roses et habillée d'une robe bordeau sexy. Elle est coiffée d'un chapeau de sorcière, et a sur ses épaules une cape noire. Elle va dans une allée sombre, et je ne sais pourquoi, je me mets à la suivre.  
  
 _Si je me fais arrêter pour stalking, mon père ne va plus me laisser sortir.  
  
_ Un cul-de-sac. Et vide. Je finis ma brioche, perplexe. Une odeur étrange émane du mur. _De la magie!_ Je tends ma main droite pour toucher le mur qui m'est suspect et je manque de sursauter en voyant ma main traverser sans résistance. L'excitation monte en moi, enfin une aventure de MMORPG comme je les aime! Et dans la vraie vie! Je fonce dans le mur comme si je fonçais sur le quai 9 3/4 en direction de Poudlard, la magie m'enveloppant comme un écran frais. Le temps que mes yeux s'adaptent à la luminosité et je découvre le nouveau lieu.   
Je suis dans une allée éclairée seulement par les lampes des marchands, et elle est bien moins bien entretenue que la rue principale. Les marchands sont encapuchonnés et discrets. Il y a des marchands ambulants à même le sol. Je reprends ma marche, je n'ai pas non plus envie de me faire remarquer. Mes pouvoirs déconnent, je n'ai pas ce fameux grimoire et étant en pleine digestion, je n'ai pas envie de me battre de suite. D'ailleurs, je vais manger cette deuxième délicieuse brioche. Je regarde les vitrines de l'extérieur, il y a toutes sortes d'objets qui à vu de nez semblent magiques. Des bracelets, des bijoux de toute sortes, des artéfacts. Il y a même des balais magiques!  
  
 _C'est dingue. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née dans ce monde?  
  
_ Je suis tirée de ma rêverie par une voix âgée, je me retourne et je découvre mon interlocutrice. Une petite mamie assise dans le renfoncement du mur, devant une table de jeu de cartes. Elle aussi est encapuchonnée.   
"Bonjour jeune demoiselle! Une petite partie de poker, ça te tente?" Me dit-elle d'un ton sympathique.  
Mes doigts sont gras à cause des brioches, j'ai encore la bouche pleine de mon dernier morceau de brioche. J'avale tout rond avant de lui répondre.  
" Je ne suis vraiment pas douée aux cartes et encore moins au poker, je serais une très mauvaise partenaire de jeu, vous savez..." je lui dis en essuyant ma main avec un des mouchoirs que j'ai dans la poche. "Puis je ne pense pas que mon père apprécie que je joue avec son argent." J'ajoute, en riant de bon coeur. La petite mamie me jauge du regard quelques secondes avant de rire à son tour. "Voyons, vu que tu as l'air nouvelle par ici, nous n'avons qu'à jouer pour le plaisir!" Elle reprend, me montrant la place en face d'elle. J'ai toujours eu la sympathie des grands-mères, je cède donc à son invitation. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret, posant avec précaution mon sac à côté de moi. L'étrange mamie glousse.   
"Tu as mal au poignet, mademoiselle?" Demande t-elle, montrant d'un signe de tête mon poignet gauche. Je réajuste machinalement ma manchette. "Oh, ça... Je suis tombée alors que j'étais en balai, je me suis réceptionnée un peu brutalement." J'explique, pas peu fière de mon petit mensonge. Elle me jauge du regard, puis attrape son paquet de cartes.  
  
 _Quelle étrange grand-mère. Sont-elles toutes ainsi?  
_  
La grand-mère mélange les cartes en sifflant un air joyeux et, une fois satisfaite de son mélange, distribue cinq cartes chacune. Nous commençons à jouer. Je regarde ma main tout en restant la plus neutre possible, j'échange deux cartes et sans le vouloir, un frisson traverse mon échine.   
  
_Un carré d'as? Rien que ça?  
  
_ Le petit couinement que j'ai émis n'est pas passé inaperçu, la grand-mère lâche un rire de contentement. Elle dévoile ses cartes, je fais de même.   
  
"Oh, bien joué!" me félicite t-elle, ravie. "Une autre petite partie? Toujours pour le plaisir?"  
Elle me fait les yeux doux. Je hais les yeux doux. Je me fais toujours avoir par les mamies qui me font les yeux doux.  
J'hoche des épaules en signe de défaite. "C'est bien parce que je suis fan des petites mamies." Lui dis-je sur le ton de l'humour. Elle glousse, visiblement ravie de jouer.  
Nous avons continué à jouer pendant une bonne demi-heure, alternant victoires et défaites – plus de victoires pour moi que de défaites - jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et je me retourne, la sorcière que je suivais étant la propriétaire de cette main.  
"Tu es la jeune femme qui était quasiment morte devant notre Repaire! Je suis ravie de te voir en bonne santé!" Me fait-elle avec un grand sourire. Son sourire s'efface un peu en observant la grand-mère. "J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu tout ton argent avec cette vieille dame!" Reprend t-elle, concernée.   
  
Elle a l'air gentille. Attends. Elle parlait de moi? La femme quasiment morte devant son Repaire? Mais quel repaire? Le bâtiment Ikéa?   
Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, la grand-mère. Je dois dissiper le malentendu.

  
"En fait, cette gentille dame m'a proposé de jouer pour le plaisir, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas trop jouer. Je n'ai donc pas perdu un seul Yul!" J'explique à la sorcière. Elle soupire de soulagement, puis je me lève, m'étirant au passage. Je me retourne vers la grand-mère.  
"Merci beaucoup pour ces parties, j'espère avoir à nouveau l'occasion de jouer avec vous mais en pariant!" Je lui lance mon sourire le plus radieux, sincèrement ravie. Je récupère mon sac, pensive, puis je lui tend. "Tenez, pour ce bon moment! J'espère que vous aimez les brioches au curry! Elle est encore chaude!"   
La grand-mère s'apprête à rouspéter mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, posant le sac directement sur la table. Je lui dis au revoir d'un signe de la main, et je pars avec ma nouvelle connaissance.

  
Nous sortons de ce lieu étrange par le cul-de-sac et la jeune femme se tourne vers moi.

"Je ne me suis pas présentée! Je m'appelle Vanessa Enoteca, du Taureau Noir! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue l'autre jour!" Elle me tend la main pour me saluer. Je la lui serre, me présentant à mon tour.  
"Je m'appelle Yuki! Enchantée également! Le Taureau Noir... C'est une compagnie de Chevaliers Mages?"   
J'ai très certainement choqué Vanessa par mon manque de connaissances car ses yeux se sont écarquillés en deux secondes, puis elle explose de rire. Sa voix est cristalline.  
"Tu n'es pas d'ici toi, ça se voit!" Je me gratte la nuque, timide. "Je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait _tant_ que ça" j'avoue, vaincue. "Que faisais-tu au Marché Noir? Tu étais perdue?" Demande t-elle, curieuse.  
  
 _Le Marché Noir? Cela explique beaucoup de choses... L'ambiance, les marchands discrets, la drôle de mamie..._

  
"Eh bien... J'ai ma journée en solo, je voulais explorer un peu Clover, je me suis donc laissée porter et j'ai atterri ici" J'explique, sans révéler qu'en fait, je la suivais sans trop savoir pourquoi. "Puis la mamie m'a harponnée pour jouer avec elle, et le reste est connu!"  
"Je comprends mieux! Mais franchement, quand je t'ai reconnue j'ai eu peur en te voyant avec cette grand-mère, normalement ceux qui jouent avec elle finissent dépouillés de leur argent." m'explique Vanessa. "Oh! Ca te dit de venir avec moi au Repaire? Je suis sûre que les autres seraient ravis de te voir entière, et puis on pourrait boire un verre ensemble!"  
  
La gêne m'envahit. L'idée est tentante, mais nouer des liens dans ma condition, que ça soit par le décompte sur mon poignet ou même avec Chronos en épée de Damoclès, me semble plus que difficile. Vanessa a remarqué mon malaise et se reprend. "A moins que tu aies d'autres choses à faire? Je ne veux pas te forcer!" Oh non, je l'ai blessée.  
"C'est pas ça... C'est que... Je ne saurais pas me repérer, je suis venue à pied et je ne veux pas déranger." Je triture machinalement une mèche de cheveux. Vanessa s'illumine à nouveau.   
"Si ce n'est que ça, Finral pourra te ramener! Il manie la magie spatiale, un portail et pouf! Tu seras de retour en un rien de temps! Et tu ne nous gènera pas, de plus, une nouvelle présence féminine fera du bien à notre repaire! C'est décidé, tu viens!" Vanessa m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène dieu seul sait où.  
  
Nous avons voyagé en balai jusqu'au Repaire, qui est situé dans la forêt des Terres Communes. L'étrange bâtiment est encore plus impressionnant de jour – et en bonne santé pour le voir – c'est vraiment un manoir en kit. Vanessa attérit, nous descendons et elle me guide vers la double porte d'entrée en bois massif.  
"Ah, ne sois pas étonnée si c'est mouvementé par ici, c'est la norme!" me prévient-elle avec un sourire en coin. Du tac au tac, je lui réponds avec ironie "Plus rien ne m'étonne, j'ai vécu avec beaucoup de fous! C'est le calme qui me fait peur."  
La sorcière rit aux éclats "Non seulement tu es canon, mais tu as de la répartie et de l'humour! J'adore!"  
  
 _On va rester sur ces trois qualités pour ma couverture. Moins vous en saurez, mieux vous vous porterez.  
  
_ Vanessa ouvre la porte et d'instinct, j'esquive d'un mouvement de tête une boule de feu perdue qui fonçe droit sur nous. Quel accueil chaleureux! Le propriétaire de cette magie tient une batte de baseball enflammée et continue à charger un autre type qui m'a l'air tout aussi secoué du ciboulot et qui manie l'électricité.  
J'en viens presque à me sentir chez moi, ça me rappelle toutes ces fois où je me bagarrais avec James. Nous entrons dans la pièce principale, Vanessa utilise sa magie pour calmer les deux joyeux lurons. Sa magie est impressionnante, elle manie des fils quasi invisibles à l'oeil nu telle une marionnetiste professionnelle.   
  
"On se calme les enfants! Vous avez failli achever notre nouvelle amie!" dit-elle aux deux jeunes hommes, suspendus au-dessus du sol tels des pantins. Je croise les bras et je rétorque "Si je meurs à cause d'une petite boule de feu c'est que j'étais déjà vraiment mourrante."   
"Une petite boule de feu???" s'insurge le baseballeur, contrarié. "J'étais pas en forme, là! Je ne faisais que m'échauffer!" L'autre jeune, à côté de lui, s'esclaffe de rire avant de lui balancer dans les dents "Magna n'est pas assez rapide ou précis pour me toucher, on le sait tous!" "Ta gueule Luck!" insulte le dénommé Magna.  
Le vacarme s'arrête dès l'arrivée d'un mana sombre et terriblement oppressant. Vanessa lâche ses deux compères et retourne à mes côtés.  
"Ah, le capitaine est énervé!" me dit-elle, pas inquiète pour un sou.   
Un homme, proche de la trentaine je dirais, s'avance, menaçant, près des deux mecs. Il est immense, de mon point de vue. Mat de peau, mal rasé, brun aux cheveux ébourrifés, une clope au bec – veinard – un débardeur blanc et un pantalon cargo large marron, des bottes de la même couleur. Agréable à regarder, toutefois. Il attrappe les deux par le col et les gratifie d'un regard glacial mêlé d'un grognement puissant.  
"On peut pas chier en paix ici??! C'est quoi encore ce foutoir bande de couillons??"  
Luck, le petit blond aux yeux bleus, gigotte comme une collégienne amoureuse. "Tu veux te battre avec moi Yami?"  
"Je veux que tu me foutes la paix pendant que je pose ma pèche!" lui balance Yami, excédé.  
"Capitaine laisse-moi descendre achever Luck!" Implore Magna, le baseballeur à drôle de coupe de cheveux. On dirait un punk, avec ses cheveux noirs et blancs et sa dégaine de motard junior.  
  
 _C'est une maison de fous ici, j'adore.  
  
_ C'est Vanessa qui sauve la mise de ses comparses, en reportant l'attention de Yami sur nous.   
"Capitaaaaaaine! Regarde qui je ramène! Tadaaaa!" Et elle me désigne de tout mon long avec ses mains. J'avoue que sur le coup, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est la clope que Yami fume. Je sais, c'est mal, fumer tue mais je ne suis plus à ça prêt et ma dernière cigarette remonte à trois jours, avant mon combat contre Chronos. Yami s'approche de moi, toujours menaçant et me jauge du regard.  
"Content de voir que t'as pas clamsé, gonzesse." il me dit finalement, sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
"Je ne suis pas le genre de meuf à claquer pour un trou dans le bide" je rétorque, arborant le même sourire.  
"J'ai trouvé Yuki jouant avec la petite vieille au Marché Noir, je me suis dit que j'allais la ramener pour passer un peu de temps entre filles!" Explique Vanessa, charmeuse.  
Yami semble surpris l'espace d'un instant puis, finissant sa cigarette, me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé.  
"Va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'étais limite en train de crever devant chez moi."  
  
 _Oh oh.  
  
_ Faut vraiment que j'en arrive là, maintenant? Bon, je comprends que ce n'est pas tous les jours où une inconnue tombe quasi-morte devant chez soi. Je peux très bien édulcorer l'histoire, omettre quelques détails...  
Je soupire, m'assieds sur le canapé. Je suis rejointe par Vanessa qui s'est mystérieusement mise en sous-vêtements, une bouteille à la main.   
  
_Oh, bonne idée, ça.  
  
_ Je ricane.   
  
"C'est un peu long à expliquer et c'est une sacrée histoire qui s'écoute et se raconte autour d'un verre et d'une cigarette." Je tends la perche à Yami, croisant les doigts pour qu'il comprenne ma requête de tabac. A ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire et me tend la tant attendue Sainte Clope, que je prends avec moult gratitude.   
"J't'aime bien, toi!" me dit-il, toujours rieur. Vanessa me prend dans ses bras en gloussant "Moi aussi je t'aime bien! Tu aimes boire on dirait! On va bien s'entendre!" Et elle me sert un verre.  
Une petite fille brune coiffée en chignon et à robe blanche, combinée à des leggings et des ballerines, vient vers moi. Attends. Elle n'est pas commune, cette petite. Je scanne son mana et je ris intérieurement. _  
  
Une demi-naine. Vais-je voir des elfes et des orcs?  
  
_ "Salut! Moi c'est Charmy! Tu aimes manger?" se présente t-elle, avec une voix toute mignonne me faisant penser à celle des Chipmunks.   
"Ma vie passe par la nourriture, si telle est ta question!" Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire. Elle sautille sur place, ravie de ma réponse.  
Yami s'impatiente. "Oï Charmy, l'éclopée allait nous raconter pourquoi elle était à l'article de la mort! Attends avant de lui proposer à bouffer!"  
J'allume ma cigarette avec une petite flamme que j'invoque à mon index. Une flamme de cette ampleur ne risque pas de me provoquer plus de dégats. Je tire une latte dessus, le tabac envahissant mes poumons. Je lâche un soupir de contentement après avoir fait glisser le tout avec une gorgée de vin.  
"En fait, j'étais en combat contre un ennemi très puissant, le plus puissant que j'ai rencontré. J'étais avec des alliés, le combat se passait mal. Pour me sauver, ils m'ont envoyée sur ce continent grâce à un portail. Le truc, c'est que cet ennemi a eu le temps de me trouer le ventre avant que je traverse ce portail. Je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt, j'ai marché un bon moment, puis je suis arrivée ici." Je tire de nouveau sur la cigarette. Yami m'observe un instant, sûrement pour tester la véracité de mes propos. _  
_"Tu t'es battue sans Grimoire?" Pointe t-il habilement du doigt.  
"Là d'où je viens, on a pas besoin de Grimoire pour utiliser la magie. Mais là, va falloir que je m'en procure un rapidement." C'est un fait, si je veux me battre efficacement et accueillir Chronos sans être un poids mort, il m'en faut un.  
"Quand t'en auras un, pourquoi ne pas devenir Chevalier-Mage? Au vu de ton mana effrayant, tu trouveras sans problème une compagnie." Me dit tranquillement Yami.  
  
Devenir Chevalier-Mage? C'est sûr que ça serait un excellent moyen de veiller à ce que Papy ne fasse pas le névrosé dans ce monde. Je pourrais très bien lui botter le cul et être payée sans éveiller les soupçons, au moins pour les trois prochains mois, si tout se passe bien.   
Je me gratte la tempe, réfléchissant à son idée.  
  
"Il ne faut pas être citoyenne de ce Royaume pour devenir Chevalier-Mage?" Après tout, je ne viens pas de ce monde.  
Yami éclate à nouveau de rire.   
  
_Je te jure que le jour où je récupère un Grimoire, je te botte le cul en toute amitié.  
  
_ Je sens ma veine frontale gonfler.  
"T'es la fille de José Bellafotia, non? Tu as déjà la citoyenneté. Il s'est chargé de tout avec le vieux Julius."  
  
 _Vieux? T'as mis autre chose que du tabac dans tes cigarettes?Ou t'es myope comme une taupe?  
  
_ Je dois avouer que je suis surprise d'avoir la citoyenneté aussi facilement que ça. Devenir chevalier-mage semble être à portée de main. Je termine ma cigarette et je l'écrase dans le cendrier posé devant moi, sur la table basse.  
"Je dois faire quoi pour devenir Chevalier? Y'a un test à passer?"  
"Ouais, et il se passe dans une semaine. T'as intérêt à avoir ton Grimoire d'ici-là." me menace Yami.   
Vanessa, déjà ivre, pose sa tête sur mon épaule.  
"J'espère que tu viendras nous voir une fois devenue Chevalier-Mage! Ou même! Rejoins-nous! On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble!" me dit-elle dans un hoquet.   
Je finis mon verre cul-sec, le pose un peu violemment sur la table dans mon élan. Je me lève, en ayant au préalable remis Vanessa contre le dossier du canapé.   
  
"Bon, c'est décidé, je vais vous en mettre plein la vue dans une semaine!"   
Yami m'offre un grand sourire. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il commence à se faire tard et je dois encore rentrer.  
"La compagnie est agréable mais faut encore que je rentre chez mon père et je n'ai pas la putain d'idée d'où je suis!" Je soupire.   
"FINRAL!!!" Hurle Yami, sa voix portant très certainement dans tout le repaire.  
  
Le dénommé Finral, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, arrive tranquillement vers Yami. Ses yeux se mettent à briller en me voyant. Il court vers moi, me prend les mains et me sort son jeu de séduction le plus touchant que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne fonctionne pas, mais je salue l'effort.  
"Finral, c'est ça? Moi, c'est Yuki. Enchantée!" Je lui offre un beau sourire, ça lui fera plaisir.  
  
Et c'est le cas, au vu de sa tête. On dirait qu'Eros lui a tiré une flèche en plein coeur.   
"Arrête de draguer la demoiselle et ouvre-lui un portail menant chez José." Ordonne Yami d'un ton sec et sans appel.  
Finral se met au garde-à-vous et sort du Repaire. Je le suis, saluant au passage mes nouvelles connaissances et les remerciant pour le verre et la cigarette. Finral sort son grimoire et invoque un portail, de forme ovale.  
"J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir!" me dit-il, faussement séducteur. Je souris et je traverse le portail.  
  
Et je me retrouve devant la maison de mon père. La téléportation, c'est tellement pratique. Vivement que je retrouve ma magie.   
La porte d'entrée est dévérouillée, Papa est sûrement rentré du travail. Je pose mes clés sur la tablette à l'entrée et je me dirige au salon, guidée par les voix masculines qui en sort.   
  
_Papa attendait du monde?  
  
_ Je fais un bond sur place en découvrant le visiteur. Julius! Papa me fait signe, assis dans un des fauteuils, Julius assis dans le canapé. Ils boivent tranquillement un verre. Je vais m'en prendre un autre, tant qu'à faire. J'ai l'impression que je vais en avoir grand besoin.   
  
  
[Tenue de Yuki](https://imgur.com/a/OKHWJ7f)  
  



	6. Grimoire et Réminiscences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki annonce à son père la signification de sa marque. Julius lui propose de l'accompagner chercher son Grimoire.

Tandis que je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me dénicher une boisson alcoolisée _un peu plus forte_ , mon père plisse du nez lorsque je passe près de lui. Il renifle une fois, puis une deuxième fois, décelant très certainement l'odeur du tabac refroidi. Je me raidis, fais mine de rien, toujours à la recherche d'un alcool fort dans les placards du bas. Je trouve une bouteille de rhum blanc et un citron vert dans le frigo – même la cuisine de Papa est moderne et je n'ai toujours pas eu d'explications à ce sujet – et je me prépare nerveusement un verre de punch. Leur discussion ne parvient pas à mes oreilles, je suis bien trop concentrée dans ma tâche, ça m'aide également à éviter la suspicion de mon père. S'il savait que sur Terre, je m'étais mise à fumer après son décès – et pas forcément que du tabac – il me ferait pendre haut et court vu que lui même avait arrêté de fumer en premier lieu pour ma santé. J'écrase un quartier de citron dans un _grand_ verre, je rajoute un peu de sucre et une bonne dose de rhum. Je mélange un peu le cocktail et je retourne au salon m'asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil de libre, à l'opposé de Papa.  
Il claque de la langue sous le regard rieur de Julius et entre dans le vif du sujet. "Rien qu'à l'odeur je sais que tu es allée au Repaire du Taureau Noir. La question est: est-ce Yami qui t'a arrosée de fumée ou est-ce toi qui a fumé?"  
Je bois calmement une gorgée de mon punch, le liquide brûlant agréablement ma gorge. "Je plaide coupable, j'ai troqué une cigarette et un verre de vin contre une explication sur pourquoi je me suis retrouvée à moitié morte devant chez lui." Papa secoue la tête, il doit se demander comment sa fille si sage a fini _ainsi_.  
Julius rit doucement. "Yami peut être effrayant parfois, je comprends que tu aies eu besoin d'un remontant pour lui faire face!"  
Je balaie ses doutes d'un revers de main gauche, la droite occupée à tenir le verre. "Oh, c'est surtout parce que je n'avais pas envie de raconter cette histoire, j'ai juste marchandé avec lui. De plus, il n'est pas _si_ effrayant que ça, il m'a donné de bons conseils."  
Je crois que j'ai capté l'attention des deux hommes. Je continue. "Disons qu'après avoir raconté mon histoire, il m'a suggéré de passer le test de sélection des chevaliers-mages. Sauf qu'il faut que j'obtienne un Grimoire avant la semaine prochaine." Les yeux de Julius se mettent à étinceler tels des étoiles. "Ooooh! Il est vrai que tu n'as pas de Grimoire! Je peux arranger ça! Nous pourrions aller ensemble, avec ton père bien sûr, à la Tour des Grimoires! La Cérémonie des Grimoires se fait normalement en mars mais je connais le bibliothécaire, il te laissera en avoir un sans problème! Je suis sûr que le tien sera très intéressant!" Je bois une nouvelle gorgée en guise de réponse, petit sourire évasif en coin.  
  
  
 _Pour le temps que ce bouquin va me durer...  
  
  
_ "Pour quand penses-tu que vous pourriez aller à la Tour?" demande mon père à Julius.  
  
  
 _Comment ça, vous? Tu m'abandonnes???  
  
  
_ Je lance un regard tranchant à mon paternel, suffisamment discret pour passer inaperçu par notre invité. Il sourit innocement.  
  
"Hmm... Après-demain, je trouverais bien un moyen d'échapper à Marx." Refléchit Julius tout en se caressant le menton, pensif. Son attention se reporte sur moi. "Après avoir récupéré ton Grimoire, pourras-tu me faire une démonstration de ta magie? S'il te plaît?" Il trépigne rien qu'à cette idée.  
Je bois encore une gorgée de mon verre, hochant doucement la tête pour lui dire que j'accepte. Je commence à regretter mon choix d'alcool, mon estomac s'est vidé entre midi et maintenant. Je commence à me détendre, pompette. Il fait chaud, ou alors c'est juste moi?  
"Tu ne pourras pas être là pour ma remise de Grimoire?" fais-je à Papa, faisant mine de bouder.  
"Malheureusement non, Julius vient de me confier une mission et je vais devoir partir quelques jours. Rien de dangereux, mais ça reste important." m'explique t-il, aussi évasif que mes propres explications.  
  
  
 _Tel père, telle fille.  
  
  
_ Je carresse mon poignet gravé. J'avoue être triste de ne pas le voir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Papa interromp mes pensées.  
"Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée mis à part ça?" Ma bonne humeur revient, portée par l'alcool.  
"Oh! Très bien! Je suis allée à Kikka, c'est magnifique! Je me suis crue dans _Harry Potter_! J'ai acheté trois brioches au curry, j'en ai mangé deux, la troisième je l'ai donnée à une petite mamie toute mignonne que j'ai croisée par hasard au Marché Noir! Elle m'a proposé de jouer avec elle au Poker, je me sentais mal parce que je suis une vraie buse aux jeux de cartes. Mais c'était drôlement sympathique! J'espère m'améliorer entre temps pour jouer en bonne et due forme avec elle si je retourne au Marché!" Les deux hommes se regardent puis rient ensemble de bon coeur. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle? Ou alors le Marché Noir est illégal et je vais finir en taule?  
"Le Marché Noir est l'endroit idéal pour découvrir de nouvelles magies!" Me dit Julius, essuyant une larme près de son oeil.  
"La grand-mère devait être ravie d'avoir eu cette brioche" continue mon père, qui s'est levé pour se prendre une autre bière. Il propose à Julius de le resservir, qui accepte avec joie le second round de l'apéritif.  
"Je l'espère, elles étaient succulentes ces brioches!" Dis-je, l'estomac se creusant en se remémorant également ces mets. "Je ne voudrais pas paraître insultante ou quoi que ce soit mais comment se fait-il que l'Empereur Mage fasse l'apéro avec mon père? On dirait deux vieux amis! Je comprends bien que vous nous ayez sauvés tous les deux mais de là à boire un coup ensemble..."  
Leur proximité m'intriguait mais je n'osais pas poser la question. Merci, Rhum-san! Julius sourit dans son verre en buvant un coup puis répond tranquillement.  
"C'est un peu ça. Quand ton père est arrivé à Clover, je me suis tout de suite attaché à lui. Même si nous ne venons pas de la même planète, nos idéaux correspondent en beaucoup de points. Nous avons pas mal échangés sur nos mondes, ce fut très enrichissant. Même Marx admire José, c'est un peu comme son deuxième père." Il baisse les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
  
 _Un homme qui réfléchit est un homme sexy.  
  
  
_ Je grogne doucement devant ma propre négligeance émotionnelle et je réajuste ma manchette pour la énième fois. Je sens les regards de Julius et de mon père se porter dessus, mais pour de différentes raisons. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de dire la vérité à mon père, depuis ma vision.  
"Ca ne va pas Yuki?" me demande innocemment Julius. Je finis mon verre d'un trait, grimaçant quelque peu du lourd traitement que j'inflige à mon foie. Je pose mon verre sur la table, me lève puis je réponds à Julius droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire. "Tout va bien, je suis juste tombée de balai et mon poignet est froissé. Rien de grave." et je me dirige dans le jardin, laissant les hommes entre eux sans même attendre une potentielle réponse.  
  
Le soleil se couche petit à petit. Le vent se lève, soufflant agréablement entre les branches des arbres fruitiers qui trônent dans le vaste jardin de mon père. Je me déchausse, laissant mes pieds nus marcher dans le gazon fraîchement tondu. Le jardin est traversé dans sa largeur par un petit cours d'eau artificiel provenant d'une fontaine qui a très certainement été construite par mon père, au vu de son style japonais. Un pont en bois permet de passer de l'autre côté du jardin, où d'autres arbres fruitiers et buissons en tout genres ornent le fond du jardin. Il y a une balancelle en bois clair, finement ouvragée, sous un immense tilleul.  
  
  
 _Papi Raymond serait fier de son fils.  
  
  
_ J'attrape quelques cerises noires mures sur le cerisier juste après le pont, puis m'installe sur la balancelle, mon genoux droit replié vers moi. Mon pied gauche se balance au dessus de la pelouse, mes orteils arrachant occasionnellement des brins.  
Ce monde existe bel et bien. Mon père est vivant, il est heureux. Je me sens tellement mal de devoir lui annoncer ma mort prochaine, je l'ai moi-même vécu lorsqu'il m'a annoncé sa propre mort. C'est donc ça que l'on ressent à ce moment-là?  
Je mange une cerise, laissant tomber la queue par terre.  
  
  
 _Sucrée à souhait, légèrement acidulée et parfumée à la fraise. Papa a greffé l'arbre.  
  
  
_ Je stocke le noyau dans une joue, et je continue de manger les autres cerises. Je manque de m'étouffer face à Julius qui s'approche de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu ou senti arriver, comment at-il fait pour camoufler sa magie??? Je grimpe à genoux sur la balancelle, lui tournant le dos, pour recracher façon mitraillette mon stock de noyaux, puis me rassied rapidement, et la vue devant moi m'hypnotisa quelques instants. Les derniers rayons de soleil semblent caresser son visage, ses cheveux blonds devenus dorés et flamboyants. Apollon serait carrément jaloux, ou amoureux. Les dieux sont pansexuels, après tout.

Julius me tire de ma rêverie avec une plaisanterie.  
"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?" Son sourire est encore plus beau avec cette lumière diffuse.  
Je remercie mes années de théâtre qui me permettent actuellement de rester stoïque face à un bel homme. A moins que ça soit mon cerveau qui me lâche systématiquement face à tant de pression.  
"Juste un rayon de soleil, je n'avais jamais vu d'Empereur-Mage zébré auparavant!" je taquine, l'humour étant ma meilleure défense. Je me décale à l'extrémité gauche de la banquette, au cas où Julius aurait aimé s'asseoir.  
Ce qu'il fait, après avoir sourit à ma blague douteuse. "Tu es sûre que ton poignet va bien? Je peux te soigner si tu le souhaites!" me propose t-il gentiment. Il nous balance doucement d'un pied, je colle mes jambes contre ma poitrine, mes bras les enserrant."Ca ira, merci. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste... Gênant. Ça se soignera tout seul avec le temps!" dis-je, refusant courtoisement son offre. Il m'observe quelques instants, tête sur le côté.  
  
"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?" je lui demande en le gratifiant d'un sourire narquois, le renvoyant à quelques minutes plus tôt. Surpris l'espace d'un instant, il eu l'air de se reprendre puis me répond: "Juste un sourire indéchiffrable, je n'avais jamais vu de femme aussi secrète auparavant!" Cette répartie eu l'effet de me frapper en plein cœur, un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de ma bouche. "Puis-je te poser une question en tant qu'Empereur-Mage?" sa voix est sérieuse, je m'assieds correctement, droite comme un I, l'incitant à continuer.  
"Pourquoi souhaites-tu devenir Chevalier-Mage?" Le blond me transperce de son regard, ses iris tels des galaxies.  
Je lâche un petit "hm" de réflexion, songeant à la réponse que je pourrais donner. Je dois d'abord savoir ce que lui sait de moi avant tout chose.  
"Que vous a dit mon père à mon propos, exactement? Concernant mon arrivée dans ce monde?"  
Il arrête le balancement, perplexe, mais me répond.  
"José nous a dit les grandes lignes. Que tu faisais partie des rares personnes de ton monde d'origine à posséder des pouvoirs, qu'une entité maléfique a voulu te tuer et que tes alliés t'ont envoyée ici afin de te renforcer, et surtout te protéger. Marx a tenté d'utiliser sa magie de mémoire sur toi mais il semblerait qu'elle soit protégée par un sortilège extérieur."  
  
  
 _Aether. Ca ne peut être que lui. Damien n'a pas cette magie là, James est le fils de Zeus donc à part la foudre et quelques autres sorts...  
  
  
_ "Si je veux devenir Chevalier-Mage, c'est pour protéger mon père et mes proches de cette... Entité. Tant que je serais dans ce monde, c'est de loin le meilleur moyen d'agir sans être hors-la-loi. J'espère juste que de venir d'un autre monde ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir un Grimoire, sinon..."  
Je laisse la fin de ma phrase en suspens, un malaise profond m'envahissant. Je me lève brusquement, prétextant m'étirer, les bras au ciel. Je sursaute lorsqu'une magie fait son apparition, surprenant également Julius.  
  
"Messire! Que faites-vous encore à vadrouiller! Vous avez vu l'heure? Le travail s'accumule encore et toujours et j'en ai plus qu'assez que de vous couvrir pendant que vous..."  
"Ah, Marx! Allons, calme-toi, tu vas avoir une crise cardiaque à trente ans si tu continues de t'énerver!"  
Marx est devenu rouge cramoisi en un rien de temps, le pauvre garçon frôle l'AVC à tout moment. En même temps, il travaille pour un homme qui n'a pas l'air commun du tout.  
"V..Vous.. VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI??!! REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT AU CHATEAU!!!" Et il coupe la communication.  
Julius se lève à son tour et à ma plus grande surprise, met sa main sur mon épaule. Un frisson traverse mon échine.  
  
  
 _MAYDAY MAYDAY!_

  
  
"Après-demain, je passerais te prendre ici et nous irons récupérer ton Grimoire. Il vaut mieux que je rattrape mon travail avant que Marx ne me séquestre à vie!"  
"Ca serait dommage en effet." lui dis-je, offrant un sourire compatissant.  
"Bonne soirée Yuki." Il retire sa main, s'éloignant vers le milieu du jardin.  
"Bonne soirée, Julius." je le salue d'un geste de la main. Une lumière dorée apparait, enveloppant Julius, qui disparait l'instant d'après, me laissant seule.  
Je retourne à l'intérieur de la maison, Papa sur le porche de la terrasse. L'heure de la vérité a sonné. Je déglutis la bile qui est remontée sous le coup du stress, prend une longue inspiration, puis...  
  
"Papa, je..."  
"Je sais, cariña. J'ai deviné." m'arrête t-il, sa voix douce et compatissante. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort.  
"Je ne veux pas mourir..." dis-je, en éclatant en sanglots.

* * *

  
**_178_ **

  
Le lendemain arriva et Papa partit pour sa mission dans le Royaume de Heart, je n'avais franchement pas envie de sortir. J'ai préféré rester dans le jardin, à me refaire une santé physique au travers d'exercices draconiens consistants en abdominaux, tractions, pompes et autres tortures du point de vue d'une femme normale. Après m'être épuisée, j'ai fini au bain, puis à la sieste dans le jardin. J'ai pas mal dessiné grâce au matériel de mon père, brûlant mes esquisses avec ma petite flamme, par frustration profonde. J'ai fait les tâches ménagères à la place.  
J'ai toujours détesté la solitude, même si j'aime être seule.  
  
  
 _Seulement quand je le décide, surtout.  
  
  
_ Mais la journée passa rapidement, puis la soirée, et sans me rendre compte le sur lendemain arriva.

* * *

  
**_177_ **

  
J'ai mis mon réveil pour sept heures, ce qui en tant normal est tôt, pour moi. Après m'être douchée, je me suis habillée avec les vêtements que mon père m'avait donné le premier jour. Je suis allée ensuite prendre mon petit déjeuner.  
  
 _  
Un litre de café, ça va me motiver.  
  
  
_ Je m'exécute, prenant un petit quart d'heure pour me sustenter. Je vais pour terminer mon café lorsque tout à coup je frôle la noyade, une magie puissante mais familière apparaissant dans le jardin. Alors que je reprends mon souffle, le café étant passé par le mauvais canal, je vois au milieu de l'herbe émeraude une cape rouge flamboyante flotter gracieusement, due à la magie de téléportation. Le propriétaire de celle-ci me salue et je sors en trombe dans le jardin.   
"Vous voulez me tuer avant l'heure ou quoi? J'ai frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque avec votre jumpscare!" Julius retient un rire face à ma réprimande et mon air outré. "Désolé, c'est beaucoup plus pratique que de venir en balai! Et je ne pense pas que je t'aurais tuée juste en te faisant peur, tu es jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi!"  
Son sourire est radieux. Il m'en ferait presque oublier que je n'ai justement pas toute la vie devant moi. Je secoue cette pensée de ma tête et je ferme la baie vitrée derrière moi, prête à partir. J'adresse à Julius un sourire aussi radieux que le sien. "Donc... Nous y allons grâce à votre téléportation?" Il me tend son bras, que j'accepte et sans dire un mot, nous emporte dans un halo de lumière à notre destination. _  
_Une imposante tour circulaire trône devant nous, au milieu d'une forêt dense. Deux autres petites tours reliées à la principale par de hauts murs nous accueille, indiquant le chemin à prendre. Julius ouvre le chemin et je suis son imposante stature.  
  
  
 _Ce n'est pas parce que je m'impose un régime draconien que je ne peux pas admirer le menu.  
  
  
_ Ses cheveux en bataille ont l'air quand même bien doux... Je me demande quelle est leur odeur? Et cette cape... Elle laisse vraiment trop de place à l'imagination. Il a un visage d'ange mais je me demande bien si le reste est aussi divin.  
Réalisant enfin que je digresse trop, je me tire discrètement la joue afin de me rappeler à l'ordre tandis que nous entrons dans cette tour. Le temps que mes yeux s'ajustent à la luminosité et ma mâchoire tombe brusquement face à ce spectacle qui aurait fait jouir un rat de bibliothèque.

Les bibliothèques s'empilent contre les parois et se collent les unes à la suite des autres, sur une hauteur indéfinissable, toutes remplies de grimoires aussi différents les uns des autres. A l'opposée de l'entrée se trouve une haute estrade circulaire et une sorte de pupitre et le plafond a une ouverture en forme de trèfle, laissant passer la lumière naturelle. J'avance à côté de Julius, qui semble ravi de mon étonnement. Un bruit attire mon attention, un tapis auréolé de vert descend vers nous, conduit par ce qui semble être le maître des lieux. Un vieil homme ressemblant à Dumbledore, vêtu de rouge avec un chapeau de sorcier de la même couleur, se place derrière le pupitre puis m'observe quelques instants, telle une vieille chouette sage.  
"Julius! Cette jeune femme a l'air prometteuse, je comprends pourquoi tu tenais à ce qu'elle aie son Grimoire au plus vite!"  
"Elle _l'est_ , mon cher Drouot! Je te présente Yuki, merci de nous accueillir hors Cérémonie officielle!"  
Je m'incline respectueusement en guise de salut.  
"Merci pour votre temps précieux, Monsieur Drouot."  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
"Ne perdons pas de temps. Il est l'heure de te décerner ton Grimoire!"  
  
Dès lors, une secousse sismique apparaît doucement et j'avoue être quelque peu perturbée par celle-ci. Je jette un coup d’œil à Julius, qui malgré son sourire habituel, a dans son regard une lueur étrange. Sentant que je le fixe, il se tourne vers moi, l'étrange lueur ayant quitté ses yeux améthystes. Il me fait signe d'avancer un peu plus dans le centre de la pièce, la secousse se faisant un peu plus intense. Les livres frémissent dans leur étagère, et après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, une lumière intense violette et dorée fait son apparition. Elle descend progressivement vers moi et par réflexe, je tends les bras vers elle.  
  
  
 _Mon Grimoire. Aucun doute.  
  
  
_ La lumière caresse mes doigts, chaude et puissante à la fois. Le Grimoire fait son apparition au dessus de mes mains et je tombe des nues. Ce n'est pas un livre. C'est un cryptex or et bleu, d'une quarantaine de centimètres de longs et de dix centimètres de large, je dirais. Il est finement ouvragé et a neuf cylindres contenant les vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet. Les extrémités du cylindre principal sont ornées d'améthystes. Cet objet m'intimide tout en me paraissant familier, je n'ose pas le toucher.  
Mes yeux se portent vers le Maître de la Tour qui se précipite vers moi comme s'il avait Lucifer sur les talons. Ses yeux de hibou sont révulsés, sa mâchoire est tombée en panne et je suis certaine qu'il a fait un arrêt cérébral. Je pivote ma tête vers Julius, ses yeux de fan de magie revenus sur son visage et je crois que lui aussi est en mort cérébrale. Drouot arrive à articuler quelques mots.  
"Les... Les Archives Akashiques!!!!!"  
  
  
 _Oh.  
_

Je sais très bien ce que ça signifie. Et je sais déjà par avance quels sont les sortilèges contenus dedans. Toutes mes différentes incarnations, tous les différents pouvoirs que j'ai pu avoir dans mes vies antérieures, toutes les races que j'étais, absolument tout se trouve dans ce cryptex qui me sert dorénavant de Grimoire.  
Sans laisser le temps aux messieurs de digérer l'information, je laisse le Grimoire se poser dans mes mains.  
Au contact, une puissante énergie, la mienne, m'enveloppe d'or et de violet dans une tornade qui s'élève jusqu'au plafond, tournoyant à une vitesse exponentielle. Mes sens se brouillent, mon corps s'engourdit, mon coeur battant à un rythme effréné dans sa cage d'os et de sang. Mon poignet me brûle, mon cerveau se contracte douloureusement, mes souvenirs me reviennent.  
  
" _Notre fille est spéciale."  
_

_"Chronos va s'en prendre à elle, il ne doit absolument pas lui mettre la main dessus!"  
_

_"Je m'appelle Gabriel, je suis un Archange et ton nouveau protecteur."_

_"Désolée... Je dois sceller l'Atlantide par ma vie."  
_

_"Nefertiri, ton corps est sacré, c'est pour cela qu'à la mort, nous momifions nos défunts."_

_"Offre-moi ton sang, Dante."  
_

_"Qui es-tu?" "Appelle-moi Aether. Je suis ton nouveau Gardien"_

_"Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie"_

_"Là où tu iras, tu ne seras pas seule"_

_"Je veux me battre avec vous!"_

_"Trouve-le... Trouve le et protège-le."_

  
Une image se glisse dans mes souvenirs. Un homme. Je le connais.  
  
 _"Trouve l'Empereur Mage. Il est la clé. Protège-le."_

_"Le Temps et l'Espace sont indissociables."  
_

_"C'est un miracle, telle la création de la vie."_

L'afflux atteint son paroxysme. Mon énergie, mon mana, retourne brutalement dans mon corps, apaisant la tornade qui rugissait dans la Tour aux Grimoires. Mes sens reprennent vie petit à petit, mon souffle se stabilise ainsi que mon pouls. La lumière s'atténue et tout revient à la normale.

Je n'ose pas regarder les deux hommes, obnubilée par les réminiscences de mes vies passées et l'objectif de ma venue dans ce monde, plus clair que jamais.  
  


_Comment vais-je faire face à Julius, après ça?_

* * *


	7. L'Examen des Chevaliers Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour de l'examen des Chevaliers Mages est arrivé. Yuki s'apprête à le passer.

_**Chapitre 7  
  
172** _

Cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis mon obtention de mon Grimoire, les _Archives Akashiques_. Apparemment, cette année aura été riche en nouveaux talents, la première personne ayant obtenu un puissant Grimoire étant un jeune homme de quinze ans appelé Yuno, venant de Hadge. Il aurait reçu un Grimoire à quatre feuilles, du même style que le Grimoire du premier Empereur Mage, Lumiel Silvamillion. Ce qui aurait fait énormément de bruit sachant qu'il est roturier et orphelin de sucroît.  
Après avoir quitté la Tour des Grimoires, je sentais Julius bouillir d'impatience quand à la démonstration de mes pouvoirs. Comme j'avais besoin d'évacuer le trop plein de magie – c'est soit ça, soit mon corps se détruit plus vite - j'ai tout de suite accepté, en lui demandant au préalable de nous mener dans une zone déserte, histoire de ne pas faire de dommages collatéraux. Il nous téléporta donc à la limite nord des Terres Délaissées, à la frontière de la Zone à Haute densité de Mana. "Ca devrait suffire, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter si tu as du mal à contrôler ta magie." me rassura t-il avec son habituel sourire radieux. Je ne sais comment mais j'ai pu garder mon expression stoïque alors que je m'enflammais littéralement devant lui, mon corps étant beaucoup plus honnête que moi. Mais ce qui m'étonna grandement fut la couleur de mes flammes. Violettes en leur coeur, dorée à la pointe. Le sol brûla autour de moi sur un mètre de diamètre, sans pour autant me brûler ou brûler mes vêtements.  
Heureusement, Julius eu l'air de prendre ma combustion spontanée pour de la hâte, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité, les poings serrés vers lui. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de léviter et de m'éloigner quelque peu de l'Empereur Mage. Cryptex en main, il se mit à flotter paresseusement autour de moi et j'entrepris de l'ouvrir en usant de mon instinct.  
  
 _"_ _Νοβαφωτία”_ Murmurai-je inaudiblement, les neuf cylindres du Cryptex-Grimoire s'arrêtant sur les lettres correspondantes. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre, l'une des extrémités du Cryptex se déverrouillant, laissant sortir un long parchemin devant moi. Je le caresse de ma main dominante, lisant ce qu'il s'y trouve. Ce ne sont pas des sorts à proprement parler, pour la majorité ce sont les prénoms que j'ai pu avoir dans mes autres vies, avec un court descriptif des aptitudes que j'avais durant ces périodes et un petit dessin de mes apparences.

  
_Donc si j'ai bien compris, je peux switcher d'apparence et d'essence comme bon me semble, altérant et modifiant mes capacités.  
_

_  
_Cela permettrait de mieux organiser ma magie. Je n'aurais pas besoin du Cryptex pour utiliser ma magie élémentaire ou même mes sorts type arcanes mais pour me battre sérieusement oui. J'espérais juste ne pas avoir à prononcer le nom de mes sorts avant utilisation, comme une _Magical Girl.  
_ « La forme de ton grimoire est réellement hors norme ! Un parchemin _infini_ logé dans un cryptex complexe, je n'avais jamais encore vu rien de tel ! » me fit Julius, deux mètres plus bas. Je souris, fière de mon Grimoire. J'ordonnai mentalement au parchemin de retourner dans le Cryptex et il se referma, les neufs cylindres se réinitialisant. D'un signe de main, il se dématérialisa et son essence pénétra mon cœur, sous le regard ébahi du blond qui m'accompagnait.  
Mes bras s'écartèrent sur mes côtés, mon corps s'arqua, les flammes s'intensifiant tandis que mon surplus de mana s'évacua. Mes capacités spirituelles et ésotériques étaient pleinement revenus, je pouvais enfin me battre de nouveau si Chronos réapparaissait . Une idée me parvient alors que je purgais mon corps.

  
_Je vais lancer un sort de détection à long terme. Si Chronos traverse le territoire du Royaume de Clover, je serais immédiatement avertie.  
_

_  
_Je matérialisais dans la paume de ma main une orbe argentée de magie électro-magnétique et je la dirigeais dans le ciel, la propulsant dans la plus haute couche de l'atmosphère. Elle éclata tel un feu d'artifice, recouvrant de particules le Royaume tout entier d'éclats brillants. Je synchronisais les particules avec mon âme, les paramétrant pour m'alerter de la présence de Chronos. Les particules devinrent invisibles et indétectables pour le reste du monde. Je redescendis à terre, ma magie apaisée. Julius s'approcha de moi, incrédule.  
« Quel était ce sort ? Il a recouvert tout le Royaume ! » L'excitation est palpable, sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« J'ai lancé un sort de détection pour pouvoir prévenir une potentielle attaque de... Du titan. » J'ai failli en dire trop. Cela n'a pas raté, le visage de Julius arbora un air de suspicion. Je lui coupais l'herbe sous le pied.

« Quand je deviendrais Chevalier-Mage, je vous raconterai mon histoire plus en détail. Promis. »

Son regard s'adoucit. Il regarda mes cheveux et émit un petit rire. Je secouais la tête et remarqua que ma magie avait _encore_ fait pousser mes cheveux un peu plus bas que mes épaules. Je soupirais, trop habituée. « Et c'est reparti pour passer mon temps à les couper... » ai-je dit, une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts. « Cela te va plutôt bien, je trouve. » Me lança t-il sans prévenir. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement tandis que je regardais Julius, quelque peu incrédule, avant de m'esclaffer. « Vous verrez que d'ici un mois, si je n'ai toujours pas coupé mes cheveux, je serais obligée de les enrouler autour de mon cou ! » Il rit de bon cœur avant de me proposer de me raccompagner chez moi. Je refusais poliment, ayant retrouvé mes pouvoirs je préférais faire un tour du Royaume, en volant. Je le remerciais de m'avoir accompagnée et nos chemins se séparèrent.  
  


* * *

  
Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'examen d'entrée des Chevaliers-mages, un événement qui se fait chaque année en septembre et cette fois-ci, c'est le Lundi 2 septembre. Yami m'a expliqué la veille où se rendre et quoi faire une fois sur place, et de savoir que l'examen se passerait à Kikka m'enchantait au plus haut point, cette ville étant la première que j'ai visité.

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner englouti, je pars me préparer rapidement, optant pour un pantalon noir et une robe-tunique violette à manches longues, rappelant la nouvelle couleur de mes flammes. Je mets mon pendentif porte bonheur, un ras-du-cou doré avec un ankh. Ce collier est un collier que j'ai confectionné sur Terre, et où j'y ai incrusté quelques enchantements dont celui qui camoufle mon énergie magique aux yeux de tous. Ma paire de bottes noires, une ceinture marron avec ses petites sacoches noires et le tour est joué.  
Je me téléporte à l'entrée de Kikka, beaucoup plus bondée en vue de l’événement qui se profile. Je traverse l'avenue centrale pour rejoindre le colisée où va se dérouler les examens. Une foule s'est amassée devant l'imposante structure, séparée par un couloir destiné aux aspirants chevaliers-mage. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à arriver au seuil du Colisée, ignorant la foule en délire. Je suis la direction du panneau qui montre le chemin de gauche et j'arrive vers des guichets où trois files sont nettement formées. Je me mets dans la file centrale et j'attends. Un cri d'excitation s'élève non loin de moi et je vois un jeune homme, cheveux blond cendré, agiter son grimoire au nez du préposé aux inscriptions. Je ris intérieurement.

_C'est beau, la jeunesse.  
_

_  
_Mon tour arrive après cinq minutes d'attente. L'homme au guichet me demande mon nom.  
« Yuki Bellafotia. »  
Il cherche dans son carnet, me trouve, et me demande mon Grimoire. Je l'invoque et lui tend. Ses yeux s'écarquillent monstrueusement et il manque de s'étouffer lorsqu'il s'exclame « Un cryptex ! » Il le touche, une lueur blanche s'émanant de lui, puis me dit « Numéro 170 ». Je le remercie et rejoint le terrain central.  
De nombreux jeunes adolescents pleins d'espoirs sont déjà sur place, certains entourés d'oiseaux, d'autres non. Aucun volatile ne s'approche de moi, je me demande pourquoi ? Par contre, le petit braillard de tout à l'heure... Il se fait littéralement harceler par ces bêtes à plumes noires. Curieuse, je sonde ce jeune.  
  


_Il est... Comme les humains sur Terre ! Dénué de pouvoirs ! Mais cette odeur de souffre...  
_

_  
_Je plisse du nez, tentant de me remémorer où j'ai pu bien sentir cette odeur. Une autre odeur prend le dessus sur celle du blond, plus agréable. Une odeur de vent printanier, de menthe poivrée et d'herbes coupées. Je regarde autour de moi et j'en trouve l'origine. Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènes, plutôt grand pour son âge, et avec une magie beaucoup plus puissante que celle des autres adolescents réunis.

  
_Hmm... Je parie que c'est ce fameux Yuno.  
_

_  
_Ma réflexion est brisée quand le petit blond percute involontairement Yami, qui, en faisant volte-face, menace ce pauvre garçon en exhibant son aura meurtrière. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris au jeune mais Yami va pour lui écraser la cervelle d'une seule main. Heureusement que Finral arrive juste derrière pour calmer le jeu. Ah, non, ça ne fonctionne pas.  
Un feu d'artifice est le salut du garçon, Yami lâchant son crâne. Son regard balaie le Colisée et lorsqu'il s'arrête sur moi, il me fait un signe de la tête, comme pour me saluer. Puis il s'en va.  
La foule des aspirants s'agite lorsque les capitaines font leur apparition sur le balcon et je me rapproche un peu plus. Mon esprit s'évade lors du speech, je préfère l'action au blabla. Je sursaute lorsqu'une magie de plantes fait apparaître des branches vers nous, pour se former en balai.  
Un des capitaines, avec un masque à plumes blanches et rouges et peint en or et bleu, prend la parole.  
« Le test pour devenir Chevalier-Mage va commencer ! »  
Il explique rapidement qu'il y aura plusieurs tests, qu'à la suite de ceux-là les capitaines feront leur choix : si un capitaine nous choisit, nous n'avons pas le choix mais si plusieurs capitaines nous choisissent, nous pouvons décider dans quelle compagnie nous voulons aller.

  
_The Voice version fantasy.  
_

Pour cette épreuve, je dois juste m'envoler en balai. Je lâche un soupir aussi long que mon balai, c'est plus de mon âge tout ça... Le jeune homme que je suppose être Yuno s'envole avec aisance, debout sur son balai. Quel frimeur... Il a réveillé mon sens de la compétition, cet idiot. Je fais flotter le balai à hauteur de mes genoux, utilisant le strict minimum en magie, puis je saute dessus , m'accroupis et décolle telle une fusée au dessus de tous. J'augmente la vitesse d'un seul coup, prenant bien soin de répartir mon poids sur le balai, comme j'aurais fait sur un skateboard. Je fais un tour de Colisée, retourne au centre, toujours au dessus des aspirants, puis je me décide à m'étirer. Je me suspends dans le vide par les jambes, les bras ballants. Le jeune brun m'observe avec un sourire en coin.

  
_Ce n'est pas tout.  
_

_  
_Je lâche prise en un salto gracieux, retombant au sol tel un félin. Ca m'avait manqué de frimer.  
Des « oohhh » et des « ahhh ! » résonnent dans le Colisée et je fais un salut de fin de spectacle.  
Les autres tests ne sont pas vraiment mieux. Détruire un mur, tirer sur des cibles en mouvement grâce à la magie. Autant dire que j'ai réussi haut la main, et sans y aller de main morte. Création magique ? Je pense avoir effrayé quelques personnes avec un phénix de feu de la taille d'un dragon ancien. Faire germer une graine ? Merci à ma meilleure amie de m'avoir entraînée sur Terre, son pouvoir de la terre m'aura bien aidée. J'ai fait germer la graine en un magnifique saule. Ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller pour le rempoter ailleurs.  
A la fin, le capitaine masqué prend la parole.  
« Nous arrivons à l'utime épreuve. Un combat en situation réelle. » Un autre capitaine, un homme aux longs cheveux roux, se lève et hurle. « AU COMBAT ! Formez des groupes de deux et battez-vous ! Vous pouvez attaquer avec votre grimoire ! »  
Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à trouver un binôme. Je n'ai pas à chercher longtemps, un gars à l'air condescendant s'approche de moi, un jeune brun aux attributs nobles. Il me regarde de haut en bas avec ses yeux de dépravé. Il me gratifie d'un sourire méprisant et me lance « Ta magie n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, une femme de ton rang ne peut rien face à moi. Promis, si je te bats, je reconsidérerais quand même à faire de toi mon esclave. »  
Je vois rouge. Mon éducation de féministe rêve de lui briser les testicules à mains nues mais mon statut millénaire préfère un châtiment magique. Je roule des hanches, mains posées dessus, mon assurance infaillible pullule telle de la pois.  
« Ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins, très cher. Ne viens pas pleurer si une femme de mon rang t'humilie en un temps record. » Et je lui offre mon sourire le plus carnassier que j'ai en stock. Il se fige sur place et j'en profite pour signaler à l'examinateur que nous sommes en duo.

_Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin.  
_

_  
_Avant ça, j'assiste au combat des deux petits jeunes qui m'intriguaient. Yuno – j'avais bien deviné que c'était lui - se bat contre un noble appelé Salim. Il manie sa magie avec dextérité pour son âge, une magie élémentaire, celle de l'air. Avec de l'entrainement et du temps, il pourrait devenir un excellent atout pour ce pays. Inutile de dire qu'il a étalé son adversaire au sol, ça a été rapide.  
Le petit blond gueulard s'appelle Asta, son adversaire est un vantard du nom de Sekke. La magie de Sekke est vraiment... Pathétique. Asta, cependant, m'intrigue réellement. Il tire de son grimoire une claymore rouillée, qui tranche la magie de Sekke comme il trancherait du beurre.

  
_Une épée d'anti-magie ? Intéressant. Ça explique son absence de magie.  
_

_  
_Il a lui aussi étalé son adversaire, dans le sens propre du terme. J'essuie une larme de rire qui perle à mes yeux. J'aimerais tellement que ma meilleure amie voit ça.

Et vient mon tour. Le petit con sort son Grimoire en ricanant, pensant sûrement à tout ce qu'il pourrait – ne pas faire – avec moi. Je matérialise de nouveau mon Grimoire et j'entends dans la tribune des exclamations d'incrédulité. Rien que là, je marque des points.  
Le top départ est donné, le combat commence. Le noble cherche dans son Grimoire son sort le plus puissant, je le remarque à son regard de poisson mort qui cherchait des noises à un requin. Je n'ai même pas envie de lui laisser la satisfaction de lancer son sortilège, il a choisi le mauvais jour et la mauvaise personne à emmerder. Je bombe le torse, bras croisés sous ma poitrine, les jambes stabilisées et je ferme les yeux, concentrant mon énergie dans mon chakra coronal.

  
_Je vais tellement te faire peur que tu vas devenir un homme soumis et en plus, tu vas adorer.  
_

_  
_Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux, ils sont devenus mordorés, comme enflammés. Je laisse le mana stocké dans mon chakra s'évacuer avec violence autour de moi, créant une aura meurtrière aux couleurs de ma magie. Le sol s'affaisse sous mes pas tandis que j'avance lentement vers ma victime. Il se décompose, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et une fois à une distance raisonnable de ce noble de pacotille, il s'écroule à genoux en pleurant, déclarant forfait. Un large sourire diabolique s'étire sur mon visage, le son qui en sort finit de lui glacer le sang. Un rire mauvais, semblable à celui d'Héra qui se venge après une énième trahison de Zeus. Je déteste l'idée de me rapprocher psychologiquement des dieux, ça me débecte sincèrement. Je mets fin à ma torture psychologique, mon aura pesante disparaît et mon Grimoire également. Sans dire un mot, je tourne les talons et me met à l'écart, attendant la fin des duels.

* * *

  
Le soleil commence à se coucher quand les duels prennent fin, annonçant le début du jugement. J'ai piqué du nez un petit moment puisque lorsque je me réveille, nous en sommes à l'aspirant numéro 163 qui repart bredouille.  
« Au suivant, le numéro 164 ! » « J'arrive. » dit Yuno, main sur son pendentif. Il s'avance et patiente. Tous les capitaines lèvent la main, une évidence au vu du potentiel de ce jeune.

« Je rejoins l'Aube d'Or. » annonce t-il, sûr de lui.  
Un potentiel de dingue qui rejoint la meilleure compagnie du Royaume. Je ne suis pas étonnée pour un sous.  
Vient le tour d'Asta. Il s'avance et attend le jugement. Aucune main ne se lève, les aspirants autour de lui le gratifie de « Casse-toi », « Barre-toi illico » et j'en passe. J'aimerais tant les aligner et leur mettre une gifle à chacun... Yami se lève et prend la parole.  
« Ton aptitude au combat a beau être impressionnante, personne ne sait d'où tu la tires donc personne ne voudra de toi. » son ton est sec, il ne prend pas de gants.

  
_Yami, arrête de le traumatiser, je sais déjà ce que tu comptes faire.  
_

_  
_« Finalement, ce qu'une compagnie recherche vraiment, c'est... Un pouvoir magique ! » Continue t-il, libérant son écrasante aura violacée.  
  


_Une magie des ténèbres ! Ca explique son odeur de cuir tanné et d'opium !  
_

_  
_Le capitaine saute de la tribune et s'approche d'Asta, clope au bec. Je trouve la volonté d'Asta particulièrement rafraîchissante, il ne se laisse pas abattre par Yami, même si son visage se crispe de plus en plus.  
« Personne ne va s'encombrer d'un mec sans pouvoir magique, c'est la dure réalité. Tout à l'heure, tu affirmais vouloir être Empereur Mage, hein ? Maintenant que je me tiens en face de toi, ose-me répéter la même chose, le sans-magie. » Menace Yami.

  
_Avec son pouvoir et son caractère, il pourrait postuler aux Enfers et même remplacer Lucifer.  
_

_  
_Asta déglutit, yeux rivés sur le sol, et commence d'une petite voix. « Même si j'intègre aucune compagnie, si je me plante plusieurs fois, et peu importe ce qu'on me dira... » Sa voix monte en intensité et en détermination, j'en trouve pas les mots pour expliquer le poids que ça a sur ma propre conscience. _  
_« … Je prouverai que je peux devenir Empereur Mage ! » déclare Asta, poings serrés.  
Yami contemple le petit quelques instants, annule son aura puis éclate de rire.

  
 _J_ _e le savais.  
_

 _  
_Je souris. « T'es un marrant, toi ! Ramène-toi chez nous ! » Décide Yami en pointant Asta du doigt. Le pauvre blondinet est sous le choc, il n'a surement pas rencontré de types comme Yami auparavant. Ce revirement de situation ne l'aide pas non plus à digérer ce qu'il se passe. Les aspirants sont aussi sur le cul, il n'y a que Yuno qui, comme moi, savait déjà l'issue de cette histoire. Quelle confiance, c'est magnifique.  
« Je te dis de ramener tes fesses au Taureau Noir ! A ce propos, t'as pas le droit de te dégonfler. » Menace t-il encore, son regard sadique brûlant le pauvre garçon.  
Je me perds quelque peu dans mes pensées, cet Asta a vraiment l'air exceptionnel. Un type sans magie, dans un monde magique, qui veut devenir l'homme le plus puissant du Royaume, ça force le respect. Sur Terre, j'étais une meuf sans magie, dans un monde dénué de magie et je rêvais secrètement d'en avoir. Puis, le jour où j'en ai eu, j'étais terrifiée, je pensais être seule avec ces pouvoirs et ces visions de vies antérieures. Voir ce jeune aussi déterminé, avec autant de fougue et d'énergie, ça me rappelle mon adolescence et celle que j'ai pu être auparavant.  
« Numéro 170 ! » Oops, c'est mon tour.  
Je m'avance nonchalamment et me stoppe devant la tribune. Je toise du regard les capitaines, attendant ma sentence. Un à un, les capitaines lèvent la main et je fais l'unanimité. Sans attendre, avec un rictus, j'annonce mon choix.

« Je choisis le Taureau Noir. » Yami me renvoie mon rictus, pas peu fier d'avoir la deuxième recrue la plus talentueuse de cette année. Je le vois déplacer son sourire en direction du capitaine masqué. Il le nargue allègrement.  
  
Les sélections s'achèvent, la nuit est tombée et nous sommes sortis du colisée. Asta est parti je ne sais où, et nous l'attendons avec Yami et Finral. Mon nouveau capitaine me met habilement sur les épaules la cape du Taureau Noir. Je touche le tissu, contemplant le blason.

_  
Je l'ai fait. Je vais pouvoir protéger mon père et Julius.  
_

_  
_Il s'avère qu'Asta était aux toilettes faire la grosse commission, en revenant il n'a pas omis un détail à ce sujet. Il est pire que moi ce gosse. Finral nous ouvre un portail et nous rentrons au Repaire.  
Comme pour la première fois où je suis arrivée au Taureau Noir en compagnie de Vanessa, Asta se prend de plein fouet une boule de feu de Magna. Il essaie tant bien que mal de se présenter sauf qu'avec le vacarme dans le bâtiment, il n'arrive à rien. Yami intervient, tous les membres du Taureau Noir s'alignent à genoux face à nous.

« Ce minus est notre nouvelle recrue, ne le bizutez pas à mort. Et elle... » il me pointe du doigt « Vous la connaissez déjà, je vous déconseille de la bizuter, sinon vous êtes morts. » J'éclate de rire, il n'a pas faux sur ce point là.  
Asta reprend son assurance : « Je suis Asta, du village de Hage ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! » Il est accueilli par les autres membres, j'en profite pour toucher un mot à mon capitaine.  
« Si tu m'autorises, j'aimerais passer mes nuits chez mon père. Dis-moi juste à quelle heure venir le matin. » Il tire sur sa cigarette, pensif. En expirant la fumée, il me donne sa réponse « Ok, mais va falloir que tu craches le morceau sur quelques trucs que j'ai remarqué. Maintenant que je suis ton capitaine, tu dois jouer cartes sur table. »

Il est malin. Très malin. Voilà un gars que je n'ai pas pu duper longtemps.

  
_C'est faux. Julius a très certainement compris qu'il y avait un soucis.  
_

_  
_« D'accord. Laisse-moi juste un mois. Je dois vérifier certaines choses avant de tout te dire. Ca n'entravera en rien mon nouveau boulot et personne ici ne sera impliqué dans mes histoires. »  
Yami finit sa cigarette et balance le mégot dehors.

« Deal. Demain, 8h. Pas de retard ou tu morfles. T'auras pas de traitement de faveur. »  
Sur ce marché, je tourne les talons et me téléporte à la maison, éreintée de cette longue journée.

* * *

[Yuki](https://imgur.com/a/zGocoLO)


	8. Repas avec l'Empereur et première mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki et Julius dînent ensemble et elle se décide à lui révéler la vérité... Du moins une partie.  
> La première mission des bleus du Taureau Noir arrive.

J'arrive dans le jardin de la maison, je préfère éviter de me téléporter en pleine rue et provoquer un mouvement de panique. La température a baissé, le jardin est agréable et frais. J'entre dans le salon par la baie vitrée, j'allume la lumière et...  
« AAAHHHHHR !!!!! » Mon cri aiguë résonne sans peine dans l'édifice, suivi par un éclat de rire masculin. « JULIUS !!! » J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle devant mon visiteur non-attendu, assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. Le blondinet retient ses larmes de rire, je le vois à ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Ma main sur le cœur pour sentir s'il bat encore, je m'allonge sur le canapé, espérant que ma tension diminue ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

« Désolé de te faire peur à chaque fois que je te rends visite, je voulais savoir comment s'étaient passés tes examens de Chevalier et je me doutais que tu serais rentrée chez toi ! » Sa voix s'est radoucie, son visage est rassurant. J'ai presque réussi à me calmer lorsque je réalise que l'Empereur Mage se trouve chez moi, sans la présence de mon père.  
« Dites... Mon père sait que vous pénétrez dans le domicile d'une de vos nouvelles recrues, qui plus est sa fille, sans son accord ? » Julius sourit timidement, yeux fermés tandis qu'il se frotte la nuque, gêné. « Ton père m'a autorisé à te rendre visite pour s'assurer que tu vas bien ! J'ai un peu de temps devant moi et ça ne me dérange pas. » Je soupire, l'explication est logique mais la personne qui veille sur moi l'est un peu moins. Il aurait pu charger quelqu'un d'autre de moins éminent pour veiller sur sa fille, pas l'Empereur !  
« Αυτός ο άντρας έκανε πάντα όπως θέλει, πεθαίνει και αλλάζει τον κόσμο δεν έχει διαταράξει τις κακές του συνήθειες! »  
_« Cet homme n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, mourir et changer de monde n'a en rien troublé ses mauvaises manies ! »_

 _  
_ « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il retrouve sa fille après cinq ans, à sa place je ferais de même. » Dit Julius, se redressant sur le fauteuil. 

  
_J'ai horreur quand je passe en mode grec devant un helléniste.  
_

_  
_ Boudeuse, je lui accorde ce point-là. Au fait, il m'avait posé une question !  
« Mes examens se sont bien passés, ce fut très simple à exécuter et j'ai été sélectionnée par tous les capitaines, sans exception. Et j'ai rejoint Yami et le Taureau Noir. » Je raconte à Julius, qui a repris son air curieux et enjoué. Il a vraiment l'air d'un ange, même dans son état de féru de magie. « Et le duel ! J'ai entendu dire que ton adversaire s'était pétrifié face à ton aura ! J'aurais tellement aimé te voir à l'oeuvre ! Une telle magie d'intimidation, qui plie même le sol à ta volonté, c'est dingue ! »

Je ris, me remémorant ce duel... Non. Cette raclée à sens unique. Je me lève du canapé et je vais à la cuisine.

« Ce petit con m'avait insultée, supposant que ma magie n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et qu'il reconsidérerait lors de ma défaite de me faire devenir son esclave. Je lui ai appris sa place. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un de mon espèce. » Je lâche un petit ricanement et du coin de l’œil, voit Julius afficher un petit regard curieux. Je fouille les placards, cherchant quoi cuisiner et j'oublie pendant un instant le rang de mon invité.  
« Au fait, je vous avais promis de tout vous raconter si je devenais Chevalier, si vous avez le temps vous pourriez rester dîner avec moi, je meurs de faim et je suis ingérable et peu coopérative l'estomac vide... » Un petit silence s'installe après avoir fini ma phrase et je relève la tête en direction de Julius, honteuse. « Navrée ! Vous avez peut-être déjà dîné ou d'autres projets ! Excusez ma maladresse ! » Julius se lève d'un bond et secoue ses mains en l'air en guise de négation. « Non non ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! J'ai eu une longue journée et je n'ai pas encore dîné ce soir, et comme tu dis tu m'avais promis quelques explications, c'est l'occasion idéale ! » Me rassure t-il, s'approchant du comptoir séparant la cuisine, le salon, et nous deux. « Et puis, je n'ai pas non plus été totalement honnête avec toi, ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces cinq dernières années. » Je sursaute, les pommes de terres que j'avais trouvé dans le placard sautant de mes mains pour terminer sur le passe-plats.  
  
_Qu'a t-il pu bien dire de gênant à Julius ???  
  
_Julius, face à mes yeux écarquillés, comprend mon combat intérieur pour ne pas fustiger mon père à son retour. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien dit de négatif ou de compromettant sur toi ! José n'a fait que montrer de vieilles photos de toi, il m'a raconté des anecdotes, quels étaient tes rêves à l'époque... C'est un père très attaché à sa précieuse fille ! » Constate t-il, s'accoudant sur le comptoir, sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je me gèle une fraction de secondes sur place, la dernière pomme de terre épluchée dans la main. Ce sourire me tuera plus vite que ma magie. Une partie de moi admire ces lèvres parfaites, qui ont l'air incroyablement douces et l'autre partie de moi songe sincèrement à faire définitivement taire toute émotion en moi, pour ne pas succomber à ces lèvres. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Désolée, mesdames les patates, vous allez morfler pour apaiser mes états d'âmes. J'attrape le couteau et coupe les pommes de terre en frites, sous le regard curieux de Julius.  
« Oui, pour moi c'est le père parfait. Il a su me pousser à réaliser mes rêves, que j'ai abandonné lors de sa mort, pour ne pas laisser ma mère seule. J'espère me rattraper pendant le laps de temps où je resterai ici. » Je me tourne vers l'évier pour rincer mes frites et je sors du frigidaire les œufs, une salade, des fruits rouges et une bouteille de bière. Je nous sers un verre chacun.  
« Pendant le laps de temps où tu resteras ici ? » Répète t-il, puis boit une gorgée de son verre. Son ton est devenu plus sérieux, je vais devoir bien choisir mes mots. Je bois également ma bière pour récupérer un peu de courage, et tout en préparant la salade de fruits rouges, j'inspire et dans mon expiration, je me lance.  
« Mon poignet n'est pas une simple blessure. Il y a... Des chiffres gravés dessus. Un compte-à-rebours. Actuellement, j'en suis à 172, demain il passera à 171. » Ma main gauche me gêne inconsciemment, me forçant à serrer du poing. L'intensité du regard que Julius porte à ma manchette me fait frissonner l'espace d'un instant.  
« Et que se passera t-il lorsque le décompte arrivera à 0 ? » Me demande t-il, allant droit au but. Sa voix est toujours aussi sérieuse. Je déglutis, nerveuse. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité. Pas maintenant. Si je dois réellement veiller sur lui, il doit savoir uniquement le strict minimum. Je soupire et je lui réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux, réunissant toute mon assurance à disposition.

« Je quitterais le Royaume de Clover de la même manière dont je suis arrivée. »

« Hm... » Julius se caresse le menton, analysant l'information. Je me crispe, inspectant la moindre réaction de sa part.

  
_Pitié, faites qu'il avale cette couleuvre.  
_

_  
_ Il lâche un soupir, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en bataille d'une main, l'autre portant son verre à sa bouche pour boire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toujours sur le qui-vive, ça ne doit pas être évident que d'avoir cette pression sur les épaules. » Me lâche t-il finalement, après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Et par Gaïa, je m'y connais en éternité. Mes épaules se relâchent, la pression retombe doucement. J'ai cette sensation de nœud dans l'estomac, cette appréhension latente mais présente. Je me suis promis un jour de ne plus jamais mentir, et là, je ments éhontément à mon sauveur, mon ange gardien. Pour me repentir au mieux, je vais lui raconter mon passif. Je dois le faire.  
« C'est rien, encore. Attendez-donc la suite... » Je mets les coupelles de salade de fruit au frais et commence la préparation de la _tortilla española_. Julius s'installe sur le tabouret et son silence m'indique de continuer mon histoire.  
Je lui explique que même si physiquement je vais avoir 26 ans, mon âme est beaucoup plus vieille que ce qu'il peut imaginer. Que mon âme est particulière, que je suis d'ascendance divine, qu'à chaque vie, je ne vis que 26 ans, jamais plus, assassinée à chaque fois. Que le jour de mes 25 ans, si je ne suis pas née dans une famille pratiquant la magie, la mienne se révélait à ce moment-là en même temps que mes souvenirs d'avant. Qu'à ce moment, le fameux titan appelé Chronos se mettait à me pourchasser, pour m'engrosser ou me tuer dans le cas échéant. Que des dieux, dont James, Eros et Aether sont mes précieux alliés, en plus de Damien, plus connu sous le nom de l'Archange Gabriel.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que je vide mon sac, les beaux yeux lavande de Julius se perdent dans le vide. Il a les mains croisées, sa tête posée dessus. J'arrête soudainement de parler, par crainte de son jugement. Ses traits sont marqués, une petite ride d'expression se creuse sur son front et renforce son charme naturel. Julius sort de sa torpeur, redirigeant son regard vers moi. Il m'adresse une expression désolée, dénuée de pitié. « Cela doit être horrible de vivre ainsi, sans pouvoir réellement construire ta vie, ou être pleinement heureuse. » Me dit-il, amer.

Je retourne la _tortilla_ pour faire cuire l'autre côté et un ricanement nerveux m'échappe. Julius se redresse, surpris de ma réaction. « Je ne voulais pas me moquer, désolée. Je me disais juste que ma vie, dans cette vie-ci, s'était arrêtée le jour où mon père est décédé dans mon monde. Et comme il vous a raconté, j'étais heureuse, avant. Je n'attends pas plus, maintenant que je sais qui je suis. » J'explique, me lançant dans la préparation de l'entrée, pour garder mes mains occupées et mon esprit avec. « Tu n'as personne qui t'attend dans ton monde ? Un être cher ? De la famille ? Des amis ? » S'inquiète t-il. 

  
_Arrêtez de me fixer avec ce regard si compatissant et doux..._

« Si, j'ai bien de la famille et des amis, comme tout le monde. Deux chats, qui sont aux bons soins de mes alliés. Aucune moitié, cependant. Et au vu de mes précédentes vies, ce n'est pas plus mal. En dix mille ans, je me suis mariée – de ce que je sais des souvenirs à disposition – que trois fois. Et ça s'est mal fini à chaque fois. L'un des deux mourrait le premier mois du mariage. Sans compter les deux grossesses que j'ai eu, qui se sont terminées en fausses couche. Je suis la déesse la plus maudite de mon monde ! » J'ironise, la larme à l'oeil. « Encore heureux qu'en dix mille ans d'existence, mon âme a été mise en sommeil pendant sept millénaires. Il n'y a que ces trois derniers millénaires où j'ai été réellement active, mon âme ayant été scellée au même moment où j'ai scellé l'ancien royaume de mon Divin Papa. »  
Le repas est prêt et je suis consciente d'avoir jeté un froid terrible dans la pièce. J'emporte les plats sur la table au coin de la cuisine, près de la baie vitrée et Julius me rejoint. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, elle est agréablement chaude et douce, même à travers ma cape. Il regarde le blason du Taureau, puis mes yeux, et me dit, optimiste. « Tu es dans un monde différent de ton monde d'origine. Les choses se passeront très certainement différemment. Une compagnie, c'est aussi une famille et je sais pertinemment que Yami ne te laissera jamais tomber. C'est aussi le cas pour ton père, et pour moi. »  
Je réalise la proximité entre nous et avec ce qui semble être une demi-promesse, mon cœur s'emballe et ma respiration s'accélère légèrement. 

  
_Cette odeur... Musc noir et santal. Où l'ai-je déjà sentie...?  
_

_  
_ Ma capacité à déceler les magies par leurs différentes odeurs se réveille. Musc noir et santal, mon talon d'Achille. Deux fragrances enivrantes qui se combinent à merveille.  
Je suis tirée de mon analyse olfactive par une légère pression sur mon épaule et un froid soudain là où la main de Julius était posée. Je me redresse, mon humeur redevenue gaie, et nous nous installons à table pour diner.  
Le repas fut agréable, nous discutions de banalités, de magie, de la vie d'Empereur-Mage, de Marx qui fustigeait Julius à la moindre sortie pendant son travail.

L'heure tournait, et ma gravure changea pour afficher _**171**_. Il se fit tard, et Julius se leva pour rentrer au château, en m'ayant au préalable remerciée pour ce bon repas. « Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te rendre visite ces prochains jours, j'ai une enquête sur le feu. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'aide pour Chronos ou autre, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. » ajoute t-il, courtoisement. J’acquiesce, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il part dans son halo de lumière, laissant la maison tout à coup bien vide, et froide.  
Je fais rapidement la vaisselle puis, après une rapide douche, part me coucher.

* * *

_Je me réveille dans cet espace séparé du monde et du temps. Du moins mon corps astral se réveille dans ce lieu confiné et infini à la fois. Je flotte tranquillement dans l'air, je sais que je suis dans une vision. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre Aether.  
Mais mon attente ne se fait pas longue. A moins qu'elle l'aie été, mais que je ne l'ai pas ressenti ? Tout est possible, ici. Tout est possible avec mon Gardien, surtout.  
Son énergie apparaît, je me retourne et je vois Aether, toujours avec son masque et la même tenue.  
Il s'approche de moi et matérialise mon Cryptex-Grimoire à partir de mon propre cœur, là où je le dissimule la plupart du temps. Ma surprise se fait grande, comment arrive t-il à faire ça ? Il lit la question sur mon visage et d'un petit rire, élude la question.  
« Je suis heureux de voir que tu as ton Grimoire. Félicitations également pour ton poste de Chevalier-Mage ! » Il applaudit, sa voix métallique résonnant dans l'espace. « Merci » je lui réponds timidement. Il me rend mon grimoire, que je renvoie à sa place, dans mon cœur. Puis je sens Aether tout près de moi, ses bras se glissent dans mon dos et m'enserrent.  
« Tu as donc décidé de mentir, je vois. » Sa voix est grave mais n'est pas accusatrice. Je garde le silence, qu'il prend à juste titre pour une affirmation.  
« Ments-tu pour toi-même, pour te protéger ? Ou pour protéger Julius et ta compagnie ? » La question est pertinente.  
« Les deux. Je ne dois pas perdre le contrôle, et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas m'attacher, ou laisser les autres s'attacher à moi. » Je lui réponds en toute honnêteté.  
Son étreinte se resserre. Je me sens en sécurité, en paix, même si je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble mon Gardien. Je sais juste qu'il est là pour moi.  
« N'oublie pas les mythes que tu lisais, quand tu étais plus jeune. C'est en voulant à tout prix éviter l'inévitable que l'on provoque ce que l'on évite. » Me prévient-il, avant de me relâcher doucement.  
Puis, il disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé. Tout se floute autour de moi, je vais me réveiller._

* * *

  
_8H00_

_  
_ Comme prévu, je suis à l'heure au Repère. Je vois Asta perdu à l'extérieur, à moitié endormi. Je l'interpelle et il sursaute, pris au dépourvu . « Ah ! Yuki ! Je suis complètement perdu ! C'est impossible de trouver la salle de bains et je suis sûr que les pièces ont changé de place ! » Le petit blond cendré s'arrête, un bruit d'eau se fait entendre. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?  
La réponse ne se fait pas entendre, une boule d'eau géante fonce droit sur nous. J'esquive en un salto mais Asta n'a pas réagi à temps et se la prend en pleine face. Je regarde vers le lieu de provenance de la magie, et je vois une ado épuisée, mains sur les genoux, ses beaux cheveux argentés en queue de cheval.

_Elle ressemble à un des capitaines de compagnie.  
_

_  
_ « Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi ça ne se passe pas comme je le veux ?» Dit-elle, frustrée au plus haut point. Elle semble en pleine lutte intérieure, une lutte contre elle-même et ses pouvoirs. Je sens sa magie fluctuer, elle est puissante mais instable. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour cette gamine qui me ressemble au niveau du contrôle de la magie. Elle se redresse, une détermination nouvelle dans son regard rosé. Elle concentre sa magie, tentant de contrôler son sort mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche...  
« Pourquoi... Pourquoi... POURQUOI ??? »  
Ouais, sa frustration est le début de la réponse à _pourquoi sa magie est incontrôlable_. Son mana s'affole et la jeune femme se retrouve piégée dans son propre sort, une immense sphère aqueuse s'élevant dans les airs, avec des trombes d'eau s'agitant de parts et d'autres, entre le sol et la prison d'eau. Je me rapproche du Repère, les autres membres de la compagnie alertés par l'afflux de mana. Vanessa n'a pas pris le temps de s'habiller, bouteille en main.  
« Eh bien... »  
« Bah ça, quelle magie. » Continue Yami. « Elle échappe à son contrôle. Vaudrait mieux agir et vite, sinon... » Poursuit Magna, épaté par la gamine. Bien vu l'aveugle, cette jeune est en train de se noyer dans son sortilège. « Si seulement on avait quelqu'un capable de neutraliser la magie... » Pense Yami à voix haute.  
Son souhait est exaucé, Asta tombe d'un arbre directement à nos pieds. « Ah ! Tu tombes bien toi ! Parfait timing ! »

Et il le choppe par le col, en position de lancer. « Fais quelque chose pour ça » ordonne le capitaine à Asta. Le pauvre écarquille les yeux « Quoi ? Hein ? Attends ! J'suis censé faire quoi ? Et je ne vole pas ! » Hurle le futur missile humain alors que Yami prend de l'élan pour son lancer d'Asta. « Repousse tes limites. Ici et maintenant. »  
Yami contracte tous ses muscles et invoque un peu de magie pour propulser Asta dans les airs. Je suis certaine qu'il a franchi le mur du son avec son mouvement de poignet, pour la première seconde. Asta fonce à vive allure vers la sphère aqueuse, sort son grimoire, son épée, et tranche d'un coup sec la sphère, brisant la magie. Asta et Noelle – j'ai enfin eu le nom de la gamine par Vanessa – tombent des airs, sauvés par Finral au dernier moment  
« Magie Spatiale : Porte de l'Ange Déchu ! »

Les jeunes se retrouvent dans le portail de Finral, puis s'écrasent au sol à l'horizontale par le portail de sortie. 

  
_C'est douloureux quand ça arrive, je compatis.  
_

_  
_ « OUAIIIIS J'SUIS VIVANT !!! Merci Monsieur Spatial !!! » Hurle Asta, égal à lui-même mais soulagé d'être en vie.  
« Bien joué petit ! » Félicite Yami, fier comme un coq. « Ah ! Eh, toi ! » Asta s'adresse à Noelle, qui est encore au sol, sonnée. Je sens l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Pour l'avoir déjà eue auparavant, je sais déjà qu'elle se sent honteuse. « Elle est carrément démente ta magie !! T'es extraordinaire !! Bon sang, je suis trop jaloux, je n'ai aucun pouvoir moi ! Avec de l'entraînement, tu finiras par la maîtriser... Et rien ne t'arrêtera ! Moi, je dois beaucoup travailler pour ne pas être un raté. » S'émerveille Asta, surprenant Noelle au plus haut point. Elle est bouche bée et je jurerais voir ses joues rosir devant Asta. 

  
_Ouhh... Une future histoire d'amour ? Je vis pour les histoires d'amour. Je ship grave.  
_

_  
_ « Quoi ? Alors tu ne régules pas ta magie, c'est ça ? Vous auriez du nous le dire plus tôt, Votre Royale Perdante ! » taquine Magna à son tour.  
« Nous sommes les Taureaux Noirs, un bon vrai groupe de ratés. Tes petits défauts, ce n'est pas grand-chose, idiote. » Rassure Yami, cigarette dans la bouche.  
Finral, Charmy et Vanessa rassurent également Noelle, l'un par la drague, l'autre par la nourriture et la dernière par des cours particuliers. Asta tend la main à Noelle, qui l'accepte humblement. Je m'avance à mon tour envers la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter convenablement. Je suis Yuki, ravie de te rencontrer Noelle. »  
« Ravie aussi de te rencontrer... » Me dit elle tout bas.

  
_Oh, alerte tsundere !_

_  
  
_« Je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer et dans de drôles de circonstances mais... Je veux juste te dire que j'ai été comme toi. Je le suis toujours. J'apprends encore à contrôler ma magie et comme toi, je suis frustrée par ma famille. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. » Je propose gentiment à Noelle, qui me regarde, ébahie.  
« Comment tu.. ? »  
« Comment je sais que ta famille pose problème ? Contrôle de la magie et famille vont de pair, je vis quelque chose de similaire, j'ai donc compris que tu étais tourmentée par quelque chose du genre. » J'explique, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Durant un court instant elle me rend mon sourire, puis retrouve son expression boudeuse.  
« Merci.. Je suppose. » Elle croise les bras, regardant ailleurs. « Rentrons, tu vas attrapper froid. » Je lui dis, indiquant le Repaire.

  
Après cet incident, nous nous retrouvons tous pour le petit-déjeuner, et je découvre Grey, une jeune femme dissimulée par sa magie de transformation. Encore un cas presque désespéré dans cette compagnie. Les discussions sur les rôles d'un chevalier-mage vont bon train, jusqu'à ce que Yami confie comme mission aux jeunes d'aller chasser du sanglier au village de Saussy. « Toi aussi tu y vas, Yuki. » M'ordonne Yami, ses yeux me tranchant sans même me toucher. « Seulement si tu me dis où t'achètes tes clopes, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas solicité mes poumons. » Il crache sa fumée, me donne l'information que je désire et une cigarette pour la route, pour me soudoyer. Je rejoins Asta, Noelle et Magna, tous les trois sur le balai de leur aîné qui est... 

  
_C'est quoi ce balai de métalleux ?On dirait la Harley Davidson des balais magiques !_

_  
  
_Je pleure de rire devant les trois jeunes sur le balai, c'est une scène hilarante. Magna vit mal ma moquerie et me menace de me laisser en plan, sauf que je sais voler, _moi._ Sous son regard incrédule, j'intensifie ma magie et je plane à côté de lui. Je lui tire la langue et je pars devant, talonnée par le trio comique. Lorsque nous arrivons au village, il est recouvert de brume. Mais pas de la brume normale... Une brume magique.

  
_Les ennuis commencent._  
  



	9. Le Bâtard Glacé et l'Ouverture des Chakras

« Le village... Est recouvert par la brume ? La météo est pourrie par ici. » Constate Asta, quelque peu perturbé.

« Crétin ! C'est de la magie ! Je doute que nous puissions atteindre notre but... Même en pénétrant dans cette enceinte. » Répond Noelle du tac au tac, cinglante. Si, nous le pouvons. Nous avons dans notre équipe un petit gars au talent particulier.   
« Eh, Asta, coupe cette brume avec ton épée. » Ordonne Magna, doué de bon sens. Asta, par contre, l'est un peu moins. « Quel ignorant... Les épées, ça coupe pas le brouillard. »  
« C'est toi l'ignorant ! Ton épée est capable de trancher toute magie !! » Hurle Magna, excédé.   
Ni une ni deux, Asta tire son épée de son Grimoire et l'agite dans tous les sens dans ce brouillard suspect, qui se désintègre à son contact. Une fois disparu, l'horreur nous envahit lorsque nos yeux tombent sur un triste spectacle. Les villageois sont groupés au centre du village, assis, avec au dessus de leur tête une vingtaine – voire plus – de stalactites flottantes. Tous les villageois, femmes et enfants compris, sont salement amochés et perdus dans le désespoir. Le sang bout dans mon corps.  
« Commençons l'exécution. » Résonne une voix aussi glaciale que ces stalactites. Sur cette phrase, les stalactites sont lâchées sur la population et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, Magna et Asta se jettent dans le combat.  
« Magie de flammes ! Explosion Multi-tirs ! »   
Des mini-missiles enflammés détruisent ces guillotines de glace, invoqués par Magna. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, ces jeunes sont réactifs et prometteurs. Les villageois reprennent espoir. « Les chevaliers-mages sont venus à notre rescousse ? »   
« Il se passe quoi ici ? » Grogne le mage de feu, menaçant.

Les larmes d'un petit garçon attirent l'attention de Magna. « Grand-père, ta prière a été entendue... » Le petit blond se trouve à genoux auprès d'un homme âgé. Je scanne ses signes vitaux et mon estomac se tord face à l'évidence. Cet homme est malheureusement décédé suite à ses blessures.   
« Mec ! Eh ! Le vieux ! Tiens bon ! » Se précipite Magna. Je l'attrape par le poignet, consciente qu'il n'apprécierait pas le geste. Il me lance un regard hagard et je secoue la tête. « Il est trop tard Magna. On ne peut plus rien pour lui. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est venger sa mort et capturer ces salauds. » Sa mâchoire se contracte, je l'entends grincer des dents. Il se retourne vers le groupe de mages et leur chef, hors de lui. « C'est toi ?! »  
Le chef, un homme relativement grand, a une cicatrice le long du visage. Ses yeux et ses courts cheveux sont de couleur gris perle et même son expression faciale est glaciale. Je rêve de le brûler jusqu'à l'os mais Magna en a bien plus envie, de plus ça l’entraînera.

« Comment as-tu pu foutre en l'air mon beau programme ? Dans trois secondes... Tout le monde mourra. » Prédit-il, sèchement.

Mon petit con, même si les jeunots ne parviennent pas à te foutre une raclée monumentale, je suis là pour les épauler. Je craque mes phalanges une à une, me plaçant devant les villageois. Le criminel invoque un énorme projectile de glace et le lance sur nous. Magna se fige, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, lorsque Asta se jette sur le sortilège et le brise d'un coup d'épée, hurlant à plein poumons.

« CA SUFFIT ! » Asta est sorti de ses gonds. « Pourquoi de telles horreurs ? Vous êtes qui bordel ?? » Le criminel reste indifférent. Ses sous-fifres répondent à sa place. « Nous n'avons pas été informés que des chevaliers-mages interviendraient... » Commence l'un. « Les Taureaux Noirs... Des rustres hérétiques qui n'ont rien à voir avec les autres chevaliers, hein ? » Insulte le deuxième. Asta et Magna bouillonnent, l'appel du combat se fait ressentir. Noelle, avec moi à l'arrière, est tenue. Le chef des criminels regarde sa montre à gousset et se fait enfin entendre. « Cinq minutes. Ces bons à rien de paysans n'entendent rien à rien. Nous les éliminerons rapidement... Et chercherons ce pour quoi nous sommes venus ! »  
  
 _Cela ne présage rien de bon. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

« NE M'IGNORE PAS !!! » Rugit Asta, tout en chargeant le criminel. L'homme se rend enfin compte de la puissance latente qu'Asta a en stock et son potentiel surhumain. Mais ce que le criminel fait ensuite est proche du suicide, il se met à déblatérer des monstruosités sur les pauvres et roturiers. Que ces villageois ne sont que des pathétiques animaux sans magie, qu'ils sont des ratés, qu'ils ne devraient pas vivre. Asta se décompose sur place, fulminant peu à peu, les yeux chargés d'un désir de justice impartiale.

« Ces personnes... Je me dois de les protéger !!! » C'est un cri du cœur d'Asta. Une résolution inébranlable.  
L'homme invoque d'une main une nouvelle salve de pieux glacés, et d'une voix tout aussi sinistre, dit. « Je vois, tu as de l'estime pour ces ratés. » Il est soutenu par ses sous-fifres, qui insufflent leur propre magie dans une attaque combinée.  
« Magie composée, Glace et Brume : Cage de glace sans fin » Asta et Magna parent les attaques au péril de leur vie, la situation est critique. Ils plient au fur et à mesure face aux sortilèges bombardés sur nous, Noelle se sent impuissante. Une petite fille nous attrape par la manche, nous regarde et implore Noelle, en larmes. « Mademoiselle Chevalier... S'il vous plaît, sauvez-nous... »  
Je souris intérieurement. C'est le déclic dont notre petite princesse avait besoin. Son grimoire s'agite de lui-même, une nouvelle page s'écrit, gagnant en puissance grâce à ce nouveau sort.

Un flash me traverse le crâne, je tombe à genoux.   
_  
Une vision ?  
  
_ Je vois les événements qui suivent avant même qu'ils se produisent. La douleur disparaît, je regarde Noelle, avec un sourire mystérieux.   
Elle se met à genoux et invoque son nouveau sort, un dôme se forme autour des villageois et nous-même.

« Magie créatrice de l'eau : L'Antre du Dragon ! » Dans un rugissement, des trombes d'eau, semblable à ce matin, s'unissent et terminent le dôme qui se formait. La jeune femme se relève, une nouvelle assurance peinte sur son visage. « Je suis de sang royal et j'appartiens aux Taureaux Noirs !! Je veillerai sur le peuple de ce pays !! »   
  
_Je suis si fière de ce petit caneton ! Elle deviendra un magnifique cygne !  
  
_ « C'est ça qu'on veut Noelle ! Je te laisse gérer la défense, laisse-moi soigner autant que possible les villageois. » Dis-je à l'adolescente, commençant à soigner les enfants avec ma magie de feu. Leurs blessures sont superficielles mais je ne peux les laisser s'infecter. Ma magie de flammes permet de cautériser les plaies et de les stériliser par la même occasion, sans brûler. Les petits me regardent, émerveillés face aux flammes violettes et or qui dansent autour d'eux et lèchent leurs blessures. Certaines flammes prennent volontairement l'apparence de petits animaux adorables pour les rassurer et les distraire de cette scène effroyable.  
Je les soigne par groupe, cela ne me prend pas plus d'énergie et c'est beaucoup plus rapide.   
  
« J'ai aucune magie mais je vais quand même te faire tomber ! » Promet Asta au criminel. Je parie que le combat est enfin terminé.   
  
_Non, pas encore.  
_  
« LORD HEATH ! » Balbutie un des enfoirés qui accompagnent le maître des enfoirés, du nom de Heath. Je jette un œil derrière moi et voir qu'il s'est fait transpercer du bout de la claymore d'Asta. Tout s’enchaîne. Heath contre-attaque, Asta se retrouve acculé, Magna réplique tel un forcené et est sauvé in extremis par le sort de protection de Noelle. Alors qu'Asta esquive et pare les pieux glacés, zigzaguant vers son ennemi, il assène un dernier coup qui clôture réellement le combat. Heath tombe à terre, maîtrise par Magna qui emprisonne tous les terroristes avec sa magie de feu, telle une camisole inviolable. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux s'échappe grâce à une magie de l'eau.

« T'AS VU CA ??? » Crie Asta, fier de sa victoire, les bras en l'air. Je sursaute lorsque je le vois s'effondrer, épuisé et endormi.   
Un petit oiseau noir, comme ceux du Colisée, atterrit sur Asta, lui fracassant le crâne à coups de bec. D'ailleurs, il y a une pierre dans son bec, cet oiseau.  
  
 _Cette pierre... C'est ce qu'ils cherchaient. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.  
  
_ Cet oiseau n'est pas normal. On dirait... Un humain scellé. Je scanne l'oiseau et c'est bel et bien un humain scellé dans cette apparence, par un sort antique.. Je discuterai avec cet humain plus tard. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et il me faut le vérifier.  
Il se confirme lorsque Heath ricane doucement, son expression est celle que j'ai pu avoir dans mes autres vies. Celle d'une personne qui n'a plus rien à perdre, et qui préfère se suicider.  
« Magie de glace : le tombeau » Et sur ce sort, des cônes de glace sortent du corps du groupe d'ennemis, les tuant net. Leurs grimoires se désagrègent.  
Asta contient sa rage face à cette injustice, les larmes menacent de couler. Je termine de soigner les villageois et je vais vers Asta pour lui administrer les premiers secours. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, petit. Cet enfoiré s'est suicidé parce qu'il a surement trop à perdre en se faisant capturer. Nous mettrons ça au clair. » J'essaie de le rassurer et par miracle, ça fonctionne. Il renifle bruyamment avant de se ressaisir.   
  
Après m'être occupée de mes camarades, les villageois s'activent autour de nous, et nous nous sommes retrouvés à la tombée de la nuit au cimetière pour prier une dernière fois le chef du village, qui était une connaissance de Magna. C'est émouvant de voir Asta soutenir le petit-fils en lui promettant de l'attendre chez les chevaliers-mages, que lui aussi pourrait passer les examens haut la main. L'espoir revenir dans le petit réchauffe mon cœur.

  
  
_Moi aussi, je veux protéger ce monde. Protéger ces gamins._

* * *

Et après cette mission, nous sommes rentrés au repaire.  
  
« Vous avez vraiment bien foutu le bordel là-bas les gars !Enfin bref, je suis fier de vous ! » Nous félicite Yami, un grand sourire au visage. « OUI M'SIEUR ! » Répond Asta, toujours aussi braillard.

« L'empereur mage nous décerne une étoile ! Maintenant nous avons exactement 30 étoiles négatives ! » Ma mâchoire se déboîte face à un score aussi pathétique. Elle se déboîte encore plus lorsque Yami nous tend à tous une bourse clinquante de Yuls.  
« Et voilà la paie du mois ! »  
Asta convulse presque en sortant les pièces de sa bourse, il n'a jamais du en avoir autant d'un coup de toute sa vie. « WHOAAAH !!! DU FRIC!! Avec ça j'ai de quoi acheter 2000 patates de Hage !» Je soupèse la bourse, lourde malgré les apparences. En réalité, je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent, je le confierais à mon père qui vivra ici plus longtemps que moi. Je me ferai juste un petit plaisir à l'occasion, mais c'est tout.

« Maintenant que vous avez un peu d'argent, demain nous irons faire du shopping en ville ! Je vous accompagne vu que je n'ai rien de prévu ! » Nous propose Vanessa. Il semblerait que l'occasion se présente demain. Ca me plait. La sorcière connaît plus le coin que moi, je vais me laisser guider.   
Bourse en main, je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi lorsque Vanessa m'interpelle, une bouteille à la main. « Yuuuuukiiiii ! Tu ne voudrais pas rester boire un coup avec moi ? S'il-te-plaîîîît ? » Elle me fait les yeux doux, malheureusement pour elle, j'ai du pain sur la planche ce soir. « Désolée Vanessa, ce soir je suis occupée mais la prochaine fois peut-être ! » Je m'excuse, et sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me téléporte chez moi.

* * *

  
  
_Une journée de plus en solitaire à la maison.  
_

_  
_Mon père n'est toujours pas rentré d'Heart, ça fait une semaine qu'il est en mission là-bas. J'aurais bien discuté avec lui mais ma psychanalyse attendra. Je monte les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bains, me délasser dans un bon bain. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude, j'ajoute quelques gouttes d'huile de lavande, parfait pour la détente. Le temps que l'eau remplisse la baignoire, je vais dans la chambre et je matérialise sur le mur derrière mon ordinateur un tableau en liège, puis une carte de Clover, réalisée grâce au sortilège de reconnaissance lancé après l'obtention de mon Grimoire. Il y a très certainement au minimum un portail des Enfers dans ce Royaume, je dois le passer au peigne fin pour le trouver et contacter James ou Eros sur Terre. Damien m'est le plus _proche_ mais il n'est pas abilité à aller dans ces royaumes-là, au vu de son patrimoine génétique angélique. La seule option reste les Dieux. Lucifer inclus, vu qu'il est le maître des lieux.  
  


La carte dressée, je retourne à la salle de bains, me déshabille, laissant les vêtements au sol et j'entre dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, comme je l'aime. Je soupire de bonheur, sentant mes muscles se ramollir et se détendre petit à petit. Mes bras sont posés le long de la baignoire, sur le rebord. Mes jambes sont un peu trop grandes pour la baignoire, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au vu de mon 1m64, pour une fois je suis flattée par ma taille. Je laisse mon esprit s'apaiser et vagabonder, la fragrance de la lavande emplit mes poumons. J'aime tellement cette odeur, elle me rappelle la maison, la Provence, les jours heureux.   
  
Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire, j'expire. Mes sens s'aiguisent, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la baignoire, l'eau atteint mes épaules et le bas de ma nuque. L'eau est un excellent conducteur magique, en plus d'être l'élément de prédilection de Papa Poséïdon. Si je veux trouver ce portail, je vais devoir investiguer en paix et en sécurité.   
  
Le clapotis de l'eau lié à mes mouvements est le seul bruit résonnant dans la maison. J'entends au loin les oiseaux qui piaillent, le bruit du vent dans les branches, l'herbe qui ondule. J'entends les bruits de la ville, au loin. J'étends mon ouïe le plus possible, sans succès. Un Portail aurait fait un bruit sinistre de tambours étouffés, tels un cœur qui palpite lentement, avec cette impression de mort imminente en plus. Là, je n'entends rien de tel. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas de Portail, il en existe  _forcément_ un, juste qu'il est inactif. Je vais me concentrer sur l'aura, le mana, l'empreinte magique. Je l'ai déjà ressentie auparavant – ayant déjà fait des aller-retour pour  _diverses_ raisons dans mes vies antérieures – ça sera plus pratique, pas forcément plus simple, cependant.   
  
Je m'immerge totalement dans l'eau, retenant mon souffle. De l'eau de mer, de rivière, ou courante, ça passe. De l'eau aromatisée ou agrémentée, mes poumons n'aimeraient pas ça. J'ai deux minutes devant moi avant de commencer à suffoquer. 

  
_**2Min00** _

  
J'ouvre un à un mes chakras, en partant du chakra-racine ou _Muladhara_ , lié à l'élément de la terre. Le synchroniser revient à me synchroniser avec toute la terre du Royaume, le temps de mon immersion. Je passe au Svadhishthana, le chakra sacré lié à l'élément de l'eau. Il est placé au niveau des parties intimes, je suis toujours un peu réticente à le synchroniser mais je n'ai pas le choix. L'énergie résonne entre mes deux premiers chakras et je sais que je ne dois pas perdre de temps.

  
_**1Min30** _

Le Manipura et l'Anahata, troisième et quatrième chakras, sont les plus simples à ouvrir, représentants respectivement le plexus solaire et le coeur, les voyages astraux et l'amour, le feu et l'air. Mon âme est habituée des voyages astraux, puis même si j'ai une poisse monumentale en amour, c'est ce qui, en partie, a fait que je suis maudite.

  
_**1Min20** _

  
Le Vishuddah. Le chakra de la gorge. L'Ether, l'espace céleste. Je perds une fraction de seconde ma concentration en pensant à Aether, que je croise toujours dans un espace similaire. Je stocke mon énergie dans ce chakra, perçant petit à petit le plafond de verre de ma méditation, et en un coup je synchronise mes deux derniers chakras, l'Ajna du troisième œil et le Sahasrara du cosmos.

  
_**50 s** _

Mon corps est totalement synchronisé, l'énergie afflue sans barrière, cela m'en coûtera très certainement la santé mais je dois mener à bien mon expertise. Tout m’apparaît en tête telle une carte de sonar, seuls apparaissent les reliefs et les zones magiques ou à forte densité magique. Je cherche au nord. Rien.

  
_**40 s** _

  
L'Est contient une zone puissante de magie, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche... Cela ressemble plutôt aux temples anciens sur Terre, regorgeant de mystères. Putain, je manque de temps!

  
_**20 s** _

L'ouest pourrait être une bonne piste si elle n'était pas bordée par Heart. J'espère que le Sud sera la bonne destination.

  
_**10 s** _

_**  
**_Mes poumons sont endoloris, le besoin de respirer se fait pressant. Mais je dois vérifier le sud! On dirait une zone portuaire. La mer, la plage, la côte. Et...

  
_**0 s** _

Je sors brutalement la tête de l'eau, luttant pour respirer à pleins poumons. J'halète fort, étourdie par le manque d'air et la méditation brisée. Je me rassied dans mon bain, appuyant mon buste contre mes jambes repliées. J'attends que mon pouls retrouve un rythme plus calme, cette crainte de la noyade n'a pas disparue lors de ma "divinisation". Je ne savais pas nager jusqu'à mes 25 ans, les craintes ont la vie dure.   
Je porte la main à mon cou, prenant mon pouls. Quelques secondes passent, mon cœur est redevenu calme. Mais je me sens vidée de mon énergie. Je sors avec précaution de la baignoire, retirant le bouchon. Je me sèche, emporte mon linge dans ma chambre et je fouille mon placard à la recherche d'un pyjama propre. Un t-shirt noir trop grand et un mini-short bleu. Je m'habille et m'installe sur mon ordinateur. J'appuie sur le bouton d'alimentation et il s'allume.

  
  
_Papa, quand tu rentres, explique-moi ce miracle.  
_

_  
_J'entre mon mot de passe datant du collège et j'ouvre un fichier Word. J'ai besoin de tout retranscrire, que ça soit pour moi ou pour mon père. Je tape rapidement sur mon clavier le fruit de ma recherche périlleuse.

  
  
_Mardi 3 septembre – année inconnue – année terrienne 2019_

_Recherche d'un Portail, méditation aquatique.  
_

_Résultats:  
Nord – zone neutre, rien à signaler.  
Est – tombe, sanctuaire ou temple détecté, aucune énergie démoniaque ou divine de présente.  
Ouest – forte densité de mana, aucune énergie démoniaque ou divine de présente. Proche du Royaume de Heart.  
Sud – Faible présence des énergies supérieures, sur la côte Sud-Est. INVESTIGUER AU PLUS VITE!!!  
  
Nota Bene: Probablement l'unique Portail du Royaume. Le sécuriser en cas de confirmation de la nature de la source d'énergie. Chronos pourrait trouver un moyen de le traverser de force._

_  
  
_Je m'arrête de pianoter sur le clavier lorsqu'une présence familière se fait ressentir derrière moi. Je me retourne, pivotant avec mon fauteuil et je souris, rassurée.  
  
"Cariña, que fais-tu à ce pauvre clavier?" La voix profonde de mon père résonne dans la chambre, ravivant cette maison de sa chaleur. Il s'approche de moi et regarde l'écran. Ses yeux passent sur chaque phrase, lisant attentivement, puis se reportent sur moi. "Tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois. Tu vas y aller quand?"  
Je m'étire sur ma chaise, ma hanche de grand-mère refait son "cloc" habituel. Je souris en entendant ce petit bruit puis je retourne à mes moutons. "Je vais y aller dès que possible, j'en parlerai à Yami bien évidemment, si ça empiète sur mon travail je préfère qu'il soit au courant plutôt qu'il me pende à l'entrée du Repaire." Mon père rit, puis s'assied sur le rebord de mon lit. "Je savais que tu rejoindrais la compagnie de Yami, ça convient vraiment à ton caractère."   
  
Je me tourne vers lui, faussement offusquée. "Tu insinues que je suis ingérable, tête de mule, violente, alcoolique et adepte du tabagisme? Tu as TOUT A FAIT RAISON!" J'éclate de rire un instant, l'inquiétude refaisant vite surface. Il sent mon changement d'humeur. "Tu as choisi la meilleure compagnie pour t'épauler. La plus sous-estimée, certes, mais la plus compétente. Tu es bien entourée, cariña."   
  
Je m'appuie sur l'accoudoir, mon poing sert de repose-tête. "Papa, j'ai choisi le Taureau Noir parce qu'ils sont compréhensifs. Pas pour qu'ils m'aident. Tu m'as toujours dit _aide toi et le ciel t'aidera_ , je vais m'aider seule le plus possible. Et si je meurs, ça ne fera pas plus à leur compagnie. Si j'avais été dans une compagnie royale, j'aurais eu des comptes à rendre à chaque action."  
  
Je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu violente dans mes propos. Les traits de Papa se durcissent, un mélange de tristesse et de colère se peint dans ses yeux. Je m'apprête à m'excuser mais il me coupe. "Les personnes que tu rencontres, que tu côtoies, sont des personnes avec qui tu créeras des liens, volontairement ou non. Tu entres dans leur vie et la change, imperceptiblement ou drastiquement. Il y aura un moment où tu auras des comptes à leur rendre et je te souhaite d'être honnête avec ces personnes. Que ça soit le Taureau Noir, moi-même ou... Julius."   
  
Un soubresaut nerveux me transperce lorsqu'il prononce le prénom de l'Empereur Mage. Mon père le remarque et enchaîne sa réprimande. "Tu auras beau garder tes distances avec les personnes de ce monde, mais tout comme elles, tu es humaine et douée de sentiments. Ton ascendance divine est ce qui te pourrit la vie, autant vivre le plus humainement possible. Ne refoule pas tes émotions comme j'ai pu le faire, c'est ce qui m'a tué sur Terre, avec mon cancer." Cette dernière phrase agit comme un coup de couteau dans mon âme, il a raison et je ne peux le contredire. Je ne peux qu'expliquer mes agissements.   
  
"Papa... Tu as totalement raison. Mais que se passera t-il si j'échoue? Si je ne peux vaincre Chronos? Si je meurs avant d'avoir trouvé une solution? Si vous mourrez par ma faute? Si... Si Julius meurt par ma faute? Toutes ces émotions et ces craintes, je préfère les prendre sur mes épaules tant qu'elles sont encore solides. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'attache à moi pour ensuite souffrir à cause de moi. Je sais bien que c'est la vie qui est ainsi, que l'on naît, vit, aime, souffre et meurt, mais c'est difficile à accepter." Des larmes coulent lentement le long de mes joues, je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'en suis arrivée à cet état de fatigue physique et mentale. Papa se lève et me prend dans ses bras pour me faire un gros câlin. "Fais-nous confiance ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Tu n'es pas seule, tu es dans un monde où tout est possible. Fais aussi confiance à ceux qui t'ont envoyée ici."   
  
_Tu as raison, Papa. Tu as toujours eu raison.  
_  
Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes le temps de m'apaiser, je retrouve mon sang-froid et ma question épineuse. Toujours dans ses bras, je lui la pose.  
"Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment ta maison fait pour être aussi moderne et sans branchements électriques..."   
Son torse se soulève par son rire et balotte ma tête. Je me détache de mon père et le regarde, frustrée qu'il se moque.  
"C'est un certain Dieu Primordial du nom d'Aether qui m'a quelque peu aidé il y a cinq ans, il s'est dit que t'accueillir dans un milieu familier t'aiderait à souffler un peu et à relativiser." Ma bouche forme un O parfait tout du long de son explication. Aether, petit salaud... Depuis quand veilles-tu exactement sur nous?   
Papa nous prépare le dîner et j'en profite pour lui demander comment s'est passé sa mission. Il me raconte qu'il a rencontré la Reine du Royaume de Heart, Lolopechka, et qu'il s'est entretenu avec elle sur divers sujets, dont un entraînement à divers techniques de soins et de guérisons qui pourraient être bénéfiques au Royaume de Clover, et à moi. Il me raconte également qu'il n'y a pas de Portail dans leur royaume, le pouvoir omniscient de la Reine l'aurait prévenue dès le départ s'il y en avait eu un. Et me dit qu'il y a eu certaines affaires épineuses à régler, mais que pour le moment, j'en ai pas à m'en préoccuper. Je l'engueule sur le fait qu'il ne m'aie pas contacté une seule fois sur mon portable depuis son départ, ce à quoi il a répondu que le réseau créé par Aether ne fonctionne pas hors Clover, mais qu'en cas d'urgence j'aurais pu contacter Julius.  
  
 _Contacter Julius??? Il a un téléphone??? HEIN???  
  
_ Papa rit de plus belle, m'expliquant que lorsqu'il a eu le sien, Julius s'est pris de passion pour la petite technologie et a insisté pour en avoir un, qu'il dissimule au reste du Royaume pour ne pas créer plus de soucis d'ordre mondial. Ce qui est totalement compréhensible. De temps en temps, ils s'envoient des messages, ce qui mène à prendre l'apéritif ensemble comme le jour où Julius m'a proposée de m'accompagner chercher mon Grimoire. Ceci explique celà.   
Nous mangeons le repas sur la terrasse, au clair de lune, puis après avoir débarrassé et aidé à la vaisselle, je souhaite la bonne nuit à mon père, rassurée qu'il soit rentré. Je retourne dans ma chambre, la tête jetée en première sur mon coussin, au lit.

J'invoque mon téléphone, regarde les photos déjà prises. Il y a ma mère, ma meilleure amie Erika, ma chère Justine qui malgré mon changement en cours d'année de simple humaine à humaine ++ m'a totalement acceptée. Cette photo de fin d'année prise lors d'une fête alcoolisée est juste inoubliable, contrairement à cette soirée que j'ai partiellement oublié. Et cette photo avec James et Damien, moi au milieu. Nous sommes tout sourire. Cette photo a été prise quelques jours avant l'attaque de Chronos. Comme quoi, un sourire peut cacher beaucoup de choses.   
C'est en regardant les photos que je trouve le sommeil, le cœur lourd.


	10. Le désir de Chronos et la rage de Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis énormément de temps à faire ce chapitre pour plusieurs raisons scénaristiques. Mais j'y suis arrivée. Merci encore de suivre ma fanfiction!

_Point de vue du narrateur_

La lune était à son apogée, ses rayons diffus dans le ciel étoilé de Clover. José contemplait le jardin depuis la terrasse, ses yeux sombres se perdaient dans le vide, son flux de pensée s'intensifiant à chaque seconde.  
  
En tant que père, il n'avait jamais souhaité que sa fille traverse autant d'épreuves dans sa vie mais en tant que mystique il savait pertinemment que toute chose se passe pour une raison précise et qu'il ne peut que guider sa progéniture, peu importe le chemin qu'elle emprunte. Et là, elle avait choisi la voie de la solitude. La même voie qu'elle choisissait à chacune de ses vies. Et ça le contrariait fortement.   
Toute la soirée, après que sa fille soit allée se coucher, il se demandait si ses mots l'avaient atteinte. Si elle avait pris enfin conscience que la donne pouvait changer, si elle allait être honnête envers elle-même, envers ses collègues et particulièrement Julius. C'était très certainement le cas. Il connaissait le tempérament de sa fille.

Elle était têtue, rusée, indépendante et surtout _terrifiée par la mort,_ c'était son caractère dans cette vie _._ Elle ferait les choses selon son ressenti et s'en sortirait haut la main, brisant le cycle des réincarnations forcées et vivant enfin sa vie de femme adulte.

Cependant, un doute subsistait en José. Il avait vu en rêve, grâce à Aether, des images de sa fille durant les cinq années qui ont suivi sa mort. Il avait été témoin de ce que pouvait faire le désespoir dans ce petit bout de femme. Elle n'avait pas encore ses pouvoirs mais cela restait effrayant.

  
Maintenant qu'elle avait ses pouvoirs, ça risquerait d'être pire encore, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient la raison de sa mort programmée.

  
Autodestruction, débauche, isolement, violence.

Un dieu est comparable à un humain qui cède systématiquement à ses pulsions et émotions néfastes, l'autodestruction est aisée et douloureuse.

Sa fille est un cas à part mais reste de lignée divine, Aether lui a soufflé pendant la vision que dans ses précédentes vies, _Yuki_ gérait les situations de crise de façon... Particulière. José n'en a pas su plus mais le ton qu'Aether avait employé lui avait laissé une sensation désagréable au fond de son être.  
Non. Il ne devait pas penser négativement. Si sa fille n'était pas encline à la positivité, il le serait à sa place, comme elle l'a fait elle-même avec sa mère après avoir géré son deuil.   
  
José marcha pieds nus dans le jardin, évacuant le trop plein d'énergies négatives circulant dans son corps et son esprit au contact de la terre et de l'herbe fraîche. Il marcha au niveau du pont en bois et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière proche de la balancelle. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître la personne qui l'attendait.  
"Aether. Cela faisait longtemps" Fit José, traversant le reste du jardin pour saluer son vieil ami. Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

"Le temps m'est relatif, je suis un Dieu Primordial, après tout." Répondit l'intéressé, sa voix distordue résonnant doucement à travers son masque. José jeta un coup d’œil en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre de sa fille, nerveux.  
"Elle dort à poings fermés, j'ai vérifié avant de venir te voir." Rassura l'étrange dieu.   
José reporta son attention sur Aether. "Elle a trouvé un lieu abritant potentiellement un Portail scellé, mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir."

  
Aether rit, grattant sa tempe en passant son index sous sa capuche et son masque.  
"En effet. J'ai moi-même scellé ce portail, notre petite déesse devra demander l'aide nécessaire pour accéder aux Enfers si elle y tient tant que ça."   
José eu un sourire en coin. "Tu es mesquin quand tu t'y mets, tu vas ressembler aux Olympiens si tu continues dans cette voie."   
Aether s'appuya dos contre la balancelle, bras croisés. Un long soupir s'échappa de lui.   
"J'ai déjà vécu ces événements, la seule différence est que maintenant j'ai la possibilité de changer les choses. Ta fille est aussi têtue qu'une mule, je ne fais que précipiter les choses dans la direction que je souhaite. Mais trop interférer dans le cours du temps _maintenant_ risquerait de changer l'histoire que je connais déjà."

José remarqua la fatigue du dieu et sa morosité.  
"La petite a t-elle compris qui tu es ou ce n'est pas encore le cas?"  
Aether se redressa, s'étirant les bras vers le ciel.   
"Non, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle me tuerait sur place si elle découvrait mon identité, il est trop tôt pour qu'elle comprenne aussi la sienne et ce que cette guerre des âmes implique réellement." Sa voix se fit mélancolique, peinée.

"Mais elle le comprendra bien vite si elle s'attelle à déverrouiller le Portail en priorité." Observa l'espagnol, se grattant le bouc, pensif. Aether fit quelques pas en direction de la rivière.

"Je sais que tu peux gérer ça José, ta fille t'écoutera quoi que tu lui dises. Je suis juste venu te prévenir pour le Portail, le reste, c'est à vous de voir." Et Aether disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

  
Chronos's POV  
  
Le sommeil de Yuki était loin d'être réparateur. Son angoisse provenant de son subconscient remontait à la surface et elle s'agitait dans son lit.   
Et ça, Chronos le savait. Il avait beau avoir été de nouveau scellé dans le Tartare, il conservait un lien particulier avec sa proie. Il sentait sa peur. Il sentait ses doutes. Il se délectait de toutes ses émotions négatives.   
Les pouvoirs de Yuki, bien qu'incommensurables, étaient loin d'être sous son contrôle et c'est dans son sommeil qu'elle était la plus vulnérable. Et ça, Chronos le savait. Lui, cependant, pouvait utiliser certains de ses pouvoirs, même depuis un monde différent.  
Il profita de ses faiblesses pour s'immiscer dans ses rêves.  
Tout comme Aether, il créa un espace hors du temps et des dimensions à son image. Sombre, froid, sinistre. Il y attira le corps astral de Yuki et attendit son réveil spirituel, tapi dans l'obscurité.   
  
Il voulait, non. Il veut la pervertir. La torturer. La faire sienne. La détruire. Ses tripes le lui ordonnaient, rajoutant encore plus de désir malsain à son objectif millénaire.   
  
Un dieu qui ressuscite est soumis à ses pulsions de vie et de mort et ne peut les assouvir que de deux manières sensiblement proches. S'unir avec une ou plusieurs personnes, ou tuer une ou plusieurs personnes. Dans les deux cas, la vie et la mort s'entremêlent dans une puissante pulsion primale.  
  
Les titans n'échappent pas à cette règle.   
Chronos allait assouvir cette pulsion en la torturant dans cet espace.

* * *

Yuki's POV

_Est-ce Aether qui m'a invoquée?_

_Non.  
Cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à l'endroit où il m'invoque habituellement.  
Tout est sombre et froid.  
Ce sentiment de destruction qui m'envahit...   
Non.  
Ce n'est pas possible.  
Un rire malsain bourdonne dans mes oreilles, j'essaie de les boucher pour m'en débarrasser mais je n'y parviens pas.  
Je ne veux pas entendre ce rire maintenant. Il est trop tôt pour ça.  
Mon bras frissonne lorsqu'un contact se fait contre la peau, laissant une trace bleutée empoisonnée. Je me raidis, mortifiée.  
  
"Montre-toi, Chronos." J'ordonne, la rage monte peu à peu en moi.  
  
Son rire se stoppe, suivi d'un grondement sourd montant crescendo.   
Son ombre se faufile derrière moi, disparaissant lorsque je me retourne pour le confronter.  
  
"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. Que me veux-tu?"  
  
Il ne dit rien, son ombre se mouvant de plus en plus vite autour de moi. J'essaie de la suivre du regard mais elle va dans mon angle mort.  
Je me tourne une fois de plus et sursaute.  
Ses yeux bleus glacés me surplombent et emprisonnent mon cœur tel un étau au froid mordant. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, le stress monte.  
  
Je dois rester forte.  
  
Il approche son doigt au teint diaphane près de mon menton et le glisse en dessous, maintenant le contact visuel. Il se penche vers moi, ses longues mèches blanches caressant mon visage.   
  
La haine présente dans mon être me crie de m'enfuir au plus vite mais ses yeux m'empêchent tout mouvement. Je sens les lèvres de Chronos effleurer les miennes puis stopper, reculer légèrement pour mieux m'observer. Un rictus se dessine sur son visage, défigurant ses traits. Une vague de dégout me traverse, il l'a remarqué, son expression malveillante plus malsaine que jamais.  
  
Il déplace sa bouche infame vers mon oreille et ce qu'il dit me glace le sang.  
  
"Tic, toc... Tic, toc... Tic... Toc. Je serai bientôt là pour toi, ma sublime reine. Je te laisse une dernière chance."  
  
Je ne devrais pas faire dans la provocation mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
"Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tuer une énième fois?" Je lui dis avec un rire que je n'ai jamais eu dans cette vie. Un rire empreint de haine, de lassitude, de fatalité. Le rire d'une déesse maudite.  
  
Il m'emprisonne dans ses bras, collant son buste contre le mien, son ton devient menaçant.  
  
"Sinon, je tuerais tous tes proches, dans les deux mondes. Tes parents, tes amis, ta divine famille... Mais surtout... Cet usurpateur de Novachrono."   
_

_Mes yeux se révulsent, mon corps se raidit une fois de plus, ma respiration s'arrête l'espace d'un instant. Je vois rouge._

_Il ricane.  
"Dis-moi, quelle partie de ma phrase t'a mise en colère? Celle où je tue tes parents? Hmm... Laisse-moi deviner. Celle où je tue Novachrono?"  
  
Je tente de me libérer de son emprise en gigotant dans tous les sens, en vain. Son étau se resserre, son souffle glacial glisse à mon autre oreille.  
  
"Hmm... Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais grand soin de lui. Ses pouvoirs sont d'aucune utilité face à moi. Je suis le seul Chronos. L'originel. Il n'est qu'une pâle copie. Et je le briserai, si tu ne me rejoins pas."  
  
J'essaie de lui hurler dessus, de briser ses tympans, mais mon cri se bloque dans ma gorge. Je sens ma poitrine me serrer de plus en plus fort. Je dois me réveiller au plus vite.  
  
"Je lui montrerai ce qu'est réellement la puissance de la magie temporelle. Je le soumettrai. Lui volerai son mana et son temps. Je distillerai le désespoir dans ses veines et la folie dans son âme, et je le briserai. Je lui injecterai mon propre temps, et il deviendra mon parfait petit soldat. Le peu de conscience qui lui restera à ce moment là sera réveillée, mais ses actes m'appartiendront. Il m'obéira et une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, je prendrai grand plaisir à le torturer physiquement, à le soigner, à le faire saigner encore et encore..."   
_

_  
Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **J'ai la nausée.**_

_  
  
"Et tu assisteras à cette scène interminable."_

_  
  
Il dépose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres._

_**Il va le regretter.** _

_  
  
"Et tu ne pourras rien faire."_

_  
  
Il dépose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres._

_**Il ne sait pas sur qui il est tombé.** _

_  
  
"Je te prendrai devant lui, il ne pourra rien faire."_

_  
  
Il dépose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres. Il est satisfait._

**_Il ne devrait pas me provoquer à ce point-là._ **

_  
  
"Et une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec vous deux... Je le tuerai."_

_  
  
Il dépose un autre baiser sur mes lèvres. Il relâche un instant la pression autour de moi._

_En un éclair, je libère mon bras et plonge mon poing dans sa cage thoracique dans une effusion de sang, ma main fouillant à l'intérieur de lui, trouvant son cœur. Je l'enserre de toute mes forces et l'arrache hors de Chronos. Je recule de quelques pas, le muscle palpitant dans ma main dominante. Mon esprit est dominé par le désir viscéral de le tuer. Mes yeux me brûlent et lorsque je les porte sur Chronos, son rire est remplacé par la terreur.  
  
 **A mon tour de rire.**  
  
Mon corps astral entier retrouve ses pleines capacités, j'éclate du même rire que Chronos. Mes ongles se plongent dans son cœur, il se tord de douleur. Mon aura magique se renforce et les traits de Chronos se déforment encore plus.   
  
"Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre mes proches ou ces deux mondes. Aucun de nous deux ne peut mourir dans cet espace... Mais je ne suis plus la même Rhéa-Tayet que tu as connue. Quand tu viendras pour moi, je t'attendrais. Jamais, oh... Jamais tu ne mettras la main sur mes proches." Ma menace est lourde de sens, ma propre voix me fait frissonner.  
  
Et une lumière perce ce lieu maléfique. Une lumière étincelante, chaude, rassurante. Une silhouette se découpe de cette lumière qui se diffuse sur nous, ma main lâche d'elle-même le cœur vicié de Chronos.   
  
Aether._

_Je vais enfin me réveiller.  
_

* * *

_  
  
_ _**161** _

Neuf jours se sont écoulés depuis cette nuit où j'ai été oniriquement malmenée par Chronos.

Au réveil, je bouillonnais d'une telle rage que ma magie s'en est retrouvée exacerbée, amplifiée, douloureuse. Je ne pouvais pas l'évacuer naturellement et j'en souffrais le martyr. Je suis tout de même allée au Repère pour la journée shopping, espérant que cela me change les idées mais Yami en avait décidé autrement.

Sa capacité à lire le _ki_ des autres êtres vivants lui a permis de détecter mon implosion imminente et il m'emmena auprès d'un membre mystère du Taureau Noir et propriétaire des lieux, Henri Legolant. Sa magie, Recombination Magic, reconfigurait à sa volonté l'architecture du Repère, seul lieu qu'il a connu toute sa vie au vue de sa malédiction particulière. Il ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux, sa condition physique trop faible et il survivait grâce au mana émanant des membres du Taureau Noir.   
  
Yami avait donc tout simplement conclu que le seul être pouvant me soulager de mon mana était Henri.   
Nous avons donc passé tout deux l'après-midi ensemble à faire connaissance, mon mana aspiré par ce jeune homme adorable et solitaire. Les autres ne savaient pas qu'il existait, ce qui me peina énormément mais Henri s'en accommodait. Sa malédiction était trop forte pour un chevalier normal et il comprit rapidement que j'étais différente, Henri était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle amie.  
  
Asta nous rejoignit plus tard dans l'après-midi un peu par hasard et il fit également la connaissance d'Henri et ne possédant pas de magie, Asta n'était pas touché par la malédiction. Deux nouveaux amis en un jour pour ce grand gaillard d'1m90 à la crinière infinie et blanche. Nous avons papoté une heure ensemble, puis nous sommes retournés à nos occupations. Avant de partir, Henri me fit tout simplement et lentement à cause de sa condition "Entraidons-nous Yuki!". J'acceptais sans réserve, nos deux malédictions pouvant s'annuler mutuellement.

Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, mon père avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne me sentais pas prête à lui parler de la visite nocturne de Chronos ni du changement qui s'opérait lentement en moi, me faisant basculer du côté divin et sombre de mon âme.   
  
Le jour d'après, Asta, Noelle et Luck furent envoyés à l'Est de Clover, à la frontière de Diamond, dans un donjon fraîchement apparu qui s'avérait être la source d'énergie que j'avais ressentie lors de mon investigation aquatique. Je n'y ai pas été envoyée, l'ordre de mission émanant tout droit de l'Empereur Mage pour ces trois ados en particulier.   
  
J'ai été assignée aux patrouilles un peu partout dans Clover, j'ai arrêté des bandits par-ci par-là, je guettais chaque signe possible du Portail à travers la nature sans recourir à la méditation qui aurait été trop risquée au vu de mon pic récent de magie. Mais rien de plus que cette faible énergie supérieure, déjà repérée.   
Mes journées s'articulaient en une routine bien huilée. Patrouilles, castagne, Repère, une heure avec Henri, maison.   
Jusqu'à ce qu'Asta, Noelle et Luck rentrent de mission, Asta réduit en charpies et complètement épuisé. A mes tâches se rajoutait l'entrainement des jeunes au combat au corps à corps et à la surveillance d'Asta qui ne s'est pas réveillé depuis son retour. Rien d'inquiétant, son corps étant juste vidé de son énergie et son esprit ayant besoin de récupérer. 

* * *

_Jeudi 12 septembre, 8h_

  
Aujourd'hui, je suis au Repère. Asta est sur le pied de guerre, dans le réfectoire, dévorant tout ce que les moutons cuisiniers de Charmy lui apportent. Magna et Charmy sont avec lui et me proposent de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon estomac gronde sur le moment, je m'installe volontiers et attrape les brochettes à proximité.  
Charmy est heureuse en nous observant nous baffrer sans retenue.  
  
"Vous savez comment manger, La!" Et elle tape joyeusement l'épaule d'Asta en guise d'encouragement.

L'odeur de cuir tanné et d'opium qui vient d'apparaître me prévient d'avance de l'arrivée de Yami, qui se poste devant nous.  
  
"Oï, tu t'es réveillé gamin? T'as fait du bon boulot même si t'es rentré en loques!" Félicite t-il, nonchalant.  
"B'jour monsieur!" Répond Asta, la bouche pleine.  
"T'es capable de marcher, hein? Alors rejoins le QG des Chevaliers Mages, ils veulent un rapport."  
"Hein?!" S'étouffe le jeune blond cendré, surpris.  
"Le QG des Chevaliers Mages?!" S'intéresse Luck, attiré par la conversation.  
  
Yami l'arrête de but en blanc. "T'as encore mis le bordel Luck, donc t'es pas invité. A la place, on a une mission de combat pour toi. Tu iras avec Magna."  
  
Les yeux du mage électrique s'illuminent.  
"Une mission! Joignons nos forces et faisons au mieux, Magna!"   
"Heiiin? Trop louche, t'es vraiment Luck?! T'es sûr que t'es pas Grey?" Questionne l'intéressé, paniqué.  
  
"Moi moi! J'irai!" S'exclame Charmy  
"Euh non. Pourquoi tu irais là-bas toi? Tu ne fais que manger toute la journée." Répond Yami, brisant les espoirs du gourmet, qui quitte les lieux en sautillant.  
  
Yami se tourne vers moi, terminant sa cigarette. Je bois le contenu de mon gobelet, mon repas terminé.  
"T'accompagneras Asta et Noelle au QG, l'Empereur souhaite aussi s'entretenir avec toi."  
Je fronce des sourcils.  
"T'as une idée de pourquoi?"  
"Nope, personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête de toute manière. Ce vieil homme est imprévisible." Yami rit un instant et sort une nouvelle cigarette. "Après votre conversation, il sera temps d'avoir la nôtre. Ca ne fait pas un mois mais t'es flippante ces derniers temps."  
  
Je grimace et j'aquiesce. Encore une longue journée qui s'annonce.

* * *

  
_11H_   
  


Nous sommes tous les trois arrivés à Castle Town. Asta est tel un enfant qui découvre le monde, courant dans tous les sens dans cette grande ville. Noelle essaie de le contenir, sans succès. Il y a devant nous un trio de l'Aube d'Or et je reconnais Yuno. Une jeune femme – encore adolescente – aux cheveux roux ondulés et un jeune homme, cheveux argentés et lunettes de vue, l'accompagnent. Asta se précipite vers eux et entame la discussion.  
  
Il semblerait qu'ils aient fait équipe ensemble lors de la prise du donjon et je découvre l'identité des deux jeunes de l'Aube d'Or grâce à Noelle. Mimosa Vermillion et Klaus Lunette.

  
_Merde, les noms de famille sont clichés, tout de même._

Malgré son air sévère, Klaus se précipite sur Asta, soulagé qu'il aille mieux. Mimosa, elle, rougit comme une tomate face à Asta. Elle fuit quelques secondes après, talonnée par Noelle. Je rejoins les garçons et je sens que Klaus me fixe. Il semble mal à l'aise.  
  
"Je m'appelle Yuki Bellafotia, enchantée jeune homme." Je lui tend la main et il me la serre maladroitement en retour.  
"Bellafotia? Vous êtes la fille de José? Sérieusement?!" S'exclame t-il, incrédule.  
"C'est exact, c'est bien mon père. Il est si connu que ça?" Je glousse.  
"C'est un grand guérisseur, bien sûr qu'il est connu! Euh... Pourquoi elles geignent?" Demande Klaus, devant les filles qui se sont rendues compte de la rivalité naissante pour avoir Asta.   
  
"Affaire de filles, ne t'aventure pas là dedans si tu veux pas y perdre des plumes." Je l'avertis sur le ton de l'humour.Nous reprenons ensemble notre route vers le QG lorsque je suis prise d'agréables frissons le long de l'échine. 

  
_Nous sommes arrivés et bien accueillis._

_  
  
_"Bonjour, vous! Allez, les jeunes!" Résonne une voix soyeuse et chaude.  
  
Mon coeur s'accélère. Fait chier. J'ai passé l'âge pour ces conneries hormonales.   
Je me retourne vers la voix et voit Julius à l'entrée du QG, sur les marches d'escalier. Il est impresionnant et je ne suis pas la seule de cet avis. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur l'Empereur Mage, miens inclus. Son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement en me voyant et j'ai énormément de mal à ne pas rougir comme une adolescente qui n'a pas vu son crush depuis deux jours. Là, c'est plutôt dix jours.   
  
Klaus s'agenouille illico.  
  
"C'est qui cet hurluberlu?" Demande naïvement Asta.

"Mais quel abruti!!! Tu te tiens devant notre actuel Empereur Mage, Lord Julius Novachrono!"

  
_Lord. Wow, c'est sexy. C'EST FINI DE ME NARGUER, MESDAMES MES HORMONES???_

_  
  
_"QUOIIIIIII?" Hurle Asta, en mort cérébrale.  
  
Après qu'Asta a récupéré ses moyens, nous suivons Julius en silence et montons en haut d'une tour. Là, les jeunes font leur débriefing à propos du donjon et Yuno tend à Julius son Grimoire. Il le prend et l'observe quelques minutes.

La manière dont son visage change en voyant une nouvelle magie est vraiment spectaculaire et... Adorable. Cet homme sera ma perte. C'est de bonne guerre, il me fait presque oublier la menace de Chronos.  
  
"Bien joué! Content que vous ayez trouvé cela! Ce sort était sans aucun doute la relique la plus importante du donjon!" Félicite t-il, admiratif.  
"Monsieur, vouz pouvez le déchiffrer?" Demande Yuno, curieux.  
  
Julius scanne une dernière fois le grimoire, sourire en coin. "Dans une certaine limite, oui!"  
Et l'Empereur Mage se met à frétiller sur place.  
  
"Dis... Peux-tu lancer ce sort pour moi? S'il te plaît?" Réclame le grand blond, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.  
"Je suis navré... J'ai bien réussi à l'activer lorsque nous étions là-bas, enfin je pense mais... Depuis j'ai été incapable de le reproduire." S'excuse platement Yuno, décontenancé.  
"QUOI?! Bon, je vois... Quel dommage." Julius est abattu.

Inconsciemment et sous le coup de mes émotions, je passe en mode égyptien.

  
 _هذا البراءة على وجهه ، كيف لا تريد حمايته والاعتزاز به؟_ _  
"_ _Cette innocence sur son visage, comment ne pas vouloir le protéger et le chérir?"  
  
_ Des regards incrédules se fixent sur moi et je tourne la tête ailleurs, sifflant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Julius pouffe de rire. Je souris discrètement, heureuse de ne pas avoir parlé en grec pour une pensée aussi gênante. Il me sourit et reporte son attention sur le grimoire dans ses mains, son sourire maintenant empreint de mystère.   
  
"Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant, c'est que ce sort évoluera avec toi et qu'un jour il en sortira un grand pouvoir. Prends-en bien soin." Et il rend à Yuno son grimoire. Asta en profite pour l'assaillir avec le sien.  
  
"EMPEREUR MAGE!! Y'a aussi un truc bizarre qui s'est inscrit sur mon grimoire!!"  
Julius se penche vers le surexcité, yeux écarquillés. "C'est...!" et se ravise, feignant l'ignorance.  
"Totalement illisible. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de langage."

  
  
_C'est pas beau de mentir. Enfin... Je suis mal placée pour dire ça._

_  
  
_Asta fouille son grimoire. "Et y'a ce truc qui en sort!!" Il tire une nouvelle claymore.  
"Ouaw! Une deuxième épée anti-magie!" S'émerveille Julius.  
  
Asta nargue Yuno, fier de lui.  
  
"La capacité de l'anti-magie... Je... Je peux toucher?" La curiosité de Julius est trop forte.  
"Je vous en prie!" Et Asta se met à genoux devant l'Empereur Mage, tendant sa nouvelle épée. Julius la prend par la garde et...  
BOUM!  
"Ouaw! Comme elle est lourde!!" Il est emporté par le poids de l'épée.   
Je me contrôle pour ne pas mourir de rire, la larme à l'oeil et le rouge peignant tout mon visage à cause de mon apnée.   
  
"C'est très impressionnant que tu puisses la manier..." Se reprend t-il, admiratif.  
L'expression de Julius change drastiquement, ses yeux rivés sur l'épée. Sa bouche s'entrouvre quelques secondes, surpris. Je le scanne, peu rassurée.  
Sa magie est progressivement aspirée par l'épée d'Asta mais rien de dangereux à ce stade-là.  
  
"Je vois" dit-il, un nouveau sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Mon estomac fait un tour sur lui-même, il est fan de ce sourire.  
Julius tend l'épée à Asta.  
"Merci. Je ne peux pas la tenir malheureusement. Cette épée... Tu peux la porter parce que précisément, tu ne possèdes aucune magie." Explique t-il au petit blond cendré.   
  
"Comment savez-vous que je n'ai pas de pouvoir?! Et que mon épée tranche la magie?!" Questionne Asta, allant droit au but.  
"Ah oui, comment je le sais?" Élude Julius, sourire en coin.

  
  
_Parce que tu es l'Empereur Mage et que tu as très certainement des yeux de partout?_

_  
_  
"Peu importe, c'est du très bon travail! Parfait!"  
  
Asta, tout gêné, pose sa question épineuse.  
  
"Comment fait-on..."   
Rejoint par Yuno, et en chœur ils terminent. "Pour devenir Empereur Mage?"

La question a le mérite de déstabiliser un instant l'actuel Empereur Mage et il éclate d'un rire bienveillant.  
"Ah d'accord! Vous deux, vous en rêvez, hein? Tout mage devrait avoir cette ambition!"

Klaus, jusqu'à présent silencieux, s'emporte en deux secondes. "C'est cavalier de questionner ainsi l'Empereur Mage! Écoutez. L'Empereur doit disposer d'un esprit noble ainsi que de la confiance du peuple et..."  
"Non. Tout est mérite." Rectifie Julius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ses yeux améthystes brûlent avec une détermination que j'ai rarement vue sur Terre.  
"La dignité seule ne suffit pas à protéger le peuple. Et la confiance, elle, survient à une solide réputation. Les gens... Ne demandent qu'une chose à l'Empereur Mage. Des résultats. Ce qui montre que vous êtes le plus fort. Produisez des résultats. Celui qui ne saurait accomplir une telle chose ne pourra se tenir au sommet."  
  
Nous sommes tous figés par le discours de Julius. Même si je ne connais ce monde que depuis peu de temps, je saisis le sens et le poids de ses mots. Il suffit de voir Julius pour comprendre que le chemin vers le trône est long et fastidieux, cet homme dégage tant de pouvoir, de charisme et de sagesse et en même temps tant de pureté et de lumière que l'égaler ou le surpasser me semble quasiment impossible.

  
_Mais suis-je réellement objective en pensant ça?_

_  
  
_Asta et Yuno sont comme motivés à bloc par les mots de Julius et, toujours synchronisés, lui répondent. "Nous y arriverons!"  
Julius se perd un court instant dans ses pensées, sourire en coin. J'aimerai lire son esprit mais je me l'interdis, même si j'en ai le pouvoir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il est la seule personne dont je ne lirais jamais les pensées.   
  
"Eh bien, à vrai dire, aujourd'hui nous procédons à une cérémonie de décoration en l'honneur des mages qui ont accumulé un nombre conséquent d'étoiles. J'espère que vous y assisterez! C'est en fait la raison de cette réunion." Julius s'illumine en disant ça.  
  
Et nous, petits chevaliers mages, nous nous regardons, pris au dépourvu, tandis que nous suivons l'Empereur Mage à travers escaliers, couloirs, étages. Noelle est de plus en plus angoissée. Je lui prends la main, elle sursaute mais se détend lorsque je lui parle par télépathie.  
  
 _"Que se passe t-il princesse? Tu es livide."  
_ "Que..?"  
 _"Pense juste ta phrase. Je te parle par télépathie, le contact physique permet de créer un canal direct que personne ne peut intercepter. De plus, je peux utiliser ma magie pour calmer tes angoisses."  
_ Elle me regarde, reconnaissante. _  
"Oh... Merci."  
"Tu veux en parler?"  
"C'est juste que... Il y aura mes frères et ma sœur... Je ne tiens pas à les voir. Ils vont recommencer"  
"Recommencer? Quoi donc? Ne me dis pas qu'ils te harcèlent?"  
"En quelque sorte..."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Le premier qui t'emmerde, je lui pète le nez avec ma force brute." _et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, un clin d’œil et le pouce en l'air. Je reprends _"Quoi qu'il se passe, si tu veux me parler en discrétion, tu n'as qu'à me tirer par le bras et nous parlerons ainsi, d'accord?"  
"D'accord."  
  
_Je lui lâche la main. Nous sommes devant une immense porte ouvragée.  
"Alors..." Julius prend la parole. Les portes s'ouvrent.   
"Pensez vous... Pouvoir les surpasser?" Défie t-il les jeunes, les jaugeant de son plus beau profil.  
  
Nous entrons, accueillis par les chevaliers mages présents, en deux files distinctes.  
Rien qu'à leur expression, je sens que cette cérémonie va être rock'n'roll.


	11. Banquet et Bataille

"Bien, maintenant, que la cérémonie des distinctions commence!" Déclare solennellement Julius, présidant l'assemblée derrière l'autel.  
  
Le silence régnant dans cette immense pièce semblable à une cathédrale est pesant. C'est réellement impressionnant à regarder, surtout depuis l'entrée. Les dix chevaliers présents sont raides comme des piquets et mes petits camarades le sont tout autant mais pour d'autres raisons.  
  
Je cache un bâillement, ce genre de cérémonies a le chic de m'ennuyer mortellement et ce peu importe mon incarnation. Je comprends l'intérêt mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je sursaute lorsque je crois voir le regard amusé de Julius se poser une fraction de seconde sur moi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
"Avec sept étoiles, Leopold Vermillion des Lions Écarlates!! Je t'élève au grade de mage intermédiaire de seconde classe!! Tu utilises la même magie du feu que ton frère, le leader des Lions Écarlates, et tu possèdes un pouvoir écrasant! Tu devras faire attention à ne pas trop en faire."  
"Pas de pitié pour les démons." répond l'intéressé, aussi roux que son capitaine de frère.  
  
Très intéressant. Julius distribue les promotions selon le mérite et n'hésite pas à pointer du doigt les défauts du chevalier. Non seulement il est impartial mais il est également pédagogue. Il me rappelle en certains points Damien, mon ancien Gardien et réincarnation de l'Archange Gabriel. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement en repensant à Damien...  
  
"Avec six étoiles, Sol Marron des Roses Bleues!! Je t'élève au grade de mage intermédiaire de troisième classe!! Tu es aussi vigoureuse qu'un garçon! Ajouté à cela, le fait que ta magie créatrice de la terre soit stupéfiante, mais tu es un peu trop libre d'esprit!!"  
"Ma soe... Je veux dire, le capitaine est la seule personne qui peut me refréner." Réplique la plantureuse métisse, féministe à souhait.  
  
Malédictions, je complexe physiquement. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut et fait un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Et elle est libre d'esprit. En quoi être libre d'esprit est un défaut? Va falloir que je pose la question à Julius, étant pire que Sol niveau liberté d'esprit je suis perplexe.  
Je croise les bras en dessous de ma poitrine, soupirant mon âme au passage. 

  
_Je me fais chier mais à un point...Ce n'est pas contre toi Julius, je hais juste les formalités.  
_

_  
_ "Avec neuf étoiles, Nebra Silva des Aigles d'Argent est élevée au grade de mage senior de troisième classe!! Tes habiles illusions de magie du brouillard sont fantastiques! Prends garde à ne pas les utiliser plus que nécessaire contre tes ennemis. Cela pourrait se retourner contre toi."  
"Je vous remercie pour ces conseils, votre majesté, eheh." Glousse ce qui semble être la soeur de Noelle, vêtue comme un cygne paradant fièrement.  
  
Noelle gigote à côté de moi et je lui prends la main, lui insufflant une vague magique de relaxation. 

  
_"Détends-toi, tout va bien se...."  
_

_  
_ Je m’interrompt brutalement.  
L'angoisse monte en moi.  
Je lâche la main de Noelle.  
Mes entrailles se tordent et se nouent infiniment.  
J'endosse mon masque d'indifférence.  
Mes poings se serrent, mes ongles transpercent mes paumes.  
  
Mon sortilège de reconnaissance s'est activé.  
L'énergie de Chronos est parvenue jusqu'à Clover.  
  
Je fais volte-face, positionnée devant la porte de sortie afin de tenter d'éclaircir mon ressenti le plus discrètement possible. Je porte la main à mon Ankh autour du cou et je l'active, camouflant mon mana même lorsque j'utilise mes pouvoirs. Je sens le regard paniqué de Noelle me couver, je lui souris doucement et je reporte mon attention sur la porte d'entrée, mon sortilège de reconnaissance prenant le dessus sur l’intégralité de ma vision.  
  
Tout devient noir devant moi.  
  
Une vague électromagnétique me submerge, mon corps s'électrise de l'intérieur.  
  
Puis, ma carte mentale se dessine sur le voile noir qui obstrue ma vue. Je retiens un cri surpris.  
  
Des dizaines... Non. Des centaines de points bleus apparaissent tous à un même endroit, hors de la Cité Royale. Ils avancent peu à peu vers nous. L'empreinte magique est bien celle de Chronos mais en trop faible quantité pour que ça soit directement lui. Cette empreinte est identique à celle de son armée d'innocents zombifiés.  
J'ai toujours haï ce pouvoir de zombification. Il emprisonne les âmes et les prive de réincarnation.  
Au vu de la situation, il a du faire parvenir un artefact d'asservissement par le Portail avant de le faire refermer. Chronos est toujours dans le Tartare mais il tire les ficelles.  
Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, me frotte les paupières et je les ouvres en les clignant rapidement, ma vision originelle revenue à la normale. Je prends mon téléphone dans une des sacoches de ma ceinture, me fichant complètement de l'anachronisme et je tape le numéro de mon père. Il faut que je le prévienne.  
Je tape rapidement sur le clavier tactile.

  
_"Les sbires de Chronos sont à nos portes, attaque imminente.  
Mets-toi à l'abri, je m'occupe de tout.  
J_ _e t'aime."  
_

_  
_ J'envoie le message. Il l'a bien reçu. Je mets mon téléphone en hors-ligne, je le range.  
Noelle est bouche bée mais ce n'est pas le téléphone qui la perturbe. Elle me tire par le bras.  
  
_"Yuki... Que s'est il passé? Tes yeux se sont vivement éclairés en bleu pendant quelques minutes! Tu m'as fait peur, bien que je ne dis pas ça parce que je m'inquiète!"  
_  
Cette jeune femme est touchante. Vraiment. Je me retourne vers l'assemblée, faisant mine d'écouter.  
  
_"Disons que j'ai eu un... Petit soucis. Un surplus de pouvoirs, ça me fait toujours ça malheureusement!"_ Je ris mentalement et Noelle a l'air de me croire.  
  
"Vous avez fait un excellent travail. Nous avons organisé une petite réception, j'espère que cela vous divertira." Annonce Julius, mains posées sur l'autel, devant lui. "Oh! J'allais oublier. Nous avons des invités spéciaux, aujourd'hui. Faites en sorte de bien vous entendre!" Son ton est jovial et son sourire radieux mais il y a un sous-texte adressé à ses chevaliers confirmés.

  
_Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour faire ami-ami autour d'un casse-croûte...  
_

_  
_ Tous les regards se braquent sur nous, froids et hautains. Mimosa, Yuno, Asta, Klaus et Noelle se figent tels des statues de glace et moi je me retiens de faire un doigt d'honneur par réflexe. A la place, mon crâne émet une forte chaleur brouillant l'air autour de ma tête. Julius m'adresse un regard concerné, un éclair d'inquiétude traversant ses pupilles le temps d'un clignement d'yeux. Je soutiens son regard et lui adresse un sourire de façade le plus naturel possible pour qu'il détourne son attention de moi.  
  
Nous nous rendons ensuite à cette fameuse réception. La pièce circulaire est immense et lumineuse, les tables de banquets dispersées ça et là, les clans bien visibles. Le groupe des pièces rapportées, dont je fais partie, est réuni ensemble et les jeunes sirotent leur verre, tenant les coupes comme s'ils tenaient leur salut, mal à l'aises.  
Moi, je prépare mon combat à venir. En mangeant, bien évidemment. Cela prépare mon corps face à la future perte massive de magie. Et c'est délicieux, pourquoi gâcher l'occasion?

Le silence a beau être pesant, ce n'est pas ça qui va me couper l'appétit. Enfin, le silence... C'est vite dit. Julius est rejoint par Marx qui lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, effaçant l'habituel sourire radieux de l'Empereur Mage au profit d'une fugace expression contrariée.  
J'arrête brusquement de mâchouiller mon morceau de bœuf. 

  
_Putain de bordel de merde. C'est lié. Il se passe bien quelque chose de grave pour que Julius soit aussi sombre.  
_

_  
_ Julius s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
"J'ai quelques affaires à régler, excusez-moi. Amusez-vous bien!" Et sur ça, il marche vers la sortie et lorsqu'il arrive à mon niveau, ses yeux améthystes rencontrent mes yeux bruns et le temps semble s'arrêter.  
Non. Julius a réellement arrêté le temps. Il a figé tout les chevaliers présents, sauf nous deux. A moins que ça soit le royaume entier...

J'avale mon morceau de steak et je pose mon assiette sur la table, m'essuyant la bouche par la même occasion.  
Julius me fait face, sérieux.  
  
"Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas? Tu as senti quelque chose? Dis-moi ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît." M'ordonne t-il aimablement.

Je ne vais pas lui mentir, son royaume est en danger et lui avec. Je choisis précautionneusement mes mots.  
"Mon sortilège de détection s'est activé. Chronos a probablement trouvé un moyen d'envoyer un artefact d'asservissement à quelqu'un qui l'a utilisé pour créer une armée qui marche vers nous. Cet enfoiré, cependant, n'est toujours pas à Clover, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas quel est l'objectif de l'ennemi mais Chronos en profitera pour tenter de me kidnapper, au mieux."

Les yeux de Julius s'assombrissent. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer.  
"Je suis Chevalier-Mage de Clover. Je protégerais les citoyens de ce royaume. Laissez-moi gérer les infectés, j'ai mon Cryptex maintenant. Je vous le jure sur ma vie." Et je fais le salut des chevaliers mages. Julius semble surpris puis me sourit étrangement, entre l'amusement et l'étonnement.  
  
Il réduit l'espace entre nous deux, suffisamment pour que je sente la chaleur émaner de son être et il porte sa main sur mon épaule et me fixe dans les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche une première fois, hésite, puis ses lèvres bougent et le son qui en sort est sans appel.  
"N'en fais pas trop.... Ton père me tuerait s'il t'arrivait malheur. Ordre de l'Empereur Mage." Il se radoucit, me sourit les yeux fermés et sa main se resserre sur mon épaule.  
Je suis quelque peu désarçonnée par son attitude, mes tripes envahis par une nuée de papillons. 

  
_Tu m'en demandes trop. La situation actuelle est trop risquée pour que je me ménage.  
_

_  
_ Julius hausse des sourcils, j'hausse les miens en réponse.

  
_Oh.  
_

_  
_ "Oh." Lâche t-il à son tour.  
  
Nous nous regardons, surpris.  
  
"Ahem... Après ces événements, discutons ensemble, comme prévu." Me dit-il, retirant sa main de mon épaule et réajustant sa robe. "N'oublie pas ton assiette!" Rajoute t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. J'obéis automatiquement, reprenant ma position initiale et il rompt son sort, quittant la pièce qui se ranime. 

  
_Cet homme est fascinant. Il a réussi à capter mes pensées par le toucher. A t-il remarqué que je parlais ainsi avec Noelle et il en a profité? Ou est-ce mes pouvoirs qui échappent à mon contrôle?  
_

_  
_ Je prends une autre bouchée de mon assiette, perplexe. Klaus grogne sans crier gare, me tirant de ma rêverie.  
"Rrrrgh. On nous regarde de travers. Comment on peut s'amuser? Pourquoi l'Empereur Mage a voulu nous recevoir?" Se questionne t-il, excédé. Noelle se mure dans le silence, son visage transpirant à cause du stress.  
  
"MAIS COMME C'EST BON CE TRUC?! Je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon!!" s'exclame Asta, émerveillé devant ce banquet. Il dévore son assiette et je le rejoins.  
"Tiens, goûte ça!" Et je lui montre dans mon assiette le morceau de saumon, qu'il pioche sans hésiter puis le mange.  
"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! C'est excellent!!"  
Mimosa complète le trio gourmand avec gêne. "Asta, Yuki, je peux me joindre à vous?"  
"Bien sûr!" Nous répondons en chœur, nous resservant au passage pour partager nos victuailles.  
  
Les chevaliers nous dardent de leur regard méprisant.  
"Vulgaire paysan!"  
"Pourquoi l'Empereur Mage a t-il invité ces pauvres merdes?"  
"Le trésor du donjon, c'était un coup de chance."  
"Mon dieu, c'est dégoûtant, comme il mange!"  
"Il n'est pas normal qu'un tel minable soit ici. Un vrai marginal!"  
  
Mimosa et Klaus sont extrêmement mal à l'aise face aux commentaires des chevaliers de leur compagnie. Je continue de manger pour ne pas les manger eux. Asta est toujours aussi calme.  
"Bah, j'suis habitué. Ils me cassent en deux, non?"  
  
Léopold Vermillion approche le groupe de harceleurs. "Ton groupe aussi a son paysan, non? Un pauvre encensé parce qu'il a un grimoire à quatre feuilles et qui ne sait pas où est sa place!" Son ton est moqueur et aussi brûlant que sa magie. "Je me serais bien mieux acquitté de la chasse du donjon!" Continue t-il en provoquant Alecdora.  
  
"Quelle grande confiance en toi, morveux d'écarlate. Le fait est que nous n'attendons rien de ce paysan. Mais nous incarnons les idéaux de Maître Vengeance de l'Aube Dorée!"  
"Si je peux me permettre..." Tente Klaus, rapidement interrompu par Alecdora.  
"Klaus, toi aussi avec tes talents de minable, tu n'as pas honte d'être ici?" Crache t-il en jetant un regard en biais à ce pauvre jeune homme. "Mimosa! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été blessée et avais abandonné le combat. Toi, une Vermillion, une noble. Ridicule!"  
La petite rousse se confond en excuses alors qu'elle ne le devrait absolument pas. Mes mains s'accrochent aux couverts que je tiens, prêtes à les exploser.  
  
Un ricanement perfide résonne dans la salle.  
"Non, attends, la vraie misérable du lot, c'est toi Noelle, n'est-ce pas? Une gêne sans précédent dans les anales, celle qui ne peut contrôler sa magie!"  
"Grand frère Solid..." Balbutie ma petite protégée, de plus en plus désespérée.  
"Tu as pratiquement été bannie des Silvas. Je suis étonnée que tu aies le culot de te présenter à la capitale!"  
"Grande soeur Nebra..."  
"S'exciter après une seule petite réussite... Vraiment. Est-tu venue pour faire honte au nom des Silva? Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Quitte cet endroit, ratée de matricide!"  
  
C'est la goutte d'eau en trop. Noelle se retourne, mortifiée, en direction de la sortie. Asta attrape son poignet, furieux. "Tu n'as pas à t'écraser devant ces tarés!!"  
  
Il ne fallait que ça pour que je perde mon calme.

Je lance mon assiette tel un frisbee en direction du front de Solid, qui reçoit le coup et tombe en arrière à cause du choc, en hurlant des insultes et des menaces de mort à mon encontre. Je sprinte agilement vers Nebra et je lui décoche un direct du droit dans le nez, l'os se brisant en dessous de mes phalanges. Son nez se transforme en geyser de sang, son visage est déformé par la haine. J'arrache mon Ankh de son collier et toute ma magie dissimulée est révélée à tous, des cris de stupéfaction résonnant de part et d'autres de la salle. Je me tourne vers le capitaine de l'Aigle d'Argent, le défiant du regard.

  
"Asta... Yuki!" Arrive à articuler Noelle, incrédule.  
Asta saute sur une table pour surplomber l'assemblée.  
"Vu que vous avez été convoqués ici, je pensais que vous étiez des gens bien. Mais je me trompais. Vous n'êtes pas différents des autres!! On en a rien à foutre de nos origines! Observez bien! Je vais..."  
"Magie de l'entrave du sable: Boîte sableuse! C'en est assez vaurien. Les insectes n'ont pas le droit à la parole! Silence!!" Alecdora lance son sort, une masse de sable vivante emprisonnant Asta. Ou pas. Ce petit a une épée d'anti-magie, tout de même. Asta brise le sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante.  
  
"Je ne me tairais pas!! Ecoutez, bande de sacs à merde! Je vais enchaîner les succès afin de devenir Empereur Mage! Et je ferai taire chacun d'entre vous!" Clame Asta, son épée dirigée vers les chevaliers vétérans.  
"TU ES RIDICULE!!" S'enragent Nozel, ainsi que ses deux abrutis de frère et soeur qui se sont relevés après mon coup respectif. Ils préparent chacun un sort à balancer à Asta mais s'arrêtent illico, pétrifiés.  
  
J'ai relâché mon aura meutrière à vingt pourcent de capacité, juste assez pour m'envelopper totalement mais pas suffisamment pour leur faire chier dans leur froc. Je leur offre un sourire carnassier, sourire signature de mon côté déesse.  
  
"J'ai pas que ça à foutre, bande de dégénérés. J'aimerai profiter de ce banquet pour faire le plein d'énergies mais vous me dégouttez avec vos conneries. Le prochain qui emmerde ces gosses, je lui fais prendre un bain avec ses intestins." Je menace, me craquant les phalanges.  
  
"Une étrangère et un paysan qui défient des nobles? Comment devrais-je vous punir?" Menace également Nozel, relâchant à son tour son aura glaciale.  
"Me punir? Vous? AHAHAH! Ne me faites pas rire, vous êtes né dix mille ans trop tard pour rêver de me punir." Je ricane, libérant un peu plus mon aura.  
"ASSEZ!"  
  
L'homme qui nous interrompt est Fuegoleon Vermillion, le capitaine des Lions Cramoisis. Je le jauge quelques secondes puis me ravise.  
  
"Tout ça à cause d'un petit garçon et de l'étrange fille de Bellafotia. Vous n'avez pas honte?! Clan Silva!" Le ton de Fuegoleon est digne et autoritaire, plus rigide que Julius mais tout aussi impressionnant.  
  
Papa va me tuer, je me fais remarquer des capitaines dans le mauvais sens en plus d'avoir frappé des royaux. Enfin, techniquement, je suis _aussi_ une royale dans mon monde...  
  
"Mimosa avait raison, tu es intéressant, bonhomme!" Complimente Léopold à Asta. "Très bien, réjouis-toi! Moi, Léopold Vermillion, je te prends comme rival!"  
"Hein?" Répond l'intéressé, totalement paumé.  
"Vermillion?" Fait Yuno, additionnant deux plus deux.  
"Oui, Fuegoleon et Leopold sont mes cousins." Explique gentiment Mimosa.  
"Les mecs, tous des abrutis, hein sis? Mais _elle_ , elle est brute de décoffrage!" Commente Sol, continuant son repas.  
"Tiens-toi bien, Sol." Fait sa capitaine, Charlotte Roselei.  
  
L'ambiance se plombe de nouveau lorsque Fuegoleon et Nozel se retrouvent face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence.  
"C'est Lord Julius lui-même qui les as emmenés ici. Même s'il est paysan ou elle, étrangère, vous devriez leur accorder quelque crédit, non?" Questionne Fuegoleon.  
"Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un tel discours de la bouche d'un noble... La maison Vermillion s'est bien assagie. Quelle sorte de caution pourrait donner un aigle qui plane dans le ciel à des insectes qui ne font que ramper?" Répond Nozel, méprisant.  
  
Par Gaïa, que les humains sont cons.  
Deux coqs qui veulent avoir le monopole du poulailler. Je mise sur Fuegoleon, il m'est plus sympathique.  
Et tous deux relâchent leur mana, celui de Fuegoleon prenant la forme d'un lion et celui de Nozel, un aigle. Ils sont incontestablement puissants et ce rapport de force, impressionnant.  
  
"URGENCE!!! On attaque la capitale!!!" Annonce un messager, lançant le top départ que j'attendais tant.  
  
Nous nous tournons tous vers lui, alertes.  
"On nous attaque???" S'exclame Fuegoleon, sur le qui-vive.  
  
Un des mages de l'Aube d'Or, Siren Tium, matérialise une carte en trois dimensions de la cité royale.  
"Magie créative de la pierre: Maquette Rocheuse du monde"  
"Ca transmet même les voix et les niveaux de mana... Est-ce que son mana se propage partout et produit une réplique en temps réel?" S'interroge à voix haute Klaus.  
"Comment n'avons-nous pas pressenti une attaque de mana d'une telle ampleur? Il y a dans ce mana une énergie plus qu'étrange, comme corrompue" Continue Alecdora, abasourdi.  
"Un grand utilisateur de magie spatiale a dû les matérialiser en un éclair." Théorise Fuegoleon. Il continue "Comment devrions-nous nous répartir?"

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.  
  
"Capitaine Vermillion. L'étrange mana mentionné par Alecdora est extrêmement dangereux. Il a contaminé les personnes attaquant la cité et les neutraliser ne sera pas chose aisée. Vos soldats et vous aurez beau les tuer, ils se relèveront quand même. Celui qui les contrôle est à abattre en priorité et si vous désirez le capturer, il faudra tout de même détruire l'artefact qu'il a en sa possession. C'est cet artefact qui amplifie et dénature sa magie." J'explique au capitaine Fuegoleon, espérant qu'il soit compréhensif.  
  
"Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela alors que nous apprenons à peine que la capitale est attaquée?"  
"Voulez-vous vraiment que l'on parle de ceci alors que la population entière risque d'être annihilée?" Je lui réponds du tac au tac, la tension revenant en moi comme un élastique que l'on aurait lâché.  
Il me contemple quelques instants, ses yeux violets fouillant mes yeux en quête d'une réponse.  
"Que proposez-vous?"  
  
Je souris, nous allons enfin pouvoir agir.  
"Laissez-moi gérer l'armée de zombies et son marionnettiste. Ils sont instrumentalisés par une force qui dépasse votre entendement. Le mana corrompu n'est présent que dans l'armée de sbires et ce type-là. Je peux les défaire et les purifier."  
  
Mon annonce provoque de vives réactions négatives, sauf de la part de mes petits camarades. Je soupire et invoque mon Cryptex depuis mon cœur. Une volute violette et dorée se forme à côté de moi, matérialisant mon Grimoire.  
  
"Des actes vaut plus que des paroles. Regardez, vous comprendrez." Je lâche, blasée.  
_"_ _Νοβαφωτία”_ Les cylindres de mon Cryptex tournent pour former le nom que j'ai pensé et s'ouvre, le parchemin se déroulant soigneusement autour de mon corps. Je passe mon doigt le long du parchemin jusqu'à sentir le papyrus contenant l'incarnation que je recherche.  
  
Ma deuxième incarnation.  
Celle qui aura le plus marqué mon âme, dans cette vie, celle qui m'a faite avoir une passion pour l'Égypte. Celle qui est la plus adaptée à la purification et qui se base sur la magie pure.  


  
_« Nefertiri »_

  
  
Mon parchemin se fige . Les cylindres du Cryptex tournent à vive allure, formant mon ancien prénom, dans un halo aux teintes du soleil dans ses différentes phases.  
L'énergie afflue dans mon être, mes muscles se réorganisent, mon corps flotte et se plie en position foetale, attaqué de l'intérieur par l'intensité du changement de pouvoirs. Mes souvenirs de cette vie m'envahissent tel un torrent déchaîné. Joies, peines, colère,  _amour._   
Je n'avais jusque ici jamais assimilé ces souvenirs comme étant les miens, refusant la fatalité qu'ils impliquaient. Je refusais mon héritage maudit.  
M ais cet héritage peut sauver ce royaume. Mon père.  


  
_Julius.  
_

_  
_ Je dois me relever.  
Et je le fais.  
Je suis la fille du Soleil, la fille d'Isis, petite-fille de Râ. Je suis Nefertiri, autant que je suis Yuki... Enfin, autant que je suis  _moi.  
_ Ma transformation est complète. Elle m'avait manquée, cette tenue égyptienne.  
Ma magie se calme et je regarde autour de moi. Fuegoleon passe de la surprise à une sorte de satisfaction.  
  
« Je comprends, à présent. Yuki, je vous laisse gérer les corrompus et l'artefact. Ne nous décevez pas. »  
« Compris. Asta ? Ton anti-magie peut aussi briser le sortilège d'asservissement des zombies, ne te retiens pas. » Je préviens Asta, redescendant au sol gracieusement.  
« On attend quoi là ? Ces gens ont besoin de nous ! Allons les aider ! J'irais là où il y a le plus de tumulte ! »  
  
Je ris devant l'entrain de mon camarade, qui part en courant.  
  
« Ahahah c'est trop bon ! Je veux voir ce que tu vaux !! Attends-moi mon rival ! » Dit Leopold, le talonnant de près.

"Vous ne serez pas enthousiastes à l'idée que je dirige l'opération mais... Écoutez tous, chevaliers-mages! Je vais rejoindre Leo et le Taureau Noir. Une fois sur place, nous tiendrons le district nord! Toi, la fille des Taureaux Noirs, suis-moi!" Dirige Fuegoleon tout en créant une monture à la forme d'un lion de feu, tendant la main à Noelle.  
"Les Aigles d'Argent, occupez-vous du district central, là où il y a le plus de mana ennemi!! Les filles de la Rose Bleue, à l'est! Et l'Aube Dorée, séparez-vous en deux unités, au nord et à l'ouest! Bellafotia, nous ralentirons les infectés et anéantirons les autres, faites ce que vous avez à faire. PAS DE QUARTIER!"

Et tous partent à bord de leur monture.  
Mes ailes greffées à mes brassards se transforment en ailes à taille humaine et je prends mon envol hors du batiment, rejoignant le ciel de la capitale. De la fumée s'élève de parts et d'autres des bâtiments, les citoyens courent à la recherche d'un abri, les infectés sont très nombreux. Il y en a bien plus qu'une centaine. J'analyse la cité, mes yeux virent couleur or par le sortilège de purification.  
Tous les infectés m'apparaissent en bleu nuit et un détail retient mon attention. Une masse sombre plus intense que les autres, l'artefact et son porteur. Je dois d'abord stopper le menu fretin avant qu'il ne fasse encore plus de dégâts.  
Je me pose sur le rebord du toit du palais, mes ailes rétractées. Je tends les bras de chaque côté, parallèles au sol, le corps droit. Je prends une profonde inspiration.  
Les rayons du soleil caressent ma peau et la gorge de cette magie ancienne qui m'anime actuellement. Les rayons de Râ et d'Hélios.  
J'expire longuement, vidant mes poumons pour reprendre une nouvelle inspiration. Je ne peux pas laisser le stress m'envahir maintenant. Trop de vies en dépendent, peu importe que la mienne en pâtisse.  
  


"Medjays! اسمع ملكتك! يقع الظلام على أرض إله الشمس، وينضم إلي ويهزمون العدو! لإيسيس! لرا! "  
_"Medjays! Entendez votre Reine! L'obscurité s'abat sur la terre du Dieu Soleil, rejoignez-moi et terrassons l'ennemi! Pour Isis! Pour Râ! "  
_

La terre tremble. Un cor de guerre retentit.  
Une vive douleur me transperce la gravure de mon poignet. Ma veine partant du nombre s'assombrit et le sang couleur encre remonte dans mon bras, mon épaule pour parvenir jusqu'à mon cœur, qui se contracte brutalement, pompant le sang vicié dans tout mon système.  
Un deuxième cor de guerre retentit.  
Des bruits de pas métalliques résonnent en parfaite harmonie. Mes Medjays sont là.  
"Ma Reine. Nous sommes à vos ordres."  
  
Adjib. Mon cher général, menant mon armée sortant des quatre portails que ma magie a invoquée. J'ai déchiré temporairement le voile de la réalité afin de les faire venir et tant que je le maintiendrais ouvert, ils resteront à Clover.  
Chronos ne peut l'emprunter, la route que j'ai forcée mène, sans aucun détour possible, à la Douat. Mais ce n'est pas sans conséquences.  
Je me tourne vers Adjib, qui maintenant a l'apparence d'une momie bodybuildée, en dessous de son armure en cuir noire. Il a même encore ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux couleur nuit.  
  
"Adjib. Vois-tu ces impuretés? Cette corruption de Chronos? Je veux que tu aides les soldats humains qui se battent contre elles. Purifiez ces corrompus, ne faites pas de quartier. Protégez la population. Je m'occupe de leur maître."  
"A vos ordres, ma Reine."  
  
Mes soldats à l'agilité surhumaine sautent un à un du toit, partant au combat. Je dois leur alléger la tâche et trouver ce salopard au plus vite avant de tomber en rade.  
  
Je saute du toit tête la première, la sensation de tomber dans le vide est exaltante, libératrice. Je déploie mes ailes et vole en direction de la masse sombre. Lorsque je rejoins le sol, Asta est en combat contre l'homme en question, une petite fille nichée dans ses bras.  
Son combat est contre un nécromant.

  
  
_Il a fallu que Chronos choisisse plus que bien son pantin. Un putain de nécromant._

_  
  
_Et ce nécromant invoque d'autres corrompus.  
Je le fixe.  
Un bandeau d’œil à son œil gauche, de longs cheveux violet clair, grand, une cape déchirée, des vêtements noirs et un bandage rouge à son bras gauche. Et à son bras gauche, par-dessus les bandages, se trouve un bracelet épais, argenté, serti d'une sorte de saphir qui me donne la gerbe.  
L'artefact.  
  
Asta a rapidement éliminé les corrompus qui par chance – par l'anti-magie surtout – ne se relèvent pas.  
"Pourquoi... Pourquoi attaquer des innocents, sale ordure?? JE VAIS TE DÉMOLIR!"  
Asta fonce sur l'homme, claymore en main, tel un taureau enragé. Il s'arrête net lorsqu'un golem hybride apparaît du sol, tout aussi corrompu que les autres.  
"Innocent? Celui qui ne reconnaît pas ma puissance... Est un pécheur!!" Crache le nécromant dans un rire sadique. "Voici ta nouvelle proie, Jimmy!"

  
_Et tout comme Chronos, ce dégénéré donne un prénom à ses créations._

_  
  
_"Tu utilises trop de trucs louches!! C'est pas juste!!"  
  


Et Jimmy, sans crier gare, attaque Asta à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une blessure à la joue.  
  
"Le corps particulier de Jimmy t'a touché et il est chargé de pouvoir maléfique. Même de simples égratignures ne cesseront pas de saigner. Je ferais très attention si j'étais toi!" Prévient très aimablement le nécromant.  
  
"ASTA!" Je lui hurle, attirant son attention. "C'est ce type! Maintenez-le occupé le plus possible, je vais le purifier, les corrompus pourront être tués par la suite et Jimmy ne sera plus maudit!"  
"Compris!"  
  
Asta pare une série d'attaques, ses bras se mouvant dans tous les sens, bien campé sur ses jambes. Il a une énergie incroyable que je ne dois pas gaspiller en admirant ce futur prodige. Mais s'il saigne ainsi, il va y passer.  
J'ondule mon poignet en un cercle parfait vers le petit blond cendré et mentalement je prononce.

  
_"Purification solaire"_

  
  
Un halo doré enveloppe Asta, supprimant les malédictions s'abattant sur lui au fur et à mesure. Ma veine noircie est rejointe par une autre veine, s'assombrissant plus lentement que la première. Je perds mon souffle quelques secondes puis prépare mon autre sort. Il va me falloir du temps.  
Une attaque est lancée en ma direction et je fais un salto arrière, puis un autre juste après, avant de pousser sur mes avants bras pour me propulser sur le toit plat d'une maison proche.  
  
"Tue cet avorton, Jimmy!" Ordonne le nécromant à son golem. Jimmy se dirige vers la petite fille, protégée immédiatement par Asta, toujours enveloppé par mon sortilège.  
Deux sortilèges simultanés et j'en chie déjà.

J'écarte mes bras sur le côté et me met un genoux au sol, un cercle égyptien magique se forme sous mon corps. Je cible le nécromant et son artefact avec une particule dorée, qu'il essaie de balayer de la main mais sans succès. La particule pénètre le bracelet. Il ne me reste qu'à lancer le rituel.

  
  
_"Khépri, Ra, Atoum, Dieu Solaire, j'implore ton aide sacrée pour combattre Apophis et ses sbires. J'implore ton aide pour purifier cette terre souillée par le serpent dévoreur de mondes. Aide moi à purifier l'émissaire d'Apophis et à briser le catalyseur de la souillure. O Grand Dieu Solaire, prends ma force, qu'elle soit tienne!"_

_  
  
_Du feu. De la chaleur. Mes ailes sont en feu sans pour autant tomber en cendres, mon sortilège est lancé. Asta n'est plus protégé par mon sort de purification solaire, il se débat autant qu'il peut pour protéger la petite fille. Noelle a lancé son propre sort de protection aquatique sur la gamine.  
  
Mais je ne peux pas plus m'inquiéter pour eux. Le cercle magique m'aveugle, la magie dorée s'en émanant est propulsée aux quatre coins de la cité et sur le nécromant, dont le bracelet perd en puissance à chaque secondes. Mes veines sont comme emplies de lave, la douleur vive augmente quand à elle de plus en plus.  
La purification a un coût, vu que mon corps est humain. Et ce coût est ma santé.  
Je serre les dents, maintenant la position originale, sentant chaque corrompu au fond de mon être perdre leur corruption, redevenant de simples zombies. Je sens chaque Medjaï collaborer avec les chevaliers et leur asséner le coup de grâce. Je sens le bracelet de Chronos se désintégrer, et son ombre maudire ma personne.  
Je sens mon énergie vitale diminuer, ma force me quitter.  
Je ne sens plus la chaleur.  
Je sens les ténèbres.

* * *

  
  
_"C'était une excellente idée, de vous déguiser en servante, Princesse Nefertiri!"  
  
Je ris de bon cœur, ce prince est bien le premier à m'avoir percée à jour.  
"Aucun prince de mon pays n'a su voir la réalité derrière les apparences, Pharaon mon père est fort heureusement assez attaché à moi pour me laisser épouser celui qui réussira le test des quatre dieux!"  
"Et vous découvrir faisait partie de ces tests?"  
J'acquiesce.  
"Donc... Sans le savoir, je me suis plus ou moins fiancé à vous?"  
J'acquiesce, rieuse.  
"A moins, cher Prince, que vous ne vouliez pas épouser la future Reine d'Égypte?"  
Le Prince rit à son tour.  
"Je mentirais si je disais que je ne voudrais pas vous épouser, Princesse Nefertiri. Vous êtes fascinante."  
Il s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes.  
"Si votre cœur le souhaite autant que le mien le souhaite, je suis vôtre, corps et âme, mon cher Prince helléniste."  
Il embrasse chacun de mes doigts, un à un.  
"Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas commencer à m'appeler par mon prénom, Nefertiri?"  
Ce sourire... Aussi solaire que Râ lui-même. Je rougis furieusement.  
"Avec grand plaisir, Julius..."  
_

* * *

_Ces souvenirs... D'où proviennent t-ils? Normalement... Ce n'est pas Julius, le prince... C'est Damien. Deymnis, dans sa deuxième incarnation. C'est Damien qui est censé être mon âme soeur et pourtant je sens que quelque chose cloche. Tout est flou, suspect, tout me semble erronné. Pourquoi me montrer cette version de ma vie d'il y a 3_ 7 _00 ans?? Pourquoi instiller encore plus le doute? Est-ce Chronos qui se joue de moi??  
  
"Non, Chronos n'y est pour rien."  
Aether.  
Je suis dans son espace-temps.  
"Alors, que viens-je de voir à l'instant?" Je fonce sur Aether, qui m'entoure de ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne. Son buste se soulève au rythme calme de sa respiration.  
"Tu viens de voir la vérité, Yuki. Du moins, une des vérités cachées derrière les apparences."  
Je me raidis dans ses bras, yeux écarquillés.  
"Aether... Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça??"  
"Parce que ta malédiction dure depuis trop longtemps... Maintenant, il est temps de te réveiller."  
_

_Ses bras me lâchent et je tombe dans le vide, l'incompréhension ancrée dans mon âme._

* * *

_  
  
_Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je me relève brutalement, déboussolée et paniquée. Je suis dans la même chambre qu'à mon arrivée dans ce monde. Je suis de retour à l'infirmerie. Mon père se précipite vers moi.  
"Cariña! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No tienes consideración por tu vida? ¿Has olvidado que tienes una familia? ¡Tu madre me matará si se entera de todo lo que ha pasado! ¡Has hecho demasiado!"  
" _Pour l'amour de Dieu! N'as-tu aucune considération pour ta vie? As-tu oublié que tu as une famille? Ta mère va me tuer si elle apprend tout ce qu'il s'est passé! Tu en as trop fait!"  
  
_"Calmate Papa! Je suis encore en vie, comme tu peux le voir!"  
J'agite mes bras devant lui et je perds la voix en voyant la gravure sur mon poignet.  
  
_120.  
  
_"Oh putain de bordel de merde."  
"Ca, tu l'as dit gonzesse."  
  
Yami et Julius viennent d'entrer dans ma chambre.

  
_Julius. Oh putain, je suis dans la merde. Oh bordel. Oh, tuez-moi._

_  
  
_"Je sais que tu te réveilles à peine mais là, il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle tous les quatre très sérieusement."  
Le ton de l'Empereur Mage est sans appel.

* * *

J'ai fait les dessins moi-même, prière de ne pas reposter sans mon consentement <3  
  
[Yuki Bellafotia / Taureau Noir](https://imgur.com/a/PUChnnw)  
[Yuki - Premier Sort : Nefertiri](https://imgur.com/a/1Y7D27r)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore pour votre soutient! <3


	12. Vérités et Tombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki se réveille après avoir purifié l'artefact de Chronos.   
> Yami, Julius et José ne comptent pas la laisser s'en tirer sans quelques explications...

_Précédemment_

* * *

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je me relève brutalement, déboussolée et paniquée. Je suis dans la même chambre qu'à mon arrivée dans ce monde. Je suis de retour à l'infirmerie. Mon père se précipite vers moi.  
"Cariña! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿No tienes consideración por tu vida? ¿Has olvidado que tienes una familia? ¡Tu madre me matará si se entera de todo lo que ha pasado! ¡Has hecho demasiado!"  
"Pour l'amour de Dieu! N'as-tu aucune considération pour ta vie? As-tu oublié que tu as une famille? Ta mère va me tuer si elle apprend tout ce qu'il s'est passé! Tu en as trop fait!"  
  
"Calmate Papa! Je suis encore en vie, comme tu peux le voir!"  
J'agite mes bras devant lui et je perds la voix en voyant la gravure sur mon poignet.  
  
120.  
  
"Oh putain de bordel de merde."  
"Ca, tu l'as dit gonzesse."  
  
Yami et Julius viennent d'entrer dans ma chambre. _

_  
Julius. Oh putain, je suis dans la merde. Oh bordel. Oh, tuez-moi.  
  
"Je sais que tu te réveilles à peine mais là, il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle tous les quatre très sérieusement."  
Le ton de l'Empereur Mage est sans appel._

* * *

"Avant de me faire fustiger pour mille et une raisons, est-ce que je peux avoir un débriefing totalement objectif sur la situation s'il vous-plait?" Je demande, joignant mes mains en prière, yeux fermés. J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont éclairer ma lanterne avant de dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

Les trois hommes soupirent et en ouvrant un œil , je les vois s'observer quelques secondes puis reporter leur attention sur moi. Je me sens minuscule face à Yami et Julius qui eux sont debout devant mon lit de convalescence.   
  
"Le groupe terroriste ayant attaqué la Capitale s'appelle L’œil Maléfique du Crépuscule. Il semblerait qu'ils nous aie attaqués pour obtenir le collier que portait Fuegoleon. Malheureusement, Fuegoleon se trouve actuellement ici, à l'infirmerie, dans le coma. Ils lui ont coupé le bras droit mais sa vie n'est plus en danger grâce à Owen et ton père. La bonne nouvelle est que les pertes civiles ont été grandement limitées et nous devons cela à une armée de morts vivants ayant aidé les Chevaliers Mages." M'explique Julius, le ton de sa voix devenu plus léger sur la fin de son compte-rendu.   
  
"Et Asta et Noelle? Comment vont-ils? J'étais avec eux avant de tourner de l’œil."   
"Ils vont bien, ils sont retournés au Taureau Noir. Asta avait été enlevé par quelques terroristes et mené dans un temple que j'explorais lors de mon investigation sur l’œil du Crépuscule. Ils se sont malheureusement enfuis grâce à qui je pense être leur chef. Il y avait sur place une stèle sertie de pierres magiques et je pense que le pendentif de Fuegoleon en fait partie. Fort heureusement, j'ai pu garder un de leur sbire pour une longue interrogation." Continue Julius, sceptique à souhait.   
  
Je replie mes jambes vers moi, posant ma tête dessus, réfléchissant à toutes les informations que je viens de recevoir. Un capitaine de compagnie a été mis hors course pour un pendentif servant à des fins inconnus et par des terroristes aidés de Chronos. Et cette fameuse stèle réunissant les pierres en question m'intrigue.  
Je me redresse et regarde l'Empereur Mage.  
  


"Pouvez-vous me montrer à quoi ressemble cette stèle s'il vous plait?" Je lui demande, lui tendant ma main droite.   
  
Julius écarquille légèrement les yeux, se rapproche de moi et glisse sa main droite à plat sur la mienne.  
  
"Remémorez-vous l'image de la stèle, que je puisse accéder à ce souvenir."  
  
Il ferme les yeux, fronçant des sourcils, créant une petite ride d'expression fortement adorable. Je vide mon esprit puis tente une connexion avec le sien. Un léger courant électrique part de ma nuque, traverse mon bras et ma main pour parcourir Julius. Sa main est prise d'un petit spasme mais il ne bouge pas. L'image de la stèle se dessine dans mon cerveau. Je vois dix cercles. Trois lignes horizontales les unes sur les autres, chacune comprenant deux cercles et quatre autres à la verticale, reliés par une ligne au milieu. 

  
_Je connais cette stèle... Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_  
  
_Je romps la connexion entre Julius et moi. Un nœud se créé dans mes entrailles, les choses vont de mal en pis. Je retire ma main de celle de Julius et je la passe dans mes cheveux qui sont devenus beaucoup trop longs à mon goût. Mes doigts glissent le long d'une mèche et je joue machinalement avec, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure, tentant de faire des connexions mentales entre la stèle et Chronos.  
  
"Oï, gonzesse! T'écoutes quand on te parle?" Grogne Yami, interrompant ma réflexion.  
"Oh, pardon. Quelqu'un disait quelque chose?" Je demande innocemment.  
"Le vieux Julius te causait, tu pourrais au moins écouter bordel!" Me dispute Yami, tirant sur sa cigarette qu'il vient d'allumer. Une fois de plus, je lorgne le tabac qui se consume et je tourne la tête vers l'Empereur Mage.  
  
"Pardon, vous disiez?"  
  
Julius sourit gentiment, passant l'éponge sur mon absentéisme mental momentané.  
  
"Je te demandais si tu avais déjà vu cette stèle quelque part mais au vu de ta réaction il semblerait bien que oui."   
  
Je me débarrasse du drap qui me recouvre, fort heureusement je suis vêtue d'un de mes survêtements que Papa a du me ramener à un moment ou à un autre. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre.  
  
"Tu devrais rester allongée cariña, tu as brûlé suffisamment d'énergie comme ça." Me conseille mon père, inquiet. Il a les traits tirés, il semble épuisé.  
"A part des courbatures, je vais bien mon papa chéri." Je lui dis, m'étirant de tout mon long. "Concernant la stèle, je suis plus qu'étonnée de la voir dans ce monde. Elle représente l'Arbre de Qlipoth, de la Kabbale. Sur Terre, la Kabbale est tirée de la religion juive, et Qlipoth est aussi surnommé l'Arbre de la Mort. Mais cette stèle pourrait très bien représenter l'Arbre de la Vie, mais j'émets une forte réserve là-dessus." Je fais une pause, jaugeant mes auditeurs. Julius se gratte le menton, pensif.   
  


"Quelle serait l'utilité de cette stèle, à ton avis?" Me demande Julius, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Je me retourne à la fenêtre, admirant le soleil matinal. Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine et je soupire.  
  
"Si c'est bien l'Arbre de Qlipoth, les utilités sont multiples mais absolument toutes briseraient l'équilibre du monde. Ramener les séraphins maléfiques sur notre plan de la réalité, ressusciter les morts à grande échelle, invoquer des démons surpuissants et peut-être même un Titan ou un Dieu Primordial." Je tourne le dos à la fenêtre et m'y appuie dessus. "Et vu que Chronos a aidé l’œil du Crépuscule dans cet assaut, il est au courant de ce petit détail. J'en suis à dix mille pour cent sûre." Je termine, dépitée.  
  
Julius stoppe sa marche méditative et me lance un regard indéchiffrable. Je me raidis, me sentant coupable de trop de choses à la fois et mal à l'aise de ma vision de ma vie antérieure.   
Yami explose de rire. Je m'enflamme involontairement, le feu magique épargnant le mobilier et le sol.   
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire que ça, _Capitaine?_ " Je siffle entre mes dents, contrariée.  
"C'est juste hilarant de te voir mal à l'aise lorsque tu sens que l'on va te tirer les oreilles pour tes comportements de hier." Dit il en essuyant une larme au coin de l’œil.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui, pendant un banquet organisé par l'Empereur Mage, a pété le nez d'une princesse, fracassé le crâne de son frère avec une assiette, menacé leur Capitaine de grand frère et désobéi au dit Empereur Mage en repoussant mes limites. Tout ça en une après-midi." Je liste, préférant me tirer une balle dans le pied toute seule. J'éteins les flammes parcourant mon corps.  
  
Yami s'approche de moi et me tape vigoureusement dans le dos, heureux. "Tu n'es pas la première à avoir eu envie de passer à tabac les Silva, mais tu es bien la première à l'avoir fait! T'es une championne Yuki!" Rit-il, me tendant une cigarette que j'accepte avec une immense gratitude, mon sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre.   
Mon père râle lorsque je l'allume avec ma magie et lorsque je la porte à ma bouche et que je tourne machinalement ma tête sur le côté, le regard améthyste indescriptible de Julius continue de me fixer.  
J'aspire un peu trop fort la cigarette, nerveuse.   
  
"Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer qui tu es réellement, gonzesse." Me menace Yami, craquant ses phalanges.  
  
J'avale la bile stockée dans ma gorge.  
Je lui raconte donc tout ce que j'ai raconté à Julius, ni plus ni moins. Il ne semble pas satisfait.   
"Et ce sort que tu as lancé? C'était quoi exactement?"  
  
Julius change en une seconde d'expression, redevenant le féru de magie qu'il est. Ses yeux pétillent tels la voûte céleste et l'espace d'un instant je m'y perds, ramenée à la réalité par Yami qui claque des doigts devant moi.  
  
"Ah, navrée. Mon Grimoire est particulier. C'est un Cryptex rassemblant mes vies antérieures. J'ai utilisé un sort changeant temporairement mes attributs magiques et ma vie antérieure la plus appropriée à la situation est appelée _Nefertiri_. Grosso modo, sous cette forme, je peux invoquer mon armée capable de purifier toute chose, de la maladie à la souillure et certaines malédictions mineures. Je suis capable de soigner et également de purifier. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris l’initiative, et avec l'accord de Fuegoleon, de détruire l'artefact du nécromant ennemi, qui contenait le pouvoir de corruption de Chronos. Les détails sont encore flous quand à comment il est parvenu à l'envoyer ici mais une chose est certaine: ce n'est que le début. Surtout s'il est allié à l'Oeil du Crépuscule."  
  
Julius est admiratif. Yami sort une nouvelle cigarette, pensif. Mon père, lui, bout intérieurement.

  
_Il est plus effrayant que ma mère, j'avais oublié qu'il ne faut jamais le contrarier._

_  
  
_Je tripote instinctivement mon poignet gauche. Erreur fatale.  
L'expression de Julius redevient sérieuse.  
  
"Comment se fait-il que ton décompte aie drastiquement chuté?" Sa voix est posée, autoritaire.

  
  
_Réfléchissons. Soit je mens, soit je dis la vérité au risque de tout faire foirer et le mettre en danger, soit je fuis. Comment agiraient mes vies antérieures? Ah, oui, elles mentiraient. Mais moi? Que vais-je faire?_

_  
  
_Je termine ma cigarette, dissolvant le mégot par magie, ne laissant aucune trace. Je me dirige naturellement vers la porte de sortie, la tension dans la pièce beaucoup trop pesante pour moi.  
  
"Ne m'oblige pas à te gronder en public, cariña. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire." Me fait Papa, qui se rapproche doucement de moi alors que ma main est sur la poignée.  
Je tourne ma tête vers lui, sourire coupable peint sur le visage, de plus en plus nerveuse. Je baisse la poignée.  
"Señorita _Bella_. Arrête-toi de suite." Me menace mon père, prêt à exploser. Merde, il a dit mon nom de famille, à ce rythme c'est mon vrai prénom qui va fuiter par punition.  
J'ouvre la porte.  
"KATERINA BELLA! ¡Si sales de esta sala, te perseguiré y te ataré a tu habitación y no verás la luz del día hasta que decidas actuar como una adulta!" _  
"Si tu sors de cette sale, je te traquerai et t'attacherai à ta chambre et tu ne verras plus la lumière du jour jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à agir comme une adulte!"  
  
_ Je le savais. Mon prénom a fuité. Foutu pour foutu... Je sors en trombe de la pièce, courant à toute allure dans le long couloir, cherchant un moyen de sauver mes 120 jours de vie restante. Chronos ne me fait plus peur à l'heure actuelle, mais mon père et la vérité si. Un flash de lumière arrive devant moi et je freine ma course, Julius apparaissant entre l'angle du couloir et mon père et Yami derrière moi. Il me sourit tel un lion face à sa proie, bras croisés et yeux vifs.

  
_Putain, qu'il est sexy. Attrape-moi, chéri chéri... NON! SAUVE TES MICHES KAT!_

_  
  
_Mon père est à quelques pas de moi, Julius également. Bon. Tentons le tout pour le tout.  
Je pointe du doigt en direction de l'immense fenêtre, prenant mon air le plus étonné que j'ai en stock, puis crie.  
"OH PUTAIN! UN DRAGON ANCESTRAL!!!"  
Le fan de magie tombe dans le panneau, Yami suit le mouvement, il n'y a que mon père qui reste de marbre, les pupilles dilatées. C'est suffisant.  
"Sayonara!" Je salue nerveusement, joignant mes mains à la japonaise, puis me téléporte très loin d'ici.  
  


* * *

  
Très loin... Tout est relatif. Ma téléportation m'a menée là où je suis arrivée pour la première fois à Clover, dans la forêt des Terres Communes. La différence est que j'ai un grimoire, pas de chaussures, mon père qui veut me séquestrer et potentiellement un Empereur Mage remonté contre moi. Sans compter Yami, qui sera beaucoup moins tendre que les deux autres hommes réunis. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, hors du sentier et je marche rapidement à l'aveuglette. Les arbres sont immenses, les rayons du soleil ne parviennent que très peu jusqu'à moi, il fait frais et humide. Je marche un quart d'heure et j'entends un bruit d'eau au loin. Je m'en approche et je découvre avec bonheur une petite cascade tombant dans un bassin qui semble profond, orné de roches taillées, de colonnes blanches délabrées jonchées de lierre grimpant.

  
Je continue de m'approcher vers le rebord puis je plonge ma main dans l'eau cristalline. Elle est fraîche, revigorante et _magique._ Il y a quelque chose dans cette eau. Une caverne? Un temple englouti? Les deux solutions se valent. Mon regard passe du fond de l'eau à la surface, mon reflet me regardant à son tour. Mes cheveux sont réellement beaucoup trop longs. Un coup de poignet, un coup de magie et ma longue chevelure se sectionne au niveau de ma nuque, me libérant d'au moins deux kilos de kératine. Je brûle le surplus de cheveux tombés au sol. J'observe à nouveau mon reflet dans l'eau, satisfaite du rendu. Le détail qui me perturbe est mon oeil gauche. Il est devenu bleu. C'est le signe que je perds mon humanité, n'ayant eu les yeux vairons qu'en tant que déesse, qu'en tant que Rhéa-Tayet. Je soupire, fermant mes paupières quelques secondes, les ré ouvre et je vois le reflet de Julius derrière moi.  
  
«Είθε οι θεοί να με στείλουν στην κόλαση!»   
_"Que les dieux m'envoient aux enfers!"_  
  
Je continue de jurer pendant une bonne minute, alternant grec et arabe, signe de mon décès mental. Julius se retient de rire, luttant pour garder sa figure d'autorité. Je reprends mon souffle, mon cœur menaçant de sortir de sa cage d'os. Je lève les mains en signe de défaite et me retourne vers Julius, qui attend patiemment.  
  
"As-tu fini de fuir, _Katerina?_ " Insiste t-il sur mon vrai prénom, haussant un sourcil et le sourire en coin.   
"Au sens propre ou au sens figuré?" Je tente une pointe d'humour malgré la situation épineuse.   
"Les deux. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, nous pouvons enfin avoir cette discussion, tu ne crois pas?" Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un des blocs de roche taillée, face au bassin.   
"Et la fuite est inenvisageable je présume?" Je souffle, résignée.  
"Inutile, surtout. Tu n'as pas ton collier pour cacher ton mana, te retrouver me serait d'une facilité déconcertante." Me taquine t-il, narquois.  
  
Je m'assied sur les dalles jonchant le tour du bassin, plongeant mes jambes dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Le silence s'installe entre nous, il n'y a que le bruit de la cascade et de la nature en fond sonore. Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, Julius lance la conversation.

"Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant? Yuki? Katerina?" Me demande t-il d'une voix légère, dénuée de colère.  
  


Mes muscles se détendent, quelque peu rassurés. Je m'avachis sur moi-même, épaules rentrées.  
  
"Kat, c'est suffisant. Katerina est devenu un signal d'alarme spécial _papa et maman sont fâchés contre moi_ donc Kat, c'est très bien et ça ne réveille pas mes angoisses d'enfance." Je ris doucement, pensive. "Autre question?"  
  
Julius émet un bruit de désapprobation.   
  
"Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, mais une discussion entre deux adultes."  
  
Je tourne ma tête vers la droite, là où se trouve Julius. Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas cessé de m'observer depuis son arrivée. Je gigote sur place, battant la surface de l'eau avec mes pieds.   
  
"Mon âme a peut-être dix mille ans, Kat Bella, elle, même à vingt cinq ans, est toujours une femme-enfant. Mais vous avez raison, c'est une discussion que vous voulez avoir avec moi, pardonnez mon manque de tact." Je m'excuse, tête baissée.  
  
Julius glisse sur son bloc vers moi, refermant l'espace qui nous sépare.   
  
"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça. Par contre, tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès de Yami et José pour avoir fui ainsi. Pourquoi être partie comme une tornade? Est-ce ma question qui t'a dérangée?" Me demande Julius, sceptique.   
  
Je me laisse tomber en arrière, m'allongeant au sol, les jambes toujours immergées. Les rayons du soleil illuminent les feuilles dans les arbres, dansant au rythme de la brise matinale. Je ne peux pas fuir la vérité éternellement, encore moins face à un mage du temps.  
  
"Votre question ne m'a pas dérangée. C'est sa réponse qui me dérange."  
"Pourquoi?"   
  


Son ton est innocent et doux.

  
  
_Pourquoi? Parce que je me débrouille toujours seule, que c'est MON problème et que ma mort n'engendrera qu'un nouveau cycle de ressurection dans le cas où Chronos n'a pas détruit nos mondes entre temps?_

_  
  
_"Parce qu'un seul mot peut changer le cours des événements." J'explique finalement, terrifiée par cette idée de tout foutre en l'air.  
  
Julius se penche vers l'avant, appuyant ses coudes contre ses genoux, tête nichée sur ses mains croisées. Il fixe droit devant lui, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.  
  
« C'est en voulant à tout prix éviter l'inévitable que l'on provoque ce que l'on évite .» Me dit-il finalement. 

  
_Il parle comme Aether._

  
  
Je me relève et recommence à battre l'eau avec mes pieds. Il a raison. Ils ont tous raison. Aether, Julius, Papa. Il n'y a que moi qui n'en fait qu'à ma tête.   
  
"Mon compte-à-rebours ne représente pas le nombre de jours qui me restent avant de rentrer dans mon monde. Il représente le nombre de jours qu'il me reste à vivre."  
  
La bombe est lâchée. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, mes jambes hors de l'eau. Une vague de bile remonte dans mon oesophage, mon estomac me brûle à cause du stress qui monte. J'ose regarder une nouvelle fois Julius et il est à cheval sur le bloc, face à moi, me fixant intensément, une lueur indescriptible dans ses beaux yeux améthystes. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il peut bien ressentir à l'instant.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas trop en faire, au banquet."  
"Je sais... Je suis désolée."

_Je suis désolée, mais il le fallait._

  
"Tu as utilisé quarante jours que tu avais en réserve pour combattre les terroristes."  
"Ça en valait la peine."  
  
 _J'ai pu vous sauver, la cité, mon père, et toi.  
_  
"Brûler sa vie par les deux bouts n'en vaut jamais la peine."  
"Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre."  
  
 _Ma vie était déjà terminée quand je suis arrivée ici._

  
"Et tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'un père peut ressentir en voyant sa fille inconsciente parce qu'elle a trop usé de sa magie."  
"Je l'ai fait pour tous vous protéger. J'ai fait ce que personne n'aurait pu faire face à la magie de Chronos."

_En dix mille ans, je n'ai pu le défaire. Tu n'aurais pas pu, encore moins avec une magie semblable à la sienne...  
_

"Tu aurais pu tout me dire au lieu de te mettre autant en danger."  
"Et vous mettre en danger par la suite? Hors de question."  
  
 _J'ai assez perdu d'êtres aimés durant toutes mes vies.  
  
_ "Je suis assez grand pour me protéger moi-même. Fais-nous confiance. Fais-moi confiance."  
"Ce n'est pas une question de confiance."

_Parce que je te fais déjà confiance. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, pour une femme qui connaît un homme depuis seulement vingt jours. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.  
  
_ "Alors que faut-il pour que tu te reposes un minimum sur nous?"  
  
J'ouvre et je ferme la bouche tel un poisson dans son bocal et je détourne finalement mon regard de l'homme en face de moi. La question est plus que pertinente mais la réponse n'en est pas à sa hauteur. Je glisse mon doigt sur le tatouage à mon avant-bras droit, de la queue du serpent à la tête, cherchant comment formuler ma réponse. Je recommence ce processus deux, trois fois, le calme revenant en moi. Julius est d'une patience à toute épreuve, j'en suis indigne.

  
  
_J'aimerai pouvoir te dire de me laisser agir selon mon ressenti, tel un chat qui fait sa vie et qui rentre quand nécessaire mais ça ne te satisferai pas. J'aimerai te dire que tout est sous contrôle, que j'ai des pistes à explorer, mais ce n'est encore rien de concret. J'aimerai te dire que j'ai une solution à mon problème de mort imminente, mais ça serait donner à tout le monde de faux espoirs. Sauf que je n'ai aucune réponse, je n'ai que des doutes et mes récentes visions les empirent._

_  
  
_"Exprimer ses doutes, c'est également se reposer sur les autres." Dit calmement Julius.  
  
Je pensais pas me retrouver dans une détresse émotionnelle encore plus grande que celle dans laquelle j'étais déjà, mais là, c'est le gros lot. Je pivote ma tête lentement vers Julius et mon sang se fige quand je réalise qu'il a sa main sur mon épaule et qu'il est penché vers moi. Ma respiration s'est arrêtée, mes yeux refusent de se fermer, j'aimerai fuir une nouvelle fois. Le grand blond remarque ma détresse et se rassied, retirant sa grande main de mon épaule. Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule, je ne suis plus maîtresse de mes paroles.  
  
"Actuellement, je me demande si vous êtes télépathe, si je perds le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, ou si vous avez juste remarqué comment je parlais avec Noelle en toute discrétion. Dans tous les cas, j'ai une terrible envie de creuser un trou dans le sol, suffisamment profond pour atteindre la croûte terrestre et prendre un bain de lave avec Lucifer."

Les yeux de Julius s'adoucissent, il laisse échapper un petit rire chaleureux, ses épaules bougeant au même rythme. Je le regarde, abasourdie. Il cesse de rire mais, tout en gardant le sourire, me dit simplement. "Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu es réellement honnête avec toi-même, et moi par la même occasion."  
  


Et pour la première fois, je rougis ostensiblement devant l'Empereur Mage. Devant Julius.

  
  
_Maudits souvenirs trafiqués._

_  
  
_Je stoppe ma pensée.  
  
"Là, vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai pensé j'espère?" Je lui demande en quatrième vitesse.  
  
Il semble surpris par ma question, essayant de voir où je veux en venir.  
  
"Non, pourquoi, j'aurais dû?" Me répond t-il innocemment.  
"PAS DU TOUT!" Ma réponse échappe à mon contrôle et je pince des lèvres, me maudissant. "Disons que lorsque je divague, je préfère que ça reste dans ma tête et pas dans celle des autres." J'explique, gênée.

"C'est normal. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'entends tes pensées que lorsqu'il y a un contact physique, comme tu le fais avec la jeune Silva. Mes pouvoirs me permettent de voir des fragments du futur, certes, mais seulement ce qui se passe physiquement, pas ce qui se passe dans la psyché des personnes."

Le soupir de soulagement que j'exhale est tellement évident et bruyant que la honte monte en moi. Je me maudis une nouvelle fois. Julius se lève, s'étire et j'ai un aperçu de ce qu'il y a sous sa robe imposante. Il a l'air bien bâti et mince à la fois et...

  
_Par tous les dieux polythéistes! Cet homme a l'air doté d'un fessier à vénérer sous tous les angles! Je savais qu'il n'y avait que les anges pour être aussi parfaits!_

_  
  
_Par chance, il n'y avait aucun contact physique durant ma pensée de femme affamée. Je feins l'innocence, avalant ma salive qui s'était formée pendant que j'admirais le menu gastronomique cinq étoiles au Guide Michelin. Le grognement que Julius lâche en fin d'étirement n'aide en rien à mes pulsions. Cette fois-ci, c'est mon corps qui agit seul. Mes jambes me lèvent, reculent du bassin, prennent de l'élan et me projettent dans l'eau, sautant au milieu du bassin en faisant la bombe. Heureusement que je n'ai pas à prendre ma respiration, mes branchies apparaissant d'elles-même.

  
_Sauvée. Pas de contact physique possible, ma température corporelle diminue, il y a bien quelque chose sous l'eau. Attends. Faut vraiment que je voies ça._

Je flotte à la surface, face à un Julius perdu.

  
  
_UNE EXCUSE! VITE!!!_

"Ahem.. En fait, j'ai été attirée ici car il y a une empreinte magique qui m'intrigue. Et comme je vous ai vu vous lever, je me suis dit que vous comptiez partir, donc je pensais explorer cet étrange bassin avant de revenir au Repère affronter Yami, puis mourir sous la main de mon père!"

Il semble acheter mon excuse. Il se rapproche du rebord, observe quelques secondes le bassin, sourire mystérieux, puis m'annonce "Fais attention à toi. Je dois faire une allocution publique par rapport à l'attaque de la capitale et j'ai des prisonniers à interroger donc je ne serai pas disponible. Ton père a mis dans nos portables nos numéros respectifs, préviens-moi si tu découvres quoi que ce soit ici, d'accord?"

Je suis plus que surprise mais j'essaie de ne pas le laisser paraître. J'hoche de la tête, inhalant l'eau douce.   
  
"Promis?" me demande Julius, sourcils froncés.  
  
Je me rapproche de lui. Je sors ma main gauche de l'eau, celle avec mon compte à rebours et lui tend mon auriculaire. Il semble à son tour surpris sur le moment mais accroche le sien au mien.  
  
 _"Promis."  
  
_ Son sourire fait fondre mon petit cœur.  
  
 _"Je compte sur toi."_  
  
Nous nous lâchons au même moment. Il me salue, puis s'en va dans son halo doré. Je me pose quelques minutes sur le rebord du bassin, la tête dans mes bras croisés sur le pavé.   
Plus je tente de mettre de la distance entre les personnes de ce monde et moi, plus cette distance est refermée par ces même personnes. Je suis un saumon qui essaie de remonter le courant mais ce courant est de plus en plus fort et je m'épuise à lutter contre la nature elle-même.   
  
Je me pousse au centre du bassin grâce à une impulsion de mes jambes et je plonge dans l'eau. Mon corps régule seul ma température pour ne pas frôler l'hyporthermie et mes poumons se réassemblent pour s'adapter à mes branchies. Merci Papa Poséidon pour ce passif divin!   
  
Le bassin est en effet profond, les premiers mètres ne montrent rien de suspect, il n'y a que cette trace de magie qui s'intensifie. Le bassin est délimité par des roches usées par l'érosion, la lumière passe encore à ce stade de ma plongée. J'arrive vers les dix mètres de profondeur et le changement commence à se faire. Les roches laissent place à des morceaux de murs taillés à certains endroits. Je nage vers un pan de mur et je le touche du bout des doigts. De la pierre calcaire. Elle est poreuse, ancienne.   
Je ne peux pas tirer plus d'informations d'un bout aussi usé. Je pivote mon corps à l'aide de mes bras et je reprends ma plongée, la lumière se fait de plus en plus rare. Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité mais un peu de lumière ne serait pas de refus. J'ondule mon poignet et je fais apparaître une orbe de lumière blanche, mon feu est inutile ici. La lumière se disperse et si je n'avais pas mes branchies je me serais très probablement noyée devant la trouvaille de malade que je viens de faire. Le bassin s'étend sur encore une vingtaine de mètres de profondeur, les pans de murs devenant des murs complets. Je nage plus rapidement vers ces murs, excitée et curieuse. Je me remets droite et me tient aux murs. Ils sont gravés. Et peints.   
En Égyptien d'un côté, en Grec ancien de l'autre, à l'opposé. Le côté Égyptien est recouvert de peintures étrangement bien conservées, retranscrivant certains passages du Livre des Morts dont la pesée de l'âme. Le côté Grec montre Charon et sa barque, l'arrivée aux Enfers contre une obole.   
  
Ce bassin abrite définitivement une tombe.   
  
Je me laisse flotter au milieu de l'eau, tournant sur moi-même, regardant les murs. Ce n'est pas possible qu'une tombe de mon monde soit ici.   
Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Aller au fond du bassin.  
Ce que je fais.  
Quinze mètres, dix mètres, cinq mètres.  
Le fond du bassin est là.  
Mais ce n'est pas le vrai fond. C'est une porte à même le sol. La porte du tombeau. Je me mets à plat, facilitant mon excavation. La porte doit faire environ six mètres de haut pour quatre mètres de large, mêlant Égypte et Grèce. Il y a une inscription dans les deux langues et mon coeur se serre en la déchiffrant.  
  
Rhéa-Tayet.  
  
Je tente d'utiliser la magie pour l'ouvrir, mon mana m'enveloppant et se libérant sur la porte mais rien ne se passe. J'essaie de forcer la porte à coups de poings, l'effet obtenu n'était que du sang se diluant de mes poings dans l'eau. Je n'arriverai à rien dans ces conditions. Je dois aller aux Enfers pour en savoir plus. Une tombe, ma tombe, dans un monde autre que le mien, ce n'est pas normal. Mes souvenirs, ceux d'avec Damien, mais qui sembleraient concerner Julius, ce n'est pas normal.   
  
Ma vie n'a jamais été normale.   
  


* * *


	13. Messages et Alcool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des messages, des excuses, de l'alcool.

**Résumé du chapitre 12**

* * *

_Ce bassin abrite définitivement une tombe._ _  
Je me laisse flotter au milieu de l'eau, tournant sur moi-même, regardant les murs. Ce n'est pas possible qu'une tombe de mon monde soit ici.  
Mais il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en avoir le coeur net. Aller au fond du bassin.  
Ce que je fais.  
Quinze mètres, dix mètres, cinq mètres.  
Le fond du bassin est là.  
Mais ce n'est pas le vrai fond. C'est une porte à même le sol. La porte du tombeau. Je me mets à plat, facilitant mon excavation. La porte doit faire environ six mètres de haut pour quatre mètres de large, mêlant Égypte et Grèce. Il y a une inscription dans les deux langues et mon coeur se serre en la déchiffrant.  
  
Rhéa-Tayet.  
  
Je tente d'utiliser la magie pour l'ouvrir, mon mana m'enveloppant et se libérant sur la porte mais rien ne se passe. J'essaie de forcer la porte à coups de poings, l'effet obtenu n'était que du sang se dilluant de mes poings dans l'eau. Je n'arriverai à rien dans ces conditions. Je dois aller aux Enfers pour en savoir plus. Une tombe, ma tombe, dans un monde autre que le mien, ce n'est pas normal. Mes souvenirs, ceux d'avec Damien, mais qui sembleraient concerner Julius, ce n'est pas normal.  
  
Ma vie n'a jamais été normale. _  
  
  


* * *

_Vendredi 13 Septembre, 12h_

Cette matinée ayant été plus qu'intense, je suis directement rentrée à la maison. Papa n'y était pas, très certainement au travail. J'irai le voir cet après-midi, je veux m'excuser auprès de lui pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours.  
Une douche et une préparation de sandwich plus tard, me voilà sur mon ordinateur, faisant un compte-rendu sur les récents événements.  
  
 _\- Jeudi 12 septembre -_

_Utilisation du grimoire, sortilège Nefertiri.  
Invocation des Medjaïs réussie. Estimation du nombre de jours utilisés en échange: 30 jours.  
Purification de l'artéfact de Chronos réussie. Estimation du nombre de jours utilisés: 5 jours.  
Sort de purification sur Asta réussi. Estimation du nombre de jours utilisés: 5 jours.  
Résultat: évanouissement après ponction de la force vitale, retour à la forme humaine.  
Note: voir si le sortilège Lilith peut récupérer des jours de vie.  
  
\- Vendredi 13 septembre -  
  
Découverte dans les Terres Communes d'un bassin avec cascasde et ruines.  
Le bassin est d'une profondeur estimée à 30 mètres.  
Le "fond" du bassin est en réalité une double porte de tombeau de 6 mètres de haut pour 4 de large.  
_Je stoppe ma saisie du rapport, sceptique. J'attrappe mon sandwich dans l'assiette posée à ma droite et je croque dedans. Tandis que je mastique mon bout, je remarque mon téléphone, à gauche du clavier. Je re pose mon sandwich en échange du téléphone. Je le déverrouille et vais dans ma liste de contacts. A la lettre J, un nouveau prénom a bel et bien fait son apparition.  
Julius.  
Mon doigt tremble au-dessus de l'icône de message, puis je me rappelle de ma promesse. Je clique sur l'enveloppe. Comment vais-je écrire mon premier message à l'Empereur Mage du Royaume de Clover? Sûrement pas un "Salut, tu vas bien? ;) ", je préfèrerai encore la torture à une honte assurée. Je ne suis même pas sûre que les émoticones soient son fort.  
En fait, je ne sais absolument rien sur Julius, à part son amour incommensurable de la magie.

  
  
_Tu penses trop, Kat._

_  
  
_Je fais passer mon morceau de sandwich avec de la bière et je manque de m'étouffer en me rendant compte qu'écrire mon premier sms à Julius sous l'effet du houblon n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

  
_Tu penses beaucoup trop, Kat._

_  
  
_Et puis merde.  
Je prends mon portable à deux mains et écrit.  
  
 ** _"Bonjour Julius_**

 _ **Comme promis, voici un petit message pour vous dire qu'actuellement, je suis à la maison, tapant mon rapport sur ma plongée sous-marine.**  
 **Il y a bien quelque chose là-dedans. A mon grand étonnement, c'est ma tombe. Enfin, l'entrée de ma supposée tombe, puisque je n'ai aucun souvenir qu'elle aie été transportée dans ce monde-ci durant ma loooooooongue vie. Il y avait mon nom de déesse inscrit sur la porte. Cependant, aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Je vais devoir aller aux Enfers pour trouver des informations à ce sujet.**  
 **Voilà voilàààà, vous savez tout!**  
 **Passez une bonne après-midi!**  
 **Kat."**  
  
_ Envoyer.  
Je grogne, mes mains frictionnant mes cheveux dans l'espoir de remettre mes neurones en place. J'ai cette stupide impression d'avoir agi telle une adolescente amoureuse qui envoie son premier message à son crush.

  
  
_En même temps, il ne me laisse pas indifférente du tout. Mais un homme comme lui n'irait pas flirter avec un amas de problèmes comme moi, qui plus est une femme-enfant._

_  
  
_Je grogne une nouvelle fois, consciente de me rajouter des problèmes inutilement. Je suis là pour fracasser Chronos, pas pour flirter.  
Je claque mes mains sur mes joues, m'installe en tailleur sur mon fauteuil puis termine mon rapport.  
 _  
\- Cette tombe semble être la mienne.  
Pistes à suivre aux Enfers: Eros, les Moires, Hadès / Anubis , Lucifer. Père et Mère, optionnellement. -_

J'enregistre mon rapport lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. La sonnerie d'une flèche décochée. Un message?  
Je prends mon téléphone et mon coeur rate un battement. J'ouvre le message, excitée et nerveuse.  
  
 ** _"Coucou Kat!_**

**_Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse!_ **

_**Cette magie provenant du bassin émanait donc de ta tombe... Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir comment elle est arrivée ici, et surtout pourquoi.**  
 **Si tu comptes aller aux Enfers, laisse-moi t'accompagner! Nous découvrirons plus d'informations à deux ;-)**  
 **Préviens-moi juste quand est-ce que tu comptes y aller. :-)**  
 **Bonne après-midi à toi aussi!**  
 **Julius"**  
  
  
_ "Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"

 _  
_Je ne peux retenir le long cri strident coincé dans ma gorge. Julius Novachrono, l'Empereur Mage, utilise des smileys! Et il veut m'accompagner aux Enfers! Oh. Mon. Dieu.

  
Oh, zut. Il est humain, il ne peut pas m'accompagner sans courir aucun danger, il serait bien trop savoureux pour les créatures obscures et autres démons. Sauf si une créature obscure l'accompagne... Ou un autre démon.  
Je matérialise mon grimoire et murmure _"Νοβαφωτία”,_ ouvrant mon Cryptex pour y regarder mes incarnations.

 _Nefertiri, Rhéa-Tayet, Lilith, Kallista, Anja, Katerina – mutante. Les 6 incarnations disponibles débloquées dans ma vie actuelle, sur les milliers déjà vécues.  
  
_ Il y a une septième incarnation mais impossible de voir laquelle de mes vies antérieures il s'agit. Il n'y a qu'une sorte de dessin de galaxie en deux dimensions, noire, blanche, bleue, violette et or. J'ai juste cette vague impression d'inconfort face à ce dessin, qui me fait remonter une nouvelle fois ma vision concernant Nefertiri.  
Je suppose que je pourrais en parler à Julius lorsque l'occasion se présentera.  
Nefertiri est la forme de magie la plus pure que j'ai, mais aussi la plus énergivore. Rhéa-Tayet doit l'être également, il s'agit de ma forme divine, ma première vie. Je l'utiliserai en dernier recours ou pour impressionner la galerie.  
  
Lilith ? Sur Terre, c'était mon joker. Ma forme vampirique ne s'activait que si je recevais une blessure grave et la contrepartie était gênante. Je devais me nourrir obligatoirement du sang de Damien pour me régénérer et retrouver ma forme humaine. Le sang d'ange, et qui plus est d'un amant – à l'époque - il n'y avait rien de mieux. Je ne sais même pas comment je ferai si je me retrouvai en mauvaise posture au point de devenir Lilith. D'après mon grimoire, les conditions sont les même que sur Terre. Une blessure grave et bam ! Vampire. Il semblerait également qu'un sang suffisamment puissant aie le pouvoir de me redonner un jour de vie par litre de sang consommé.

  
_Je ne compte pas saigner à blanc une pauvre âme juste pour grapiller un jour de vie, si tant est qu'elle existe._

_  
  
_ Anja ? Une louve-garou en Enfer ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Ce n'est pas une forme démoniaque mais hybride, c'est un pouvoir venant de mère nature. Parfaite pour traquer, soumettre ou invoquer une meute entière mais être en chaleur... Inutile d'en rajouter à ma misère sexuelle.

  
Katerina – mutante... La forme que j'ai obtenue dans ma vie actuelle, en prévision de Chronos. Prenez les virus mutants les plus dangereux sur Terre, injectez-les dans une déesse-humaine et vous obtenez un humanoïde surpuissant incontrôlable, capable de résister aux manipulations et à la magie de Chronos. Le hic ? Je ne peux utiliser aucune magie, juste les capacités inhérentes aux virus. La transformation physique fut attrocement douloureuse, les problèmes mentaux causés durant les changements furent chaotiques. Plus aucune émotion. Plus de joie, plus d'amour, plus de peine, plus de colère. Seulement le désir de conquête, de tuer. Damien, James et Eros ont galéré à me faire fusionner avec cette forme pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle. Cette forme sera pour le combat final avec ce Titan de malheur.  
  
Il ne me reste que Kallista. Démone supérieure qui a été aux ordres de Lucifer avant de tomber amoureuse d'un ange et qui est morte lors d'une guerre sanglante contre lui. Cet ange était Gabriel / Damien. Du moins, une part de moi le souhaite. Si ces souvenirs sont également faux, je vais devoir discuter à coups de poings avec le principal intéressé et lui faire cracher la vérité dans le sang et les larmes.

  
Kallista est la forme que je dois prendre pour assurer la protection de Julius aux Enfers. Un humain aux immenses pouvoirs magiques est une proie plus que prisée dans le monde souterrain. J'y serai allée seule, je n'aurai pas besoin de prendre cette forme, je suis une habituée des lieux mais là nous parlons de l'homme le plus puissant et le plus important de Clover. Il est inconnu aux Enfers, le seul moyen pour qu'il s'en tire sans trop de mal c'est d'avoir un démon supérieur comme chaperon.

Fort heureusement, même avec les siècles qui sont passés, mon autorité de démone n'est plus à contester puisque lors de certaines de mes presque-mort j'ai subi mon malus de ressurection et Lucifer lui-même m'a avoué ne pas voir la différence entre l'humaine et la démone à ces moments-là. Je dois quand même appuyer ma souveraineté démoniaque pour être sûre et certaine que Julius ne risquera rien.  
Le problème est que le changement de personnalité est à prévoir si je deviens Kallista. Et c'est ce que je redoute le plus.  
  
Je range mon parchemin dans le Cryptex puis le referme, dématérialisant mon grimoire pour le ranger à sa place, mon cœur. Je prends une nouvelle fois mon téléphone pour envoyer un dernier message à Julius.  
  
 _**« Ah, au fait, j'aimerai vous prévenir d'un petit détail concernant les Enfers... Ce n'est pas un lieu pour les humains et vous risquez au mieux d'être lourdement dragué par des succubes et au pire, perdre votre âme et liberté. Je vais devoir utiliser mon grimoire pour vous chaperonner. Le soucis c'est que c'est... Mon incarnation démoniaque. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. »**  
  
_ Envoyé.

  
  
_Désolée Julius, je ne peux pas être plus clair avec toi._

  
Je ne peux pas dire à l'Empereur Mage que ma forme démoniaque est centrée sur la violence, le sang, le sexe et la débauche, et parfois tout cela en même temps. Et je ne peux encore moins dire que ces traits de caractère démoniaques sont mes propres traits en très exagéré.  
  
Je m'étire sur le fauteuil puis je me lève et fait un peu de rangement, entre mes couverts et mes habits puis me téléporte au Repère du Taureau Noir.

* * *

A peine j'arrive en plein cœur du salon que Yami m'attrape par le cou, pinçant mes muscles sternocléidomastoïdiens. Je grimace de douleur, geignant par la même occasion puis je tente de m'excuser.  
  
« Désolée capitaine !! Je sais que je vous ai contrariés ! Mais par pitié, tout sauf mes muscles ! Tu vas m'achever ! » Je gèle sur place, Yami me lance son regard démoniaque. En fait, c'est lui qui devrait protéger Julius aux Enfers, pas moi !  
  
Yami tire sur sa cigarette et rejette la fumée en plein sur mon visage, la fureur se dissipant doucement. Il me relâche.  
  
« T'avais tes raisons de fuir, à ce moment-là. T'es revenue, c'est le principal. Maintenant, raconte-moi rapidement tes vrais soucis, à moins que tu préfères en parler à toute la compagnie. » Me dit Yami, son ton un peu moins agressif.  
  
J'hoche de la tête. Je préfère raconter à mes camarades ce qu'il en est. Le temps des mensonges à la chaîne est révolu, je ne garderai secret que le plus... Délicat.  
  
Le temps de réunir tout le monde, un quart d'heure se sont écoulés. Vanessa est sur le canapé, bouteille en main et toujours en sous-vêtements, Gauche est à table avec Charmy et Grey – toujours transformée en femme géante – Magna et Luck sont assis sur les tables, Gordon est en retrait et Asta est dans le fauteuil. Noelle est près de moi, mais pas trop non plus pour coller à son image de marque. Finral est derrière nous.  
  
« Oï les sales gosses, la fouteuse de merde veut vous parler. Écoutez bien et évitez de lui faire répéter les choses quarante fois. » Prévient Yami, bras croisés sous ses pectoraux.  
J'éclaircis ma voix. Noelle rejoint Vanessa sur le canapé tandis que tous les autres sont alertes.  
  
« Mon vrai prénom est Katerina. Appelez-moi Kat. » Je fais une pause, triturant mes doigts pour retrouver un semblant de confiance.  
« C'est un prénom vraiment canon, Kat ! » S'exclame Vanessa. Je souris.  
« Je me disais bien que t'avais pas une tête de Yuki ! » Me dit Asta, se grattant le menton.  
« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Comment tu peux dire si une personne a la tête de son prénom ? » S'insurge Finral.  
« Yuki c'est comme Yami, et Yuki... Enfin, Kat, elle est pas comme Yami. Donc elle n'a pas une tête de Yuki ! » Essaye d'expliquer Asta, secouant ses mains pour imager ses propos.  
« FERMEZ-LA ! » Gronde Yami.  
  
Finral et Asta se taisent immédiatement. Je reprends.  
  
« Pour vous la faire courte : je suis une déesse à âme humaine, mon âme a dix mille ans mais mon corps actuel en a vingt-cinq, j'ai été maudite lors de ma première vie ce qui fait que dans cent-vingt jours je vais mourir, mon corps humain étant incapable de contenir ma magie. J'ai été envoyée ici pour protéger l'Empereur Mage, il ne le sait pas, et à part mon père vous êtes les premiers à le savoir donc par pitié, ne lui dites rien. »  
  
La stupeur envahit mes camarades qui ont l'air d'avoir du mal à digérer les informations suréalistes. Autant en rajouter un peu plus.  
  
« Juste une chose, Yami. Enfin, deux choses. La première, c'est que je tiens à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai trouvé ce qui est très probablement ma tombe mais elle refuse de s'ouvrir, donc je dois aller aux Enfers via un portail qui est à Clover. Le moment venu j'aurais besoin de ton autorisation pour mener mes recherches. »  
  
Yami écarquille les yeux, perplexe.  
« Julius sait tout ça ? »  
« Oui, il m'a suivie jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve la tombe. J'ai exploré les environs après son départ et je lui ai raconté par message. Il veut m'accompagner dans mes recherches.»  
  
Il se gratte la tête et roule des yeux.  
« Je reconnais bien là le vieux Julius. S'il t'a dit ça, c'est ok pour moi. »  
« Merci capitaine ! » Et je lui saute sur le dos tel un koala sur son arbre. Il est impassible mais je sens l'énervement grandir en lui. Je frotte son cortex au niveau du cuir chevelu et saute au sol, prenant mes distances. Yami me lance un regard perçant.  
  
« Au fait, lundi tu iras à la capitale avec Asta, Charmy et Noelle. L'Empereur veut vous voir suite à l'attaque de la capitale. D'ici-là, t'iras en mission de patrouille avec les jeunes, profite du reste de ta journée pour voir ton père et prendre ta rouste. Pas besoin que je te punisse plus. »  
  
Je souris nerveusement.  
  
« Oui chef ! »  
  
Je soupire. Vanessa s'approche de moi en titubant et me prend par la taille avec son bras droit.  
« Ma chère Kat ! Maintenant que tu es réellement dans notre compagnie de bras cassés, ça te dit de boire avec moi ce soir ? On achète quelques bouteilles, les moutons de Charmy nous font à manger et on boit comme des trous jusqu'à oublier que la vie peut être une belle garce ! T'en penses quoi ? »  
Son sourire s'élargit en imaginant très certainement la scène .  
Et le mien s'étire également, attiré par la promesse d'une belle gueule de bois.  
  
« Laisse-moi d'abord voir mon père, que je m'excuse et que je le prévienne pour la soirée. Mais oui, tu as raison, trinquer à cette chienne de vie ne risque pas de m'ôter des jours de vie. Je m'occupe de l'alcool, ok ? »  
  
Vanessa sautille sur place, couinant de joie. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'enserre fort.  
« Ce soir, on va s'éclater !! J'ai tellement hâte ! Je t'attends pour boire, promis ! »  
  
Je lui rends son étreinte puis me détache. Un petit signe de la main et je me téléporte de nouveau, dans la cour de l'Infirmerie.

* * *

  
_15H  
  
_ Je fouille les poches de mon pantalon à la recherche de mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. 15h. La notification d'un message est présente, j'ai un sms de Julius. Au vu du dernier message que je lui ai envoyé, mon estomac se noue en anticipant sa réponse.  
  
 _**« Ton incarnation démoniaque ? Rassure-moi, c'est sans danger pour ta santé j'espère ? Je ne veux pas que tu perdes encore des jours de vie pour ma protection, et pas de mensonges entre nous, d'accord ? »**  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si c'est son inquiétude ou si c'est tout simplement le fait de recevoir des sms de l'Empereur Mage qui me fait sourire mais cette situation ne m'est pas déplaisante. J'entre dans la tour de l'Infirmerie et pendant que je monte lentement l'escalier, je tape rapidement sur l'écran une réponse.  
  
 _**« Si par dangereux vous entendez – dangereux pour mon compte à rebours - la réponse est non. Le seul danger réside dans mon... Caractère que j'ai dans cette incarnation. Promis, je dis la vérité !**  
 **Bon, souhaitez-moi bonne chance, je suis à l'Infirmerie, je vais voir mon père. J'espère qu'il me laissera en vie pour prendre l'apéritif avec les Taureaux Noirs ce soir ! »**  
  
_ Message envoyé.  
Je pousse la porte du bureau de mon père et je le trouve en train de ranger ses étagères de récipients d'herbes en tout genre. Le bruit le tire de sa concentration et il se retourne vers moi. Il est fatigué, ses yeux sont creusés, les traits tirés. Il pose son bocal et croise les bras, silencieux.

  
_Le daron espagnol dans toute sa splendeur. Je suis cuite._

_  
  
_ « Papa, je ne suis pas douée avec les mots. J'aimerai me repentir auprès de toi, mais pas par la parole. J'aimerai te faire sentir et voir à quel point je suis désolée. » Je balbutie, lui tendant ma main droite.  
  
Il la contemple quelques secondes, s'avance et la prend avec sa main droite. Elle est calleuse, comme je l'ai toujours connue. Et chaude.  
J'inspire profondément, accumulant petit à petit ma magie dans mon cœur. Je réunis les souvenirs et les émotions qui y sont liées, les insuffle dans mon bras, ma main, sa main, son bras, son cœur.  
  
Je lui montre tout.  
Lorsque Chronos m'a piégée dans le monde astral, me menaçant de tuer tous mes proches et de ruiner nos deux mondes. Lorsque mon sortilège de reconnaissance s'est activé et la haine et la peur que j'ai ressentie suite à ses menaces et l'invasion de ses sbires au travers de l'Oeil du Crépuscule. Lorsque j'ai utilisé mon incarnation pour purifier l'artéfact afin de le protéger, ainsi que le peuple, et Julius. Lorsque j'ai eu cette vision de Julius avec Nefertiri, et les doutes qui m'ont submergée alors que je croyais connaître mes vies. La peur ressentie alors que je croyais avoir déçu mon entourage, et par dessus-tout, mon père. La peur ressentie lorsque j'ai appris la vérité à Julius. La peur et la colère ressentie en découvrant ma tombe dans ce bassin au cœur de la forêt des Terres Communes.  
Les regrets d'avoir agi en gamine et l'espoir de me racheter auprès de mon père.  
Je lui ai tout montré.  
  
Je romps le contact, submergée par les émotions. J'essuie quelques larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux, évitant le regard de mon père. Il ne me dit rien, mais me prend dans ses bras, caressant mes cheveux.  
  
« Je t'aime Katerina. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, ma fille chérie. Maintenant, nous allons réellement pouvoir t'aider à briser ce cyle infernal. »  
Je renifle bruyamment, les vannes de mon barrage de larmes ayant cédés.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime papa » Je lui réponds, enfonçant mon visage dans sa chemise à col mao.  
« Tu comptes te moucher dans ma chemise ou quoi ? » Il plaisante, frottant ma tête avec moult vigueur.  
Ma réponse est une imitation de moi qui me mouche contre lui. Il rit et recule, faussement dégoûté.  
  
 _**Thud !**  
  
_ Papa arbore tout à coup un sourire narquois. « Un message de ton petit-ami ? »  
Je prends mon téléphone pour voir le message reçu lorsque la remarque de mon père monte enfin dans mon cerveau pour l'analyser. Je rougis furieusement.  
« Quoi ? Non ! C'est un message de Julius ! Pas mon petit ami qui n'existe pas ! »  
Il s'assied à son bureau, ricanant lentement.  
« Alors pourquoi rougis-tu cariña ? »  
« Parce que tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas contacter mes proches sur Terre, que tu as mis le numéro de l'Empereur Mage dans mon téléphone et que tu as malgré tout fait cette blague douteuse ! »  
  
Nouveau rire sadique.  
  
« Je vois très bien qu'il te plaît, Katerina. Tu ne vas pas apprendre à un vieux singe à faire la grimace ! »  
  
Et je grimace face à sa remarque gênante.  
  
« Là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas ici pour folâtrer. Je suis là pour le travail, on peut dire. Et au vu de mon pédigree amoureux, il est hors de ma portée. Je te rappelle que je n'ai eu que des puceaux en petits-amis ! Alors un homme plus âgé que moi, plus expérimenté, c'est mort de chez mort ! »  
« Tout comme ta mère et moi, Julius et toi n'avez que seize ans d'écart. Je ne serais pas choqué si vous finissiez ensemble. » Me dit il innocemment, regardant ses ongles de la main gauche avec désinvolture.  
  
Mon cerveau fait un rapide calcul. Ma mâchoire tombe.  
  
« 42 ans ?? T'es sûr ?? Il en fait dix de moins !! »  
  
Impossible. Papa se trompe quelque part, c'est impossible que Julius aie 42 ans au vu de son visage.  
  
« Il a 41 ans. Il aura 42 ans le 15 octobre. » Me corrige t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
  
Papa rit lorsqu'il me voit enregistrer dans mon agenda l'anniversaire de Julius alors que je tente de garder un visage totalement impassible. Je me ressaisis.  
  
« Peu importe. Je ne compte pas folâtrer avec l'Empereur Mage. Et même si je le souhaitais, j'ai 0 chances de le séduire avec ma tête de pré-adolescente et mes problèmes divins. Sans oublier que je vais potentiellement crever dans 120 jours. »  
« Et pourtant tes visions semblent montrer que tu as déjà folâtré avec lui dans une précédente vie. Et qu'il veut t'aider à briser ta malédiction ! »  
  
J'écarquille des yeux.  
  
« Comment sais-tu qu'il veut m'aider ?! »  
  
Sa réponse est simple.  
  
« Julius et moi nous nous envoyons des messages bien avant ton arrivée, cariña ! Allez, lis ton message ! On ne fait pas attendre un Empereur qui veut fuir son boulot par tous les moyens ! »  
  
J'éclate de rire en imaginant la scène.  
  
J'ouvre enfin le message.  
  
 ** _« Un problème de caractère ? Une démone peut-elle être pire qu'une adolescente ? Ou alors pire que Marx ! ;-)_ ** _**Dans les deux cas je peux gérer la situation ! :-p**  
 **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père, tout va bien se passer. Il t'aime à l'infini.**  
 **Oh ! Tu vas boire avec Yami et les autres ? Je peux me joindre à vous ? S'il te plaîîîît ! :-O »**  
  
_ Je pouffe de rire. Il est adorable.

  
_ARRETE TES BETISES KAT ! N'OUBLIE PAS TON OBJECTIF !  
_

_  
_ Je secoue la tête, me remettant les idées en place. Je n'ai pas vu le tendre sourire de mon père qui me couve du regard.  
  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »  
  
Je lève les yeux vers papa.  
« Oh, je lui ai expliqué que s'il voulait m'accompagner aux Enfers, j'allais devoir redevenir Kallista. Je lui ai prévenu du changement de caractère et il a blagué dessus, disant que je ne pouvais pas être pire que Marx. Puis il m'a demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à l'apéritif de ce soir chez le Taureau Noir. Vanessa m'a proposé de picoler allègrement avec eux, j'ai accepté. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »  
  
Il me fait non de la tête, content.  
  
« Tant que tu assumes ta journée de travail de demain, je n'ai rien contre. Tu es majeure, cariña ! »  
  
Je lui fais un gros câlin, heureuse.  
  
« Je retourne à la maison pour tout préparer, dans ce cas ! Je te ferai aussi le repas de ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à manger et te reposer ! »  
  
Il me fait un bisou sur la joue.  
« File ! Et n'oublie pas de répondre au message ! » Continue t-il, avec un dernier sourire narquois.  
  
Nouvelle téléportation à la maison.  
  
Je suis dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'alcools pour faire un bon mojito comme je les aime puis me ravise. Le message passe en premier.  
  
 _**« Pauvre Marx ! Vous le comparez à une démone supérieure ! :'( Je ne sais pas si je devrai lui dire ou non... :-p**  
 **Et oui, vous aviez vu juste, ça s'est très bien passé avec papa ! C'est un sacré soulagement...**  
 **Vous voulez nous rejoindre à la petite fête improvisée ? Seulement si vous avez bien avancé dans votre travail, cher Empereur Mage ! ;-D**  
 **Mais prenez garde, quand je suis ivre je ressemble fortement à ma forme démoniaque ! O:) »**  
  
_ Et j'envoie le message.  
Il est temps de me préparer, de préparer les alcools et un repas pour mon père.

* * *

  
  
_19H  
  
_ Je rejoins le Repère , les bras chargés de sacs de bouteilles d'alcools que j'ai acheté entre-temps pour compléter mon saladier de mojito, lui même dans mes mains. Je pousse avec mon dos la porte d'entrée et suis accueillie par Vanessa, prête pour la guerre.  
« Tu as rapporté les provisions ?! Super ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! » Me propose la sorcière, prenant mon saladier de mojito avec elle.  
« Merci Vanessa ! L'alcool pèse lourd mais je tenais à te faire tester ma boisson préférée de mon monde ! » Je lui explique, excitée.  
  
Nous posons tout à table et je vois que tout le monde est présent, installés sur les bancs longeant les tables en bois.  
« Ah bah on voit les ivrognes prêts pour déclencher les hostilités ! » Je ricane allègrement.  
« Parle pour toi gonzesse, t'as pris de quoi noyer un régiment tout entier ! » Rétorque Yami, sortant probablement des toilettes après son heure sacrée.  
« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai juste pris assez pour Vanessa et moi ! » Je plaisante de nouveau, faisant un clin d'oeil à ma partenaire de beuverie.

Nous installons toutes les bouteilles ainsi que les verres pendant que Charmy ordonne à ses moutons de nous préparer un festin.  
Je sers le mojito à tous les adultes et en fait deux sans alcool pour Asta et Noelle. Yami lève son propre verre pour porter un toast.

« A la pire compagnie du Royaume de Clover ! »  
  
Nous levons nos verres à notre tour et tous ensemble, nous disons haut et fort « A la pire compagnie du Royaume de Clover ! »  
Et nous buvons.  
J'attaque par un cul-sec, le mojito est tellement frais et bien dosé qu'il glisse tout seul dans ma gorge. J'émets un bruit de satisfaction intense.  
« C'est vachement bon Kat ! Tu as mis quoi dedans comme alcool ? » S'extasie Vanessa, qui elle aussi a fait un cul-sec.  
« Du rhum blanc, de l'eau gazeuse, du sucre canne, de la menthe et du citron vert ! Tu en veux un autre ? » Je propose à la sorcière pendant que je me re sert un deuxième verre.  
« Avec grand plaisir ! » Accepte t-elle en me tendant son propre verre.  
Je m'exécute et lui re passe. Je me tourne vers Noelle qui est à ma droite.

« Comment trouves-tu la version soft ? »  
  
Noelle trempe ses lèvres dans son verre et ses yeux s'écarquillent. « C'est vraiment pas mauvais ! Ton monde n'est pas trop mal, il y a de bonnes choses à boire. »  
Je souris de toutes mes dents, ravie.  
Asta boit d'une traite son verre. « C'est rafraichissant ! J'adore ! »  
  
Charmy alterne boisson et cuisse de poulet frite. « Tu devrais essayer avec le poulet, Kat ! Ca va très bien ensemble ! » Me dit-elle en me tendant un plat de victuailles. Je suis ses conseils et en effet, ça va très bien ensemble. La menthe et le citron se marient à merveille avec le poulet juteux et croustillant. Je fonds de plaisir, ma main gauche sur ma joue.  
  
Néro, que je n'avais pas revu depuis un moment, se pose sur le rebord du saladier et trempe son bec dans le cocktail. Elle me fait un signe avec son aile, visiblement ravie derrière son plumage noir.  
Gauche est en communication via son miroir avec Marie, sa petite sœur. « Kat a fait une boisson appelée mojito, il y a la version sans alcool, je lui demanderai de t'en faire quand on se reverra mon ange ! »  
  
Un conquis de plus, un !  
  
« Ouais, pas mal. On ne sent pas l'alcool, c'est traître. » Commente Yami, satisfait.  
« J'aimerai tellement qu'il y aie ce cocktail dans tous les bars de Clover ! » Dit Finral.  
« Ca donne un coup de fouet ! Viens on se bat Magna ! » Dit Luck, ayant terminé son verre.

  
_J'ai survolté le petit excité on dirait !  
_

_  
_ « Pas ce soir Luck ! Je profite de la fiesta ! » Gronde Magna.  
« Shuuuuuuuu » Marmonne Grey dans un amas de fumée.  
« Psspsppspspspsp » chuchotte Gordon. Je ne comprends malheureusement pas le pauvre timide.  
  
Asta se lève et me demande de lui servir un verre de soft en plus pour Henry. Je lui en prépare un et lui passe. « Fais un câlin à notre gardien préféré de ma part ! »  
« T'inquiète Kat ! C'est comme si c'était fait ! » M'assure Asta, levant son pouce en ma direction.  
  
Satisfaite, je créé un paquet de cigarettes neuf, des Winston 100S. Yami me jette un regard suspicieux. « Tu pouvais invoquer des clopes et tu m'en chourrais quand même ? »  
Sans rien dire, j'en invoque un deuxième et lui lance.  
« Avec les dommages et intérêts, capitaine ! »  
J'en allume une pour accompagner mon verre.  
  
Les boissons s'enchaînent en même temps que les heures et les cigarettes. Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 21h. Et j'ai un message de Julius.  
Vanessa, à ma gauche, et Noelle lorgnent sur mon téléphone. Je leur explique en quelques mots son utilité et elles sont surexcitées.  
« Je vous montre comment prendre des photos après mon message, mesdames ! J'ai peur de ne plus être en état après ça ! Déjà que l'alcool commence à agir... »  
J'ouvre le message de Julius.  
  
 _**« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ;-) J'avance mon travail et je m'échappe dès que possible ! »**  
  
_ Je glousse telle une lycéenne, l'alcool réchauffant mes oreilles.  
  
 _**« A ce rythme-là, il n'y aura plus de mojitoooooo ! »**  
  
_ Et j'envoie le message. J'ouvre ensuite l'appareil photo.  
« Mesdemoiselles, collez vous à moi, je vous montre ce qu'est un selfie ! »  
  
Vanessa glisse contre moi, son bras autour de ma taille. Noelle s'approche timidement et vu que je suis droitière, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules pour prendre le selfie.  
« Dites cheese ! »  
« Cheeeeeeeese ! »  
  
Clic.  
  
Je leur montre la photo et elles sont enchantées.  
« On dirait trois super copines ! J'adore ! » Couine Vanessa.  
« Ce... Téléphone est vraiment pratique ! » Commente Noelle.  
  
Je ricane, fière de moi.  
  
« Il est l'heure de vous montrer un autre truc de mon monde... Un jeu d'alcool ! Mais d'abord, je reviens, je dois faire la vidange. » Je bois le reste de mon verre et fait l'aller retour aux toilettes.  
  
En revenant, Vanessa m'a resservie et je grapille un peu de nourriture pour éponger l'alcool.  
« Kaaaaat chérie ! Dis-nous en quoi consiste ton jeu ! » Roucoule Vanessa, les joues rougies par la boisson.  
  
Mon air devient faussement sérieux.  
« Il s'appelle _je n'ai jamais ._ C'est très simple. Chacun notre tour, nous devons dire une vérité sur nous sous forme de _je n'ai jamais_ , par exemple _je n'ai jamais volé dans une boutique_ . Si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, il boit une gorgée de son verre, et ainsi de suite. Facile non ? »  
  
« C'est un coup à finir bourré en un tour de table, ça. » Constate Yami, visiblement partant pour le jeu.  
« C'est ça qui est bon capitaine ! C'est également un bon moyen d'apprendre à nous connaître ! » Je réplique, excitée. « Qui veut jouer ? »  
  
Yami lève la main, ainsi que Vanessa, Finral, Magna, Luck et Gordon.  
  
« Asta et Noelle, vous pouvez également jouer même sans alcool ! Par contre, vous risquez d'être choqués selon les affirmations, ça peut tourner dans le grivois ! » Je préviens dans mes dernières forces de sobriété.  
« Je suis une princesse, rien ne peut me choquer ! Je joue ! » me dit Noelle.  
« J'ai pas tout compris mais je veux bien jouer ! » Répond Asta, souriant.  
« Capitaine, je te laisse commencer ! » Dis-je en m'inclinant face à Yami.  
  
Il réfléchit quelques instants.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais eu de gueule de bois après une grosse soirée. »  
  
Nous buvons tous, à l'exception d'Asta et Noelle. C'est au tour de Finral.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais volé dans une boutique »  
  
Yami et Magna boivent. Vanessa s'insurge contre le pauvre jeune homme. « Finral ! T'as repris l'exemple de Kat, t'as pas d'imagination ! »  
L'intéressé rougit « Ma vie n'est pas forcément palpitante Vanessa ! »  
Je me tourne vers Vanessa. « T'inquiète pas poupée, on va remonter le niveau... Enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Je lui dis de ma plus belle voix perverse, avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit.  
« C'est à mon tour ! Alors... Je n'ai jamais couché avec un ou une inconnue. »  
  
Yami boit dans son verre. Je bois également.  
Vanessa prend un air étonné en me voyant boire.  
« Quoi, j'ai dix mille ans non ? J'en a fait des choses ! » Je rétorque, hilare.  
« JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !! » Crie Vanessa, ivre.  
Je soupire bruyamment. « Concernant ton affirmation, j'ai déjà couché avec plusieurs inconnus, mâles et femelles. » Je ricane.  
« On a encore recruté un sacré phénomène. J'espère que ton père ne sait rien de tout ça ! » Commente Yami, mort de rire. « A ton tour Kat » reprend t-il.  
  
Je réfléchis longuement. Enfin, pas trop, l'alcool tape de plus en plus fort dans mon crâne. Je pouffe de rire quelques instants, me balançant d'avant en arrière.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme de ma vie lors d'une partie de jambes en l'air. »  
  
Grand silence.

Yami, Vanessa, Magna et Luck boivent dans leur verre.  
Vanessa s'insurge. « Attends, Magna le puceau il vient de boire dans son verre, et toi non Kat ??? Quelqu'un m'explique ce paradoxe ? »  
  
Je glousse.  
  
« J'suis sûre que Magna et Luck ils sont ensemble ! Quand à moi... Seule, j'y arrive mais sinon... En dix mille ans je n'ai jamais joui une seule fois ! Et dans cette vie, si tu voyais mon curriculum vitae sentimental, tu prendrais peur en plus de comprendre dans quelle misère je me trouve ! »  
  
Yami en fait tomber sa cigarette.  
  
« T'es vraiment la meuf la plus maudite de cette galaxie, putain. Il faut te trouver un homme qui en a dans son boxer. »  
  
« Comment tu peux ne pas avoir joui une seule fois alors que tu affirmes avoir couché avec des inconnus ? » Me dit Vanessa, en me secouant par les épaules.  
« Doucement belle sorcière, tu mélanges un peu trop le mojito dans mon corps » Je lui réponds, la voix tremblante par les secousses. « J'en sais rien moiiiii, c'est pas faute d'avoir pratiqué pendant tous ces siècles ! Même les orgies d'une semaine ça n'a rien donné ! »  
  
Yami explose de rire, je crois voir une larme couler de ses yeux.  
  
« Ah le salaud ! Il se moque de ma chance phénoménale ! » Je geins.  
  
 _**Thud !**  
  
_ Mon attention passe directement sur le téléphone.

  
_Oh ! Julius m'a encore envoyé un message !  
_

_  
_J'ouvre le message, Vanessa m'espionne en s'affalant sur moi.  
  
 _**« Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser on dirait ! ;-) »**  
  
_ Je sursaute, surprenant Vanessa.  
« Tu discutes avec l'Empereur Mage Kat ??? C'est bien ce Julius là ?? Vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ?? » M'interroge t-elle en recommençant à me secouer.  
La panique monte en moi.  
J'avale mon verre d'une traite, l'alcool ne se fait plus sentir lors de l'ingestion. Mes pensées s'embrouillent.  
  
« Nope ma chère Vanessa ! C'est ma nounou mandatée par mon papa ! » Je réponds avec une voix d'enfant.  
Je réponds au message, sous le regard de la sorcière ivre.  
  
 _**« Vouiiiiiiiiii ! Et la soirée n'est pas finie ! Où vous cachez-vous pour savoir que je m'amuse bien ? »**  
  
_ La réponse de Julius ne tarde pas à arriver.  
  
 _**« Aha ! Telle est la question ! ;-) »**  
  
_ « Ah le saligaud ! » Je gueule un peu trop fort, surprenant mes camarades éméchés.  
  
La soirée continue, le jeu se termine avec Magna et Luck hors-circuit, ivres et étalés sur le canapé tel un beau petit couple.  
Je ne tiens plus en place. J'ai envie de bouger, de danser, comme sur Terre !  
« Vanessa ! Si je mets de la musique, tu danses avec moi ? »  
  
L'intéressée écarte les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage et m'adresse un regard pétillant.  
« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »  
Je sors de mon sac une enceinte bluetooth que j'avais chez mon père. Je la configure tant bien que mal et cherche une musique que tout le monde pourrait apprécier.

  
_Paula Abdul, Cold Hearted. Putain, j'aime cette musique.  
_

_  
_Je la lance.  
  
 **_He's a coldhearted snake lookin into his eyes_ _  
__Oh, oh he's been telling lies he's a lover boy at play_ **

**_He don't play by the rules oh, oh, oh_ _  
__Girl don't play the fool now_ ** _  
__  
_Je me lève, bougeant en rythme avec la musique. Je fais signe aux filles de me rejoindre. Vanessa prend ma main, ondulant des hanches. Noelle est plus timide mais vient tout de même. Charmy danse sur son nuage.  
  
 ** _You're the one givin' up the love any time he needs it_ _  
_ _But you turn your back and then he's off and running with the crowd_ _  
_ _You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him_ _  
_ _Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?_ **   
  
J'exécute la chorégraphie qui va avec la musique, celle que j'avais inventée avant d'être envoyée ici. Je roule des hanches, les bras en l'air, mes mains glissent le long de mon corps, je tournoie et prend Noelle et Vanessa par la main, guidant la danse à trois.  
  
 ** _He's a coldhearted snake. Lookin into his eyes._ _  
_ _Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play._ _  
_ _He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!_ _  
_ _Girl don't play the fool now._ **   
  
Je les fait tournoyer gracieusement, elles rient, détendues.  
  
 _ **It was only late last night he was out there sneakin'.**_  
 _ **Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone.**_  
 _ **All the world's a candy store, he's been trick or treatin'.**_  
 _ **When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home.** _  
  
Je lâche leur main, je reprends ma danse, extasiée et libre le temps d'une soirée.  
  
 **_He's a coldhearted snake. Lookin into his eyes._ _  
__Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play._ _  
__He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!_ _  
__Girl don't play the fool now._ **   
  
Ma danse devient sensuelle, sans être vulgaire. Vanessa me siffle, en encouragement.  
  
 **_You can find somebody better girl._ _  
__He could only make you cry._ _  
__You deserve somebody better girl._ _  
__He's c-cold as ice._ **   
  
Trois pas en avant, je tournoie, jette la tête en avant, mes cheveux en bataille telle une tigresse. Je retrouve le bonheur que j'avais sur Terre.  
  
 **_Co-co-co-cold hearted ooh, ah, ah._ _  
__Co-co-co-cold hearted sss snake_ **   
  
Je prends Noelle par la main, danse avec elle en la guidant. J'avance, elle recule en rythme, elle se prend au jeu. Je murmure les paroles en même temps, jouant le rôle de la chanteuse.

  
 ** _Co-co-co-cold hearted ooh, ah, ah._ _  
_ _Co-co-co-cold hearted sss snake_ **   
  
J'attrappe Vanessa par la taille, j'effectue les même pas, yeux dans les yeux et lui plaque un bécot sur les lèvres sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle rit, taquine.  
  
 ** _He's a coldhearted snake. Lookin into his eyes._ _  
_ _Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play._ _  
_ _He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!_ _  
_ _Girl don't play the fool now._ **   
  
Je secoue la tête, doigts glissés dans les cheveux, ondulant du bassin. Le monde tournoie autour de moi, la chaleur monte dans ma poitrine.  
Quand est-ce que j'aurai une nouvelle soirée de ce genre ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais autant en profiter.  
  
 ** _He's a coldhearted snake. Lookin into his eyes._ _  
_ _Oh, oh! He's been telling lies. He's a lover boy at play._ _  
_ _He don't play by the rules. Oh, oh, oh!_ _  
_ _Girl don't play the fool now._ **   
  
J'exécute les derniers pas de la chorégraphie, en transe.  
La musique s'arrête.  
Nous sommes applaudies.  
Je sens un mana familier un instant. Je regarde vers l'étage et voit l'ombre d'une robe imposante passer au loin.  
Je rougis.  
  
 _Julius._ _  
  
_Je m'incline telle une actrice, prend deux verres remplis et je sors aussi discrètement que le peut une femme ivre dans le jardin. La fraîcheur de la soirée me fait un bien fou.  
Je vais à l'arrière du jardin de Vanessa, entre les rosiers et m'assied dans l'herbe. La lune éclaire les environs de ses doux rayons, le ciel est clair, je suis subjuguée.  
Je bois une gorgée de mojito et sens l'odeur familière de musc noir et de bois de santal, signature de la magie de l'homme le plus puissant du Royaume.  
  
« Je ne sursauterai pas cette fois-ci ! » Je dis à mon visiteur, d'un ton enfantin.  
  
La réponse est un rire animé. Julius était bien derrière moi pour me surprendre.  
  
« Tu dois avoir l'habitude à force, et l'alcool t'aide bien ! » Remarque Julius, s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
Je lui tends le deuxième verre qu'il accepte volontiers.  
« Merci ! J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard. » Il boit une gorgée et émet un bruit d'approbation.

« C'est vraiment bon ! »  
  
Je glousse _.  
  
_ « Je croyais que vous étiez déjà là messire Novachronooooo ! » Je marmonne, fronçant délibérément des sourcils, puis éclate de rire avant de boire la moitié de mon verre. J'étale mes jambes devant moi, il fait de même et se tient en arrière de sa main gauche.  
  
« Combien de verres as-tu bu ce soir ? » Me demande Julius, levant un sourcil et fixant mon verre.  
  
Je bloque quelques instants, perdue dans ma réflexion et ses yeux améthystes baignés par la lumière bleutée de la lune. Que ce soient les rayons du soleil ou de la lune, cet homme est angélique en toute circonstance. Non. Divin.  
J'ai deux nouveaux astres à admirer au sein de ses iris, deux galaxies inexplorées regorgeant de promesses.

  
_Les étoiles peuvent se rhabiller, leur éclat semblent bien faibles face au sien !  
_

_  
_« Oh, vraiment ? » M'interrompt Julius, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.  
  
Mes yeux prennent la taille de gigantesques soucoupes lorsque je me rends compte qu'il s'est redressé et que sa main est sur mon épaule.  
Je termine mon verre par nervosité et ma fuite semble toute tracée.  
  
« Un verre. Je n'ai bu qu'un verre ce soir. »  
  
Julius rit.  
  
« Un verre rempli plusieurs fois, c'est ça ? »  
  
J’acquiesce. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, la terre tourne un peu trop vite à mon goût. Julius termine son verre, croise ses jambes et s'appuie sur ses bras pour contempler le ciel étoilé.  
  
« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée. » Me dit-il d'un ton doux.  
« Hmhm. »  
« Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien vu de démoniaque dans ton comportement. Tout ira bien, promis. »  
« Je ne laisserai aucun démon poser sa griffe sur vous. Et encore moins les succubes. »  
  
Il rit doucement.  
  
« Elles sont plus dangereuses que toi ? »  
  
Je glisse légèrement vers Julius, en toute innocence alcoolisée.  
  
« Aucune démone n'est plus dangereuse que moi. Ce sont juste des catins sans classe. » Je ricane, plaçant mon bras gauche sous ma tête. J'arrache des brins d'herbe de ma main droite.  
« Dois-je me méfier de toi alors ? » Me demande Julius, tournant sa tête vers moi pour observer ma réponse. Il a un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres et les miennes forment un petit O.  
  
« La philosophe ivre qui est en moi vous dirait de vous méfier de toute personne se méfiant d'elle-même. Dans mon cas, oui. » Je lui répond avec un sourire triste.  
  
Il baisse son regard, sceptique. Sa main effleure la mienne, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser.

  
_C'est un hasard, voyons.  
_

_  
_Mais sa main effleure de nouveau la mienne, pour au final se poser à côté, son petit doigt collé au mien.

  
_En même temps, je me suis collée quasiment à lui telle une moule sur son rocher. Le pauvre n'a pas d'espace.  
_

_  
_Julius étouffe un rire.  
Je réalise une nouvelle fois mon erreur.  
J'ai pensé.  
Il a initié juste avant un contact physique.  
Je sursaute, me relève et fait comme si de rien n'était, dégrisée par la situation. Il se relève également, calme comme à son habitude. Je prends les verres.  
  
« Je... Je vais ramener ça à l'intérieur puis je pense rentrer chez moi cuver au chaud. Euh... »  
Je balbutie, rougissante de la tête au pied, la vapeur entourant de nouveau ma tête.  
  
« Magie de merde. » Je râle, fulminante.  
  
Julius s'approche de moi et pose sa main fraîche sur mon front, prenant ma température. Elle est tellement agréable, la différence de température est délicieuse. Il prend un air faussement soucieux, plutôt amusé, ses yeux légèrement plissés et brillant de mille feux.

  
 _Ne pense pas, ne pense pas, ne pense pas ! Fais chier, j'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas penser._

  
« En effet, tu as besoin de repos. Rentre dormir, nous aurons tout le temps de parler par messages, et de se voir lundi à la capitale. »

  
_Merci de ne pas avoir fait la remarque à voix haute.  
_

_  
_Il sourit et retire sa main.  
  
« Bonne nuit, _Katerina_ . » Me dit-il, insistant sur mon prénom qui à mes oreilles sonne délicieusement bien. Je retiens un frisson de plaisir.  
  
« Bonne nuit, _Julius_ » Je lui réponds un peu trop suavement pour mon propre bien.  
  
J'ai l'excuse de l'alcool.  
  
  
 _  
__  
  
_  
_  
  
_


	14. Nefertiri et Katerina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utiliser une incarnation à partir du Cryptex débloque la possibilité de découvrir la vérité sur sa vie.   
> Mais Katerina est t-elle réellement prête à affronter la vérité?

**Aether's POV**  
  
Kat dormait à poings fermés dans son lit double, ronflant doucement. Aether l'observait depuis le fauteuil du bureau. Le Dieu Primordial était en proie au doute. Devait t-il réveiller au fur et à mesure les véritables souvenirs de la jeune femme et risquer sa santé mentale, ou devait t-il la laisser dans l'ignorance et risquer une fois de plus sa vie?  
Malheureusement, les sinistres plans de Chronos ne lui laissaient que peu de temps pour la préparer au combat final sur Terre et sur Clover et le compte-à-rebours encore moins. Mais pour pouvoir ouvrir sa tombe engloutie, Katerina devait débloquer le septième sort de son Grimoire-Cryptex et cela nécessitait de recouvrer intégralement ses souvenirs de ses vies antérieures.   
Kat s'agita, roulant sur le dos et se séparant de ses draps à cause de la chaleur. Aether retint son souffle un instant, craignant de l'avoir réveillée par sa présence.   
  
_J'ai effacé ma magie, elle doit juste rêver, elle a toujours eu le sommeil lourd et la bougeotte.  
  
_ Les ronflements de la jeune femme se changèrent en une sorte de ronronnement, sa poitrine bougeant au rythme de sa respiration. Un rayon de la lune illuminait son visage et Aether se perdit dans sa contemplation.   
  
_Elle est si paisible, si vulnérable. Et pourtant, si forte.  
  
_ "Julius..."  
  
Aether sursauta. Il savait que Kat pouvait parler dans son sommeil mais l'entendre prononcer le prénom de Julius remua quelque chose en lui, d'autant plus qu'un petit sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'avait murmuré. L'homme s'approcha lentement d'elle à pas feutrés et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, faisant attention à distribuer son poids pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de la belle endormie. Il remarqua que le débardeur un peu trop large laissait s'échapper sa poitrine et, rougissant derrière son masque, il remit précautionneusement le tissus en place.   
Il remarqua une deuxième chose: le tatouage sur la cuisse droite de Katerina. Un phénix déployant une aile, dissimulée sous son short, et perché sur un attrape-rêve représentant les trois cycles de la lune, et un arbre de vie logé dans la pleine lune centrale, complété par les plumes duveteuses s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genoux.  
Elle ne l'avait pas, dans ses souvenirs.

  
_C'est une oeuvre d'art. Je suis curieux de voir l'aile du phénix mais ça sera pour une autre fois.  
  
_ Inconsciemment, Kat tendit son bras droit le long de son corps, sa main attrapa celle d'Aether et elle lâcha un soupir de contentement. Le Dieu se raidit un instant avant de reprendre son souffle.  
Le sourire peint sur le visage de Kat s'agrandit imperceptiblement, comme si elle s'imprégnait de sa chaleur.   
Et ce fut suffisant pour Aether, suffisant pour qu'il prenne enfin sa décision.  
De sa main gauche, l'homme invoqua le Grimoire de Katerina, quittant son thorax pour se matérialiser au dessus-d'elle.   
  
_"_ _Νοβαφωτία”_ _  
  
_Les cylindres du Grimoire s'activèrent et le parchemin se déroula dans toute la chambre dans un halo violet et doré. Aether prit une inspiration. Il déplaca une mèche de cheveux châtain qui couvrait le front de la jeune femme, tout en la couvant du regard.  
Aether glissa sa capuche dans son dos, retira son masque et dans un élan de tendresse et de tristesse, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Katerina.  
 _J'espère que tu me pardonneras, ma Déesse.  
  
_ Il réajusta ensuite sa tenue, dissimulant à nouveau son identité. L'homme tira le parchemin jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'incarnation de Nefertiri. Il lâcha à contre-coeur la main de Katerina et avec celle-ci, il concentra sa magie, une lumière bleutée s'en émanant.  
Il infusa l'incarnation avec son mana et le Cryptex réagit aussitôt. Le premier verrou invisible sauta, le train de la vérité pouvait enfin démarrer.  
  


* * *

_??? POV_

_Le soleil se levait sur Thèbes, cité des dieux sur Terre. Il illuminait petit à petit la cité, et réveilla les habitants qui se préparaient tous à partir, non pas aux champs ni aux cultures, mais à la préparation de la fête la plus attendue de la saison: la fête dédiée à Isis, épouse et sœur du grand dieu Osiris. Les rayons du soleil atteignirent le palais où vivaient Seti I et sa fille, Nefertiri. L'éclat du jour éclaira la chambre de la princesse, endormie dans les draps blancs en lin qui la réchauffaient du froid glacial de la nuit. Un léger courant d'air chaud caressa la jeune femme, qui poussa un soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'étira de tout son long puis se leva, avant de se diriger sur le balcon. Nefertiri respira profondément, calmement, et regarda la magnifique cité s'atteler à la préparation de la fête. Elle s'imaginait déjà, dansant avec les autres prêtresses d'Isis... Elle imaginait le grand banquet, l'intervention de la déesse, la joie sur le visage des citoyens... Mais un bruit tira la jeune femme de ses songes._

_Elle se retourna et vit entrer dans sa chambre sa fidèle servante, Kayla, qu'elle considérait plus comme sa sœur qu'une servante. Kayla était plus jeune que Nefertiri, de deux mois à peine. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, frisés, qui lui arrivaient à la nuque. Sa peau mate était huilée car comme toutes les servantes de Nefertiri, elle avait un traitement presque égal a celui de la princesse. Kayla était aussi à peine plus petite que la princesse, et avait les yeux dorés.  
  
_ **Mais.. C'est Erika! C'est sa vie antérieure! Pourquoi je revis la vie de Nefertiri... Ma vie?** _  
  
Elle tenait dans ses mains une coupelle garnie de divers fruits frais, de mangues, de bananes, de dattes de la Vallée du Nil, d'ananas, de noix de coco, qu'elle posa sur la table en marbre. Kayla remplit le gobelet en or de nectar sucré qu'elle posa au même endroit. Au moment où elle allait se retirer, la princesse lui dit:_

_"Ma chère Kayla, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas prendre ce petit déjeuner avec moi? Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas manger tout cela..."_

_"Mais Princesse, les servantes n'ont pas à manger la nourriture destinée à la fille d'Isis..._

_"Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas que ma servante ? Nous avons été élevées ensemble, et je te considère plus comme ma sœur que comme une simple domestique."_

_Kayla esquissa un sourire et s'installa sur la banquette qui était devant la table en marbre, avec Nefertiri. Kayla prit un morceau d'ananas, dont le jus acide la fit rire, avant de boire le nectar sucré. Nefertiri, elle, qui louchait sur la mangue depuis cinq bonnes minutes, se retint de se jeter dessus, et avec retenue, prit le fruit avant de mordre dans la chair juteuse. Son comportement déclencha l’hilarité de Kayla, qui fit rire aussi la princesse. Toutes deux appréciaient beaucoup les moments où elles se retrouvaient sur un pied d'égalité, et non pas dans une optique Princesse-servante.  
  
Le petit déjeuner achevé, Nefertiri traversa les couloirs du palais, ornés de statues d'or et de pierres précieuses qui brillaient avec la lueur des torches. Elle arriva au bassin en plein air, dans la partie du palais réservée aux femmes de compagnies, aux suivantes de la princesse et aux servantes. Les quatre femmes, qui batifolaient dans l'eau comme des enfants, se retournèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement la Princesse qui s'allongea sur le ventre au bord du bassin. Elle regarda son reflet : sa peau couleur miel doré était parfaite, sa bouche fine, de la couleur d'un bouton de rose, ses yeux vairons marron et bleu étaient, selon son père et les autres, envoûtants et mystérieux, tout comme les yeux de feu sa mère. Son reflet fut troublé par les éclaboussures d'eau que lui jetaient ses compagnes._

_"Allez viens Nefer'! L'eau est délicieuse tu devrais venir!" Commença Eylis_

_"Viens! Où c'est Sebek qui te mordra les fesses pour te tirer dans l'eau!" Pouffa la sœur jumelle d'Eylis, Tila._

_"C'est bon vous avez gagné j'arrive" capitula Nefertiri, un sourire en coin._

_La princesse se leva, ses long cheveux noirs coulants le long de son dos jusqu'aux hanches. Elle fit glisser sa robe blanche au sol, révélant un corps harmonieux à faire damner toute humaine qui se tueraient pour être ainsi. La jeune femme pénétra dans l'eau et plongea, mouillant les deux sœurs, hilares. Nefertiri remonta à la surface, provoquant une explosion de rire qu'elle ne comprit pas à l'instant. Tila s'approcha d'elle pour lui retirer le nénuphar qui était sur sa tête, le montra à la Princesse qui pouffa avant de la remercier. Nefertiri fendit l'eau avec agilité jusqu'au moment où Kayla apparut devant le bassin, pour lui annoncer le programme de la journée._

_"Le grand Scribe veut te faire un cours sur la diplomatie, ensuite l'après-midi tu as la répétition pour la parade de la Fête, tu auras atelier couture et..."_

_"L’après midi je n'aurais rien, coupa Nerfertiri. Et le Scribe aura cours de diplomatie sans moi... Si ce n'est pas la maladie qui m'emportera ce seront ses paroles soporifiques! J'ai bien l'intention par conséquent d'aller à la répétition... Et d'aller voir mon père pour savoir s’il me verra pour le grand final."_

_"Comme tu veux Princesse, mais que dois-je dire au Scribe et au maître Tailleur?"_

_"Dis leur... Dis leur que je suis bien trop indisposée pour venir... s’ils ne me croient pas, dis leur que je n'ai pas que ça a faire! La couture n'est juste qu'un passe temps de bonne femme au foyer, et moi je ne suis pas faite pour être mariée" objecta la Princesse, dans un clin d’œil complice._

_  
  
_ **Mon coeur se serre face à cette scène du passé. Je n'ai jamais été faite pour être mariée, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être digne d'aimer et d'être aimée...**

_Nefertiri sortit de l'eau, mit sa robe qui moulait comme une seconde peau puis alla chercher ses poignards qu'elle accrocha à ses cuisses pour aller s'entraîner.  
Une fois changée, la Princesse se rendit à l'écurie et chevaucha son étalon noir, telle une amazone. Elle traversa toute la cité pour entrer dans le désert, rejoindre son père à l'oasis de Denderah. _

_Un léger vent soulevait le sable brûlant, fouettant le visage de Nefertiri qui protégea ses yeux avec son bras. La soif se faisait ressentir, et malheureusement, les réserves d'eau avaient été épuisées, elle devait donc se dépêcher d'arriver à Denderah. La jeune femme ordonna au cheval d'aller au galop, mais il ne put courir plus rapidement, lui aussi tiraillé par la soif._

_Les dieux devaient être avec la Princesse, car l'Oasis apparût devant les voyageurs. La joie s'empara de la jeune femme, brûlante à cause de la chaleur ardente du désert, assoiffée par la canicule et le manque d'eau._

_Nefertiri pénétra dans l'oasis, l'ombre des dattiers et autres arbres lui offrant un peu de fraîcheur. Elle descendit de sa monture qu'elle attacha près de l'eau pour le laisser boire, ce qu'elle fit de même. Le liquide frais et transparent étancha sa soif, plus qu'importante. La jeune femme s'aspergea le visage d'eau, se releva et pénétra dans la jungle luxuriante._

_Nefertiri marcha, regardant avec admiration la flore locale, avec ses fleurs immenses et colorées, ses arbres fruitiers aux branches croulantes sous le poids de leurs fruits et ses odeurs enivrantes. Des craquements de branches tirèrent la Princesse de sa béatitude, qui à présent grimpait sur un arbre avec l'agilité d'un félin et observait silencieusement. La jeune femme vit son père et exécuta un salto pour se retrouver devant lui, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seti I s'approcha de sa fille et l'a prit dans ses bras._

_"Ton habitude d'enfreindre mes règles fait que je ne suis pas étonné de te voir ici, ma fille..."_

_"Et je suis là, je voulais savoir si tu serais la pour mon final pour la Fête."_

_"Bien sûr que je serais là, c'est une journée importante pour toute l'Egypte, et c'est aussi ta première apparition sous la forme d'Isis. Je dois également te prévenir de l'arrivée d'un éminent Prince Grec, il doit arriver ce soir un peu avant la cérémonie, essaie de ne pas être trop... Farouche. Maintenant, va, Jayden t'accompagnera."_

_A ces mots, Nefertiri retourna sur ses pas, talonnée par Jayden. Ce soldat était le soldat qui avait le plus d'estime pour le Pharaon, et le Pharaon avait le plus confiance en lui. Il connaissait également Nefertiri depuis sa naissance, ayant quatre ans de plus qu'elle._

_  
  
_ **Ou comment mon divin cousin James peut ramener son corps à l'état d'enfant juste pour veiller sur moi.**

_Ils retournèrent au point d'eau quand un craquement étrange les perturba. Jayden dégaina son cimeterre et fit signe à Nefertiri de se mettre derrière lui. Elle s'exécuta, à contrecœur, quand elle sentit une présence inamicale. Elle se retourna et vit un bandit, suivit de cinq autres voleurs, portant de curieux insignes. Immédiatement, elle tira ses poignards cintrés sur ses cuisses et enchaîna une série d'attaques assez simple à éviter pour tester son ennemi. Il esquiva tous ses coups et avec rapidité, il porta un coup que Nefertiri évita en faisant un salto arrière. En atterrissant, elle ferma les yeux puis attaqua son assaillant d'un coup meurtrier dans l'abdomen. Le voleur tomba à terre, baignant dans son sang_

_._

_"Tu vas bien Princesse ?" Souffla Jayden, le bras ensanglanté._

_"Oui merci… Mais c’est à toi que je devrais poser la question, tu t'es fait blesser !"_

_"Oh, ça ? Ce n’est pas mon sang. En tuant un des bandits, le sang s’est déversé sur moi… J’irais nettoyer ça. En attendant je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la cité."_

_"Ne te fais pas de soucis, je retournerais à Thèbes seule. Mais toi, va prévenir mon père, pour éviter une éventuelle contre-attaque. Nous ne savons pas si d'autres mercenaires se trouvent dans les environs."  
Nefertiri fouilla les cadavres pour prendre un des insignes qui avaient piqué sa curiosité. Une clepsydre avec le sable dans la partie inférieure. La princesse glissa un insigne dans un pli de sa tunique._

_  
  
_ **Une clepsydre?? C'est le blason de Chronos! A l'origine... Non. Dans mes souvenirs, il s'agissait de l'insigne de Seth, pas de Chronos.**

_Nefertiri laissa Jayden, en retournant vers sa monture. Elle serra ses poignards à ses cuisses puis monta sur son cheval, le faisant cabrer avec fière allure._

_  
  
Arrivée à Thèbes, Nefertiri passa dans les veines de la Cité pour voir comment les préparatifs avançaient. Il était presque midi quand la Princesse sentit l'odeur de mets délicieux s'échappant des tavernes. Son estomac grondait, elle se laissa donc tenter par une taverne. Mais avant de pénétrer dans celle ci, un cri attira son attention: celui d'une femme, qui suppliait un trésorier de ne pas la mettre a la rue, elle et ses enfants._

_"Nous n'avons que cet étal et cette maison, ne nous enlevez pas le peu qui nous reste !" Implora la mère de famille.  
"C'est le cadet de mes soucis, les lois sont les lois, et les lois du Pharaon sont indiscutables !"_

_Les enfants pleurèrent de plus belle. Nefertiri vit que l'étal était garnie de fleurs de lotus, sa fleur préférée. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire, et elle fut persuadée que cette mère lui avait vendu une fleur il y a des années. La Princesse intervint._

_"Les lois de Pharaon, mon père, sont indiscutables, mais tout comme moi il refuserait que l'on dépouille d'honnêtes travailleurs et des mères de famille de ce qu'ils ont. Efface ses dettes,_

_ou je te fais jeter aux cachots royaux" siffla Nefertiri entre ses dents.  
"Je... J'irais rapporter ton affront, fille du Pharaon ou non !" Pesta le trésorier, en tournant les talons._

_La jeune héritière le mitrailla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur la famille. Elle sauta de son cheval, et aida à remonter l'étal tombé au sol._

_  
"Mille merci Princesse... Mes enfants et moi te sommes éternellement reconnaissants" se prosterna la femme, les larmes aux yeux._

_"Relève toi, tout comme tu te relèveras à chaque épreuve. Ces fleurs sont mes préférées... Donc, pour t'aider, et pour me faire plaisir aussi, je t'achèterais toute les semaines tout ton stock de lotus"_

_Les enfants foncèrent sur la Princesse, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Ces gens méritaient de gagner de l'argent, et parfois, elle avait de la peine d'en avoir trop dans ses coffres. La mère rappela ses petits, qui lui offrirent leur plus belle fleur. Nefertiri sourit chaleureusement à la femme avant d'empoigner la bride de sa monture et de se diriger vers la taverne.  
Un frisson parcourut la princesse lorsqu'elle sentit une présence l'observer, au coin de la rue, mais elle ne semblait nullement hostile, juste curieuse. Elle garderait cette sensation dans un coin de sa tête mais le plus important à présent était de se sustenter.  
La taverne était bondée et la nourriture embaumait l'atmosphère. Le patron de la taverne, qu'elle connaissait bien, s'inclina avant de la mener vers une table à l'écart. Elle commanda son repas, l'engloutit en moins de 10 minutes, paya la note et retourna au palais pour la répétition.  
  
La répétition achevée, Nefertiri, épuisée mais satisfaite, marcha vers la salle de bains où l'attendait une baignoire en marbre remplie de lait d’ânesse. Elle se déshabilla avant de se laisser immerger, un soupir de plaisir ponctuant le geste. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se délecta de chaque seconde passée dans le bain. Ses muscles, endoloris par toutes les tensions accumulées dans la journée, se décrispèrent instantanément.   
Le voyage à l'oasis, l'attaque des brigands à l'étrange insigne, la corruption au sein même des fonctionnaires du Pharaon, la curieuse sensation d'être observée, tout se dissout et se purifia dans le bain.  
Elle passa une demi-heure ainsi, avant de sortir et d'accrocher autour de sa taille une serviette. La Princesse noua ses cheveux emmêlés en chignon et Kayla entra dans la pièce. Elle tenait dans sa main un flacon d'huile parfumée qu'elle versa délicatement sur Nefertiri, qui l'étala d'un geste. _

_Une fois cette action passée, Nefertiri s'assit devant le miroir et commença à entreprendre le démêlage de ses longs cheveux, une tache qui lui aurait pris beaucoup de temps si Kayla n'avait pas été là. Kayla tressa certaines mèches avec des fils dorés, sublimant la chevelure. Elle planta derrière son oreille le lotus offert par les petits plus tôt dans l'après midi._

_Ensuite, la Princesse sortit une boite en ivoire appartenant à sa mère où se trouvait maquillage, bijoux en or, brosses, et souligna son regard de khôl noir, mystifiant encore plus son regard. Elle se mit aussi du rouge aux lèvres. Cette tache finie, Nefertiri, toujours vêtue de sa serviette, marcha d'un pas léger vers les vêtements qui allaient être sa tenue de danse. Elle la regarda d'un air ravi avant de retirer sa serviette. Elle enfila un léger pagne pour couvrir son intimité avant de cintrer sa taille d'un voile doré. La jeune Princesse prit dans ses mains le haut, qui lui soutiendrait sa poitrine. Elle l'attacha sur elle et choisit dans la boite en ivoire les deux bracelets de bras en forme de serpent, les deux cordelettes pour les attacher en dessous des genoux, un collier ankh et un masque en or, recouvrant le haut de son visage. Une fois parée et habillée, Kayla regarda la Princesse, toute d'or vêtue, avant de lui dire:_

_"Tu ressembles vraiment à une déesse, les femmes et les hommes vont t'admirer..."_

_"Merci Kayla, mais je ne serais jamais l'égale d'une déesse, je suis bien trop désobéissante envers mon père" ironisa Nefertiri._

_  
  
_ **Et pourtant... Tu es belle et bien une déesse. Une déesse maudite à âme humaine. Mais tu ne l'as jamais su, dans cette vie.**

_Nefertiri confia à son amie les chaînes également en or qu'elle utiliserait pour le final de la procession, avant de partir rejoindre le cortège. En passant, elle vit son père qui s’avançait vers elle, et il se dit qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa défunte épouse.  
  
Au rythme de la musique, les premières danseuses exécutèrent des figures acrobatiques dans les rues. La procession avait commencé et tout Thèbes était présent pour assister à cette parade. Nefertiri dansait avec la grâce d'un cygne et la souplesse d'une panthère. Ses longs cheveux volaient autour d'elle, une aura passionnée semblait planer dans l'atmosphère. _

_La jeune femme passa devant un homme blond, au regard améthyste aussi profond que le ciel étoilé. Il dégageait la même aura que celle qu'elle avait sentie dans les rues de Thèbes, une aura transcendant son être. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'étranger qui la suivait tout du long, jusqu'à la place du temple d'Isis._

_Nefertiri stoppa alors, prit ses chaînes qu'elle enduisit d'huile, les enflamma et entama sa dernière danse. La danse d'Isis. La jeune femme fit tournoyer les chaînes au dessus d'elle, précise et sauvage. Les poids au bout des chaînes passèrent ensuite le long de son corps, les flammes léchant le sol, virevoltant sur ses côtés puis au-dessus de sa tête et Nefertiri s'arqua habilement. La chorégraphie se poursuivant, la grande prêtresse Isisemkheb entreprit les offrandes. La dernière, un sacrifice animal, brûla d'un feu bleu. Des cris s'élevèrent de toute part, Nefertiri observant autour d'elle, et constata que l'étranger semblait profondément perturbé, avant de partir._

_  
  
_ **Julius... Tu avais compris que quelque chose clochait avant même de me rencontrer. Qu'ai-je fait pour que ta vie prenne cette tournure?**

*Ellipse* 

_Nefertiri porta la main à son ventre, le sang chaud coulant en abondance. Elle s'écroula à terre, désemparée tandis que Julius tomba sur ses genoux, dague ensanglantée dans la main. Ses yeux améthystes remplacèrent le bleu glacial qui l'empoisonnait et, reprenant ses esprits, réalisa avec horreur la scène.  
Il l'avait poignardée. Il l'avait menée droit vers la mort. Elle, la seule femme qui a su dérober son coeur. La seule femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.  
Le regard de Julius perdit toute volonté, toute lumière, embué par les larmes de rage. _

_  
Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et la Princesse vit un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, avec une clepsydre en pendantif. Le Titan Chronos.  
Chronos s'avança vers Nefertiri et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en fixant le Prince Grec. "Nous nous retrouverons tous les trois dans une autre vie... Je suis le véritable Dieu du Temps, je suis extrêmement patient. Je te cueillerai à ton apogée, belle déesse. Et cette fois-ci, tu seras celle qui tueras ton bien-aimé, en me menant directement à lui."  
La Princesse poussa un dernier râle avant de rejoindre la Mort. Julius hurla comme un diable par le désespoir et planta le poignard droit dans son propre coeur, prenant la main de celle qu'il avait tuée._

* * *

_  
  
_J'hurle lorsque je vois la réalité de cette vie. J'hurle lorsque je vois Julius s'ôter la vie.  
J'hurle encore et encore et encore, maudissant ma destinée, maudissant ma lignée.  
J'hurle à m'en briser la voix, je ne distingue plus le rêve de la réalité.   
Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, ma magie hurle, mue par sa volonté d'être utilisée à des fins de destruction. La destruction de Chronos.  
Et une nouvelle fois, tout s'embrouille autour de moi, la scène d'effroi s'effrite, ne laissant place qu'aux ténèbres.  
  
 _ **Tu-dum  
Tu-dum  
Tu-dum  
  
**_Des battements de cœur.  
  
 _ **Tu-dum**_

_**Tu-dum  
Tu-dum  
  
**_Les miens.  
  
 _ **Tu-dum  
Tu-dum  
  
**_Ils ralentissent.  
  
 _ **Tu-dum  
  
**_ Vais-je à nouveau mourir?  
  
 _ **Tu...dum  
  
**_ Mon grimoire apparaît, sa lumière perce les ténèbres. Et du parchemin en sort une femme magnifique, un fantôme du passé. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent autour d'elle, ses yeux vairons me fixent, emplis de tristesse et de rage.  
  
"Nefertiri"  
  
Elle esquisse un sourire, malgré sa douleur.  
  
"Katerina. A présent, tu sais tout de cette vie que nous avons eue. Vas-tu comme moi oublier cette peine immense? Ou vas-tu t'en servir comme une force pour briser notre cycle de réincarnations?"  
  
Elle tend ses bras de chaque côté, révélant la plaie à son abdomen qui lui a été fatale. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais une autre réalité me percute.   
  
_Mon âme est incomplète et..._  
  
"Et tu as vécu ces souvenirs en tant que spectatrice, en tant que Katerina. Tu ne les as pas ressentis comme s'ils t'appartenaient réellement. Tant que tu n'accepteras pas ton ascendance de déesse, ta nature humaine et divine se battront pour prendre le dessus." Nefertiri complète ma pensée, compréhensive.  
Je baisse les yeux, pensive. Ma gorge se contracte.  
"Je suis faible en tant qu'humaine. Mais cette humanité peut me servir si je décide de sombrer du côté de la déesse. Je n'hésiterai pas à perdre mon humanité si cela me permet de sauver Julius."  
Lui dis-je, mon regard empli de la même rage que celle de ma précédente incarnation.  
  
"Mais tu ne dois pas faire les même erreurs que j'ai faite. Que _nous_ avons faite. Rechercher la puissance est une chose, mais ne perds pas de vue le principal. Reste en vie. Pour tes proches, pour toi, pour l'homme que l'on aime. Voici mon dernier conseil. Va, et bats-toi."

* * *

  
  
_**119  
Samedi 14 septembre, 7h** _

_**Beep beep beep** _

Foutu réveil.   
Je grogne en entendant la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone qui m'indique qu'une journée de merde s'annonce pour moi.  
Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils sont collés par mes propres larmes. Je les frotte, arrive à les ouvrir puis désactive l'alarme. Je m'assied dans le lit, jambes repliées et tête posée sur les genoux.   
J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits, respirant profondément, lentement. La crise d'angoisse est évitée.  
Je plisse du nez lorsqu'une odeur familière chatouille mes narines.   
  
_Musc noir et bois de santal..._

  
Je me dirige à la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir avec une bonne douche froide, en cinq minutes top chrono. Je me regarde dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier.  
Je me fais peine à voir.  
Mes yeux sont gonflés et rougis par les larmes, j'ai des cernes sombres et les traits tirés.

  
  
_J'espère que Yami va m'envoyer en mission de combat, j'ai besoin de me défouler._

_  
  
_Je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et j'opte pour un pantalon à taille haute noir, un débardeur noir et mes Doc Martens avec sa paire de chaussettes, et des sous-vêtements de sport confortables, une brassière et un boxer.  
Je descends dans la cuisine prendre mon café matinal, mon père est bien évidemment réveillé.  
  
"Je t'ai déjà fait ton café cariña." Me dit-il, se levant de sa chaise. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort, mes nerfs se calment dans son étreinte.  
"Si tu souhaites en parler, je suis là." Papa continue, acceptant mon silence.  
Je le serre fort.  
"La vérité est juste douloureuse à accepter. J'ai juste eu la vraie version de ma vie en tant que Nefertiri."  
Je relâche mon étreinte, glisse hors des bras de mon père puis vais boire mon café à la table de la cuisine.   
Mon esprit vagabonde dans le jardin et je ne vois pas mon père pianoter sur son téléphone pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
Je bois mon café d'une traite, ignorant la brûlure causée par le liquide. Je me lève, prend ma cape du Taureau Noir, fait un bisou sur la joue de mon père et je pars dans le jardin, lévitant au dessus du sol.  
"Tu ne te téléportes pas aujourd'hui?" Me dit-il, m'ayant accompagné sur la terrasse.  
"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, littéralement. A ce soir!" Je lui réponds, puis je m'envole en direction de la Base.  
  


* * *

L'agitation habituelle au Taureau Noir est un bol d'air frais pour mon âme maudite et, grâce à la fête arrosée de la veille, personne ne me questionne sur mon visage de déterrée. Bien évidemment, je ne trompe pas la vigilance de Yami et ses talents de lecture du Ki mais il est assez aimable pour ne pas me poser de questions. En échange, il m'envoie pour mon plus grand bonheur en mission de combat à la limite du Royaume de Diamond avec Asta et Noelle.

Mes deux camarades, ne sachant pas voler, vont faire leur première virée sur mon dos.   
Devant leurs yeux ébahis, je me transforme en phénix géant, rouge et or.  
"WOAAAH Kat t'es vraiment incroyable!" S'exclame Asta, sa machoire frôlant le sol.   
Noelle, elle, est bouche bée.  
"Je... Je peux toucher tes plumes Katerina?" Finit-elle par me demander, rougissante.  
"Bien sûr, je ne brûle pas, contrairement aux apparences" Je lui réponds, gonflant mes plumes par fierté.  
Elle s'exécute et porte sa main sur mon aile. J'aime quand on me gratte les plumes. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillent.  
"C'est tout doux!"  
"Tu auras tout le temps de tâter mes plumes sur mon dos, montez les petits jeunes!"  
  
Ils s'installent sur mon dos et s'accrochent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Leur poids n'est pas un frein à mon ascension et encore moins à ma poussée de vitesse progressive. En un quart d'heure nous arrivons à la frontière. Je me pose en hauteur, sur une colline et je reprends mon apparence.   
  
"Faisons le point. Un groupe de soldats de Diamond vont s'immiscer dans Clover par la frontière et nous devons les neutraliser puis les capturer. C'est bien ça?" Je demande aux deux adolescents, en m'étirant de tout mon long.

"Exact. Après les récents événements, l'Empereur Mage souhaite faire subir un interrogatoire à tous ceux qui pourraient être liés de près ou de loin à l'Oeil du Crépuscule." Me répond Noelle, qui croise ses bras sous sa poitrine.  
"Moi qui pensait tuer quelques ennemis aujourd'hui, j'avoue être déçue." Je geins, feignant une expression de pure déception.  
"Kat? As-tu déjà tué des personnes?" Me demande tout à coup Asta en toute innocence.  
  
La question me prend de court. Je baisse les yeux quelques secondes avant de regarder Asta, déterminée.  
  
"Pas dans ma vie actuelle. Je n'ai tué que des créatures magiques. Mais dans mes autres vies, j'en ai tué tellement que je ne me souviens pas du nombre exact. Si je dois tuer des êtres humains pour protéger mes proches, je le ferai sans regrets."  
  
Ma réponse franche fait réfléchir mes deux jeunes camarades.   
Un bruit nous tire de nos pensées et je fais signe à Asta et Noelle de se baisser. En contrebas, un groupe d'une douzaines de soldats de Diamond traverse le chemin, en direction de la capitale. Je déploie mes sens pour espionner leur conversation.  
  
"Son Éminence a été prévenue qu'un Portail se trouve à Raquey, nous devons y parvenir au plus vite et ramener le Titan." Dit l'un des soldats.  
"Cette histoire ne me plaît vraiment pas. Faire tomber le Royaume de Clover est une chose, ramener une créature d'un autre monde en est une autre. Nous risquons notre peau." Continue un autre soldat.  
  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras.  
 _"Katerina, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
"Beaucoup trop de choses, Princesse. Nous avons bien fait de venir. Reste ici en support, ces gars-là sont dangereux, je vais descendre."_

_  
  
_ **Noelle POV**

**  
  
**Lorsque Katerina nous demande de nous baisser, je ne comprends pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage habituellement joyeux prendre un air menaçant. Elle tend l'oreille pour surprendre la conversation du groupe de soldats qui est en contrebas.  
Très rapidement, les traits de son visage se durcissent, ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux s'enflamment.  
Je regarde Bakasta et lui aussi est inquiet.  
Je porte ma main sur le bras de Katerina, me rappelant de sa technique de télépathie. Elle se tourne vers moi.  
  
 _"Katerina, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  
"Beaucoup trop de choses, Princesse. Nous avons bien fait de venir. Reste ici en support, ces gars-là sont dangereux, je vais descendre."  
  
_Mon cœur accélère sous la pression. Katerina se lève, craque ses phalanges et plonge de son perchoir, droit sur le groupe de soldats. Bakasta la rejoint après avoir tiré ses deux épées anti-magie de son Grimoire.   
Katerina attaque un premier soldat avec un coup de talon dans la tête, accélérée par sa descente. Il finit au sol, évanoui. Sa vitesse augmente lorsqu'elle esquive un sort lancé dans son dos puis qu'elle contre-attaque avec un coup de poing dans mâchoire du deuxième soldat, puis un coup de genoux sauté dans son estomac. Elle le termine en l’assommant d'un coup de la tranche de sa main dans la nuque.

  
Je ne peux que rester bouche bée face à Katerina et ses capacités de combat au corps à corps surpassant les capacités magiques des soldats de Diamond. Je n'arrive pas à utiliser ma magie correctement mais elle... Elle n'utilise que sa force brute et son intelligence pour les défaire.  
Bakasta, quand à lui, contre avec ses épées les sortilèges lancés en rafale sur lui, ses épées croisées devant lui. Un autre soldat s'apprête à lancer un sortilège de feu dans son dos. Je brandis ma baguette, y concentre mon mana et lance une sphère aquatique qui rate ma cible.  
J'hurle à Asta de faire attention, dans un moment de panique extrême. Katerina m'entend en première et se jette à une vitesse surhumaine sur la boule de feu, l'arrêtant d'une main. La brune me fait un clin d’œil et son regard s'enflamme de nouveau.  
Ses doigts jouent avec le sortilège du soldat. Elle l'amplifie, augmentant sa taille, puis lui renvoie avec une puissance décuplée. Le soldat est projeté contre un arbre et s'évanouit.  
Le combat n'a commencé que depuis cinq minutes et il ne reste plus que trois soldats en état de combattre, dont le chef de leur groupe. Il s'avance vers Katerina, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
  
"On m'avait prévenu que la descendance du Titan viendrait nous arrêter mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi belle que dangereuse." Lui dit le soldat, sa voix pleine de malice.  
"Une rose est beaucoup plus belle lorsque ses épines sont nombreuses." Répond instantanément Katerina, se redressant totalement face à cette ordure.  
"Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut les lui arracher pour pouvoir la cueillir sans risquer une coupure." Reprend t-il, sournois.

  
L'un des deux soldats restants disparaît. Je sens une aura menaçante derrière moi et lorsque je me retourne, je vois le soldat de Diamond prêt à m'attaquer. Je crie, brandissant ma baguette pour l'attaquer mais je trébuche et tombe dans le vide. La sensation de chute est terrifiante. Je ferme les yeux, effrayée.  
Puis, une paire de bras puissants me rattrapent. J'ouvre les yeux et voit Asta, souriant, rassurant.  
"J't'ai eue!"   
  
La chaleur envahit mes joues. J'aimerai jeter mes bras autour de son cou mais que dirait t-il si j’agissais ainsi? Je suis une princesse! J'ai une image à maintenir!  
Je saute hors de ses bras et m'éloigne, gênée au plus haut point.  
"J'imagine que je dois te remercier, Bakasta."

Il rit, les yeux fermés.   
Il est adorable.  
  
J'entends un grondement sourd.  
Je regarde Katerina et mes yeux s'agrandissent tels des soucoupes.   
Son aura meurtrière envahit tout son être, s'agrandit dans des volutes violettes foncé et dorées, épaississant l'atmosphère et la rendant étouffante.  
C'est la première fois que je vois un mana aussi menaçant que celui de Yami. Non. Elle est encore plus dangereuse que notre capitaine.  
  
"Asta. Occupe toi de ces deux salopards. Je vais apprendre à leur chef ridicule ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à mes proches." Katerina gronde, ses muscles se contractant et augmentant de volume sous ses vêtements.   
"Oui chef!" Répond Asta, levant ses épées au ciel, prêt à combattre.  
  
Katerina s'avance lentement vers le chef des soldats de Diamond, la terre s'enfonçant à chacun de ses pas. Son aura meurtrière ne cesse d'augmenter, atteignant trois mètres de hauteur, puis cinq, puis sept. Le sourire sournois du chef se dissout tandis que celui de Katerina s'agrandit, ses yeux empreints de rage. Elle ressemble à ma cousine Mereoleona, sauvage et bestiale.   
Ses cheveux courts flottent autour d'elle, ses muscles bien définis pulsent sous sa peau.   
Le chef est tétanisé.

  
Katerina l'attrape par le col et d'un mouvement, elle le projette tellement fort à terre qu'il en crache du sang, la terre s'enfonçant sous son corps. Elle s'assied à califourchon sur l'homme et alterne les coups de poing en plein visage, riant de plus belle, les yeux révulsés.   
Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre hier et aujourd'hui mais Katerina n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle ne compte pas laisser leur chef en vie.   
J'entends les os du visage de sa victime se briser sous chacun de ses coups. Le nez, la mâchoire, les dents. Ils se brisent dans un craquement sinistre.  
Il faut que j'intervienne.  
"Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's nest!"  
J'englobe Katerina dans mon sortilège, la séparant brutalement du soldat évanoui depuis le premier instant. J'entre dans le dôme aquatique et, sans réfléchir, me jette sur le dos de Katerina, la serrant contre moi. Elle est raide, brûlante, essoufflée.   
  
_"Arrête, s'il te plait! Reviens-nous!"_ Je tente de la joindre télépathiquement.  
  
Son râle est saccadé, sauvage. Elle serre les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissent, ses ongles transpercent ses paumes, le sang coulant au sol.  
  
 _"Tout va bien Katerina. Nous allons tous les deux bien, Bakasta et moi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher."_ Je persiste. Je ne veux pas que la première femme qui m'ai comprise se perde dans la rage et les remords.  
  
 _"Rentrons ensemble à la Base. Tout le monde nous attend. Tout le monde t'attend. N'oublie pas ton père."  
  
_ Son corps se détend. Ses râles s'apaisent, ses mains se relâchent. Elle glisse au sol, m'emportant avec elle. Sa tête tombe vers l'avant telle une poupée désarticulée.   
  
_"Merci Noelle. Heureusement que tu es là. Merci, ma chère Princesse."  
  
_ **Katerina's POV  
  
** Cette petite a un courage incroyable. Elle n'a pas hésité à se jeter sur moi pour me contenir.  
Après avoir repris mes esprits, je lui ai demandé de dissoudre son sort au dessus de moi pour m'arroser, histoire de baisser ma température corporelle.  
Nous avons par la suite entravé les soldats et j'ai cautérisé les plaies de leur chef dont le visage a été réduit en chair à saucisse par ma faute.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai, au fond de mon cœur, aucun regret. J'aurai juste préféré qu'Asta et Noelle ne soient pas là pour voir ma nature de déesse.  
Je nous ai tous téléportés à la Capitale, jetant les soldats dans la cour du QG des Chevaliers Mages. Marx est arrivé à une vitesse folle, accompagné par des Chevaliers de l'Aigle Argenté.   
  
"Mademoiselle Bellafotia, vous avez déjà terminé votre mission?!" S'exclame le champignon bleu, abasourdi.  
"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Interroge-les, Marx, ils ont des informations d'importance capitale. Travaille-les au corps avant que je me décide à employer la torture." Je lui réponds froidement, un peu trop malheureusement.  
  
Le conseiller arbore l'espace d'un instant une expression indéchiffrable mais acquiesce. D'un signe de la main, il ordonne aux Chevaliers d'emporter les prisonniers avec eux dans le donjon.  
Je m'apprête à tourner les talons lorsque Marx m'interpelle de nouveau.  
  
"Qu'est t-il arrivé à leur chef, Katerina?"  
  
Je soupire.  
  
"Il... Il a juste agit comme un fourbe. Et j'ai juste agi impulsivement. Point final."  
Je tends la main à mes jeunes camarades.  
"Venez, on rentre à la Base."

  
Ils me prennent chacun une main et je nous téléporte au Taureau Noir.

* * *

  
  
Après avoir déposé mes camarades, je suis retournée au bassin où se trouve ma tombe. J'ai besoin de réfléchir seule.  
Je m'allonge sur le bloc de pierre taillée et je me laisse bercer par l'eau de la cascade, yeux fermés.   
Ces réminiscences et révélations m'ont complètement retourné le cerveau.   
Je n'arrive même plus à faire la différence entre ma vie en tant que Katerina et ma vie divine. Et voilà que je perds le contrôle devant Noelle et Asta.  
Que se passerai t-il si je venais à perdre le contrôle devant mon père ou Julius?  
  
 _Je n'aurai plus qu'à déserter le pays et devenir une hors-la-loi.  
  
_ L'odeur de musc noir et de bois de santal se fait à nouveau sentir. Mon coeur s'accélère. Je crains d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Je reste figée quelques minutes, ou une éternité, je ne sais plus.   
La fragrance ne quitte jamais mon nez.  
  
 _Si j'ouvre les yeux, je vais devoir assumer une conversation que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir.  
  
_ "Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir, Kat." Résonne la voix enjouée de l'homme qui a occupé mes rêves.  
J'ouvre un oeil.   
Julius.  
Il me sourit avec bienveillance.  
  
 _ **Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
  
**_Je sens Nefertiri se synchroniser avec moi. Je sens son amour pour cet homme.  
Et je sens ma détresse monter en flèche. Je sens ma propre faiblesse.  
C'est l'amour qui les as tués. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir patienté pour ce chapitre!  
> J'ai eu des moments difficiles, que ça soit pour écrire ce chapitre ou tout simplement dans ma vie personnelle. Mon introspection personnelle se fait ressentir dans ce chapitre, désolée par avance!


	15. Amour et Folie

_Après avoir déposé mes camarades, je suis retournée au bassin où se trouve ma tombe. J'ai besoin de réfléchir seule.  
Je m'allonge sur le bloc de pierre taillée et je me laisse bercer par l'eau de la cascade, yeux fermés.  
Ces réminiscences et révélations m'ont complètement retourné le cerveau.  
Je n'arrive même plus à faire la différence entre ma vie en tant que Katerina et ma vie divine. Et voilà que je perds le contrôle devant Noelle et Asta.  
Que se passerai t-il si je venais à perdre le contrôle devant mon père ou Julius?  
  
Je n'aurai plus qu'à déserter le pays et devenir une hors-la-loi.  
  
L'odeur de musc noir et de bois de santal se fait à nouveau sentir. Mon coeur s'accélère. Je crains d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Je reste figée quelques minutes, ou une éternité, je ne sais plus.  
La fragrance ne quitte jamais mon nez.  
  
Si j'ouvre les yeux, je vais devoir assumer une conversation que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir.  
  
"Je sais que tu fais semblant de dormir, Kat." Résonne la voix enjouée de l'homme qui a occupé mes rêves.  
J'ouvre un oeil.  
Julius.  
Il me sourit avec bienveillance.  
  
**Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
  
**Je sens Nefertiri se synchroniser avec moi. Je sens son amour pour cet homme.  
Et je sens ma détresse monter en flèche. Je sens ma propre faiblesse.  
C'est l'amour qui les as tués. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur.  
_

* * *

_  
  
  
_"Que faites-vous ici Julius? N'avez-vous pas une montagne de travail qui vous attend à votre bureau?" Je demande au grand blond tout en m'asseyant.  
  
L'intéressé se met à siffloter, son regard lavande fuyant le mien.  
  
"Ma paperasse peut bien m'attendre un peu plus, j'ai vu que tu avais capturé le groupe de soldats de Diamond avec tes petits camarades et je voulais entendre ton rapport de vive voix!" Me répond t-il avec le sourire.  
  
Je me raidis. Les choses sérieuses commencent...  
  
"Oh, vous savez, il n'y a rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit à Marx. Nous sommes arrivés au bon moment, Asta et moi avons mis une bonne dérouillée à l'envahisseur pendant que Noelle nous couvrait et nous les avons ramenés au QG. " J'explique rapidement, omettant volontairement les détails.  
  
Je détourne mon regard, trouvant un nouvel intérêt à ma tombe immergée.  
  
"J'aurai tellement aimé vous voir à l'œuvre! Oh! J'ai une idée! Et si tu me montrais tes souvenirs? J'ai un petit tour de magie qui me permet de lire dans la mémoire des personnes!" S'exclame Julius, ses orbes emplis d'étoiles.  
  
Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage lorsque Julius approche ses mains vers mes épaules. Il les stoppe et penche sa tête sur le côté, perplexe.  
  
"... A moins que tu ne veuilles pas? " Le ton de sa voix est plus doux, presque peiné.  
  


Je déglutis difficilement ma salive.  
  
"Vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce que vous allez voir." Je murmure, tendue.  
  
Il me sourit comme pour me rassurer et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.  
  
"Ne dis pas ça, voyons... J'ai déjà vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie pour..."  
  
Il s'interrompt. Ses lèvres forment un petit O, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il fronce des sourcils. Les secondes s'enchaînent lentement et les émotions de Julius avec. Étonnement, scepticisme, peine, soulagement. Je me raidis une fois de plus involontairement, me sentant coupable. Je baisse mes yeux, honteuse.  
  
_Et là, ai-je l'air d'une démone?  
  
_Une main quitte mon épaule pour se glisser sous mon menton. D'une légère pression, mon visage se redresse et mes yeux rencontrent les douces étoiles de l'Empereur Mage.  
  
"Tu n'es pas une démone. Tu es humaine." Me dit Julius d'un ton ferme.  
  
Son pouce caresse mon menton et il maintient son regard mystérieux, cherchant une réaction de ma part. Sa main est douce et chaude, provoquant une lutte interne dans mon âme.  
Mon côté _Nefertiri_ brûle mes entrailles, voulant se jeter dans ses bras à la recherche de réconfort.  
Mon côté _déesse_ serre mon cœur tel un étau, souhaitant s'unir à cet homme comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Et _moi_ , je souhaite juste rompre ce contact physique, hantée par ces souvenirs qui deviennent miens et ma volonté de le sauver, omettant tout sentiment et émotion qui pourrait nous nuire.  
  
Je ferme mes paupières tout en soupirant, prisonnière de mes propres vies. Je sens l'esprit de Julius scanner mes pensées comme s'il cherchait mes habituelles pensées internes mais il n'y trouve rien à part une barrière mentale que je dresse petit à petit autour de moi. De hauts remparts, lisses et sans aspérités, impossible à franchir et sans faille. Une Muraille de Chine mentale moderne. Il relâche mon menton, soupirant à son tour.  
J'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux et le voit contempler l'eau, accoudé sur ses cuisses, les mains croisées et sa tête posée dessus. La légère brise chaude de l'après-midi souffle dans ses cheveux, ses mèches ondulent telles un champ de blé.  
Je n'ose pas briser le silence pesant. Je ne fais qu'observer l'homme à côté de moi. Mon cœur et mes tripes sont en proie à la douleur et je retiens une grimace d'inconfort. Malgré tout, je parviens à articuler quelques mots.  
  
"Je ne suis plus humaine. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis."  
  
Julius se redresse instantanément et se tourne à nouveau vers moi. Son expression est sérieuse.  
  
"Que s'est-il passé cette nuit, Katerina? Et je veux la vérité."  
  
Je ne peux pas tout lui dire. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas découvert la vérité aux Enfers. Je ne connais pas le lien qui nous unit réellement, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air.  
Je prends mon courage à deux mains, tiraillée par la douleur qui se met à secouer mon corps.  
  
"J'ai... Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose qui est venu me rendre visite cette nuit. En me réveillant, j'ai senti l'odeur des restes de sa magie. En utilisant mon incarnation égyptienne, je pense que j'ai débloqué l'accès à mes souvenirs de cette vie et j'ai tout vu en rêve, pendant mon sommeil. Et j'ai énormément de mal à les accepter. Même si j'ai dit que j'acceptais mon ascendance divine, je pense que je me suis menti à moi-même. Je ne l'accepte pas. Pas avec ce que j'ai vu. J'y ai vu du bonheur, bien sûr, mais j'y ai vu une extrême violence, une peine incommensurable, une vérité qui m'avait été cachée depuis presque quatre millénaires. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à mes propres souvenirs. Ni à mes émotions. Je dois absolument trouver le Portail et aller aux Enfers pour tirer tout ça au clair."  
  
La douleur qui parcourt mon être se transforme en une résolution brûlante, je suis en accord avec toutes mes vies. Des flammes apparaissent sur ma peau et englobent mon corps.  
Julius se met à califourchon sur le bloc de pierre pour me faire face, déplaçant sa robe d'un geste habile.  
  
"Je parie que tu ne veux pas me dire le contenu de tes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Je secoue la tête.  
  
"Pas tout de suite..."  
  
"Qui est venu te voir cette nuit?" Me demande t-il, sceptique.  
  
Mes flammes augmentent de volume, elles sont proches de lui. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
Cette odeur de musc noir et de bois de santal est celle qui appartient à sa magie mais pourtant, ce n'est pas lui qui est venu me rendre visite. Je fouille dans ma mémoire pour découvrir où j'aurai pu la sentir et...  
Il n'y a qu'une personne dont la magie a la même odeur.  
  
"Je ne suis pas certaine de la personne. Du moins, c'est impossible que ça soit elle." J'élude la question tout en lui disant la vérité.  
" Pourquoi?" Continue Julius, quelque peu insistant.  
"Parce que deux personnes ne peuvent avoir la même essence magique." Les mots s'échappent de ma bouche et je claque ma main dessus, yeux écarquillés par ma propre bêtise. Mes flammes grandissent un peu plus, sur le point d'avaler l'Empereur Mage et je m'apprête à sauter en arrière lorsqu'il m'attrape par le poignet. Effrayée, je tente de m'échapper mais sa poigne se raffermit et les flammes lèchent sa main, son bras, pour finalement l'englober. Je panique, gigotant de plus en plus, perdant le contrôle de ma magie.  
  
_Laisse-moi partir, par pitié... Je ne veux pas te brûler.  
  
_Un sourire rassurant se dessine sur son visage et ses yeux s'adoucissent.  
  
_Calme-toi. Observe un peu, tu ne me fais pas de mal.  
_

Mon corps et mon cerveau cessent de fonctionner. Je me rassied machinalement en seiza face à Julius.  
Mes flammes forment un dôme rempli autour de nous et Julius ne semble pas souffrir à cause de ma magie. Il semble admiratif, observant les volutes violettes et dorées onduler sur son corps. Même dans une telle situation, il garde un sang-froid indéniable et sa passion pour la magie.  
  
"Même si tu es en proie au doute, tu restes humaine. Même si tu as passé à tabac le chef du groupe de mages de Diamond, tu as su t'arrêter grâce à Noelle. Même si maintenant, tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, inconsciemment tu sais que tu ne peux blesser tes proches. Tes flammes sont chaleureuses, réconfortantes pour les personnes qui te tiennent à coeur mais également destructrices et aussi brûlantes que le soleil pour tes ennemis. La dualité fait partie de l'humanité, tu es humaine. Tu n'es pas qu'une déesse."  
  
Ses mots transpercent mon être. Julius bouge sa main à travers le dôme, comme caressant les flammes liquides, ses yeux ingénus pétillants de curiosité. Le calme revient lentement en moi, mes propres yeux hypnotisés par les gestes de l'homme en face de moi. Sa main se meut sur ma main gauche et l'enserre, son pouce en caressant la paume. Petit à petit, mes flammes diminuent pour disparaître dans mon cœur. Le sourire de Julius s'agrandit.  
  
"Fais-toi un peu plus confiance, Katerina." Me dit-il, joyeux.  
  
Je sens Nefertiri fondre devant le sourire de Julius et la déesse languir. J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air et je me bloque lorsque mes poumons sont emplis au maximum, me rendant compte que Julius n'a toujours pas lâché mon poignet. Mes yeux oscillent entre sa main, mon poignet et lui lorsqu'il s'en rend compte et me relâche instantanément.  
  
"Ah, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'agripper aussi fort et aussi longtemps!" S'excuse Julius en secouant ses mains en l'air. Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, quelque peu gêné.  
  
J'expire fort, rougissante et gênée à mon tour.  
  
"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que... Je ne suis pas tactile pour un sou, dans cette vie. Je n'accepte que mes parents, habituellement. Un trait de caractère hérité de ma mère, vous voyez?"  
  
Un éclat de rire ravit mes oreilles.  
  
"C'est bon à savoir!" Me dit Julius après s'être calmé.  
Son visage redevient sérieux.  
  
"J'ai quelques questions à te poser, si ça ne te dérange pas." Reprend t-il tout à coup.  
  
Je me redresse, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Julius comprend mon silence et continue.  
  
"La personne qui est venue te voir cette nuit et qui a probablement provoqué tes réminiscences est potentiellement une menace pour Clover et en tant qu'Empereur Mage je ne peux ignorer sa venue dans mon royaume. Tu m'as dit qu'il ou elle avait la même essence magique qu'une autre personne. J'ai besoin de savoir quelle est l'odeur de sa magie et à qui elle appartient également."

Mon corps passe en mode panique et il semble que mes deux autres personnalités soient d'accord avec moi. La sueur se forme sur mes tempes et mon regard est fuyant. Je ris nerveusement.  
  
"Katerina Bellafotia, j'attends une réponse." M'ordonne Julius, taquin.  
  
Nefer' et la déesse jubilent devant le sourire en coin du blond devant moi et mes propres hormones ne savent pas comment réagir. En une seconde, je me lève du bloc pour me jeter dans l'eau mais je me heurte à une masse rouge beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Un bras passe autour de mes épaules et me rassied sur le bloc de pierre, pour se replacer entre ma tombe immergée et moi.  
  
"Tu ne me feras pas le même coup une deuxième fois en deux jours, Katerina." M'avertit la voix suave de Julius.  
Le grand blond me surplombe de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et un air de prédateur sur le visage. Mes deux pom-pom girls interne font la fête et me mènent la vie dure tandis que mes hormones sont en fusion, mon cerveau tentant de les raisonner.  
Je baisse la tête en signe de défaite et j'entends un petit bruit de satisfaction.  
  
"Musc noir et bois de santal."  
"Pardon?"  
  
Je geins, gênée au plus haut point.  
  
"J'ai dit, musc noir et bois de santal!"  
  
Julius penche la tête vers le côté et se gratte le menton. Il lève ensuite son index en l'air.  
  
"Ahhh! Tu parles de l'odeur de la magie! Dis-moi, à qui appartient également cette odeur?"  
  
Mes deux voix intérieures se font de plus en plus fortes dans ma tête, babillant des paroles admiratives sur Julius qui me déconcentrent et m'empêchent de réfléchir à un autre plan de fuite.  
Abattue, je lâche le morceau.  
  
"Vous. Et aussi à mon Gardien"  
  
Julius se fige, son sourire de prédateur se transformant en un sourire pensif. Son regard est pesant et je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Une minute s'écoule dans le silence, puis une deuxième.  
  
"Deuxième question!"  
  
Je sursaute sur place avec un petit couinement. L'expression de Julius est redevenue amicale.  
  
"Pourquoi lorsque tu me parles tu me vouvoies et lorsque tu penses et que j'intercepte tes pensées, tu me tutoies?"  
  
La question me prend de court mais ma réponse est instantanée.  
  
"Faiblesse momentanée."

Julius rit chaleureusement. Mes voix intérieures se sont tues, bouches bée et admiratives.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
"Il faut vraiment que je fasse un travail sur moi, mon cas relève de la schizophrénie." Je murmure dans ma barbe.  
  
Julius me regarde, perdu.  
  
"Ca ne va pas?" Me demande t-il, penché vers moi.  
  
_TROP PROCHE!!!  
  
_"Tout va bien!" Je lui réponds en secouant mes mains devant moi.  
"Ah, d'accord... Troisième et dernière question! Pourquoi avoir érigé un mur mental autour de toi, pile au moment où j'ai tenté de lire tes pensées?"  
"Pour m'éviter d'autres situations gênantes, tout simplement. Et, Zeus m'en soit témoin, je suis douée pour me mettre dans des situations gênantes." Je lui réponds, bien évidemment gênée.  
  
Je ne peux pas dire à l'Empereur Mage que je ne veux plus qu'il entende mes pensées au risque qu'il découvre la vérité.  
Mais cet homme est loin d'être bête, un jour il me demandera des comptes, si je ne suis pas morte entre temps.  
Je tente de changer le sujet.  
  
"QUESTION! Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors que vous m'aviez dit avoir du travail par-dessus la tête? Entre l'attaque de la cité, Fuegoleon dans le coma et ces abrutis que j'ai ramassé avec Asta et Noelle vous n'avez pas forcément le temps de vous occuper de mes problèmes!"  
  
Ma question laisse Julius bouche bée. Il s'étire vers le ciel, ses os craquant au fur et à mesure.  
"Ton père m'a contacté ce matin par message. Il m'a dit que tu avais passé une terrible nuit et que c'était lié à tes antécédents de déesse. Il est très inquiet et espère que tu t'ouvriras un peu plus si c'est moi qui te parle. Mon statut m'oblige à mener mon enquête pour le bien de Clover mais ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à t'aider." Me répond t-il tout simplement, observant la cascade.  
  


"Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à m'aider alors?" J'interroge Julius, un nœud se formant à nouveau dans mon estomac. "Est-ce parce que vous êtes ami avec mon père?" Je reprends, perplexe.  
  
Un long silence s'ensuit. Julius semble happé par le mouvement de l'eau, les reflets du liquide se miroitent dans ses pupilles tandis que les miennes sont happées par cet homme qui m'est étrangement familier. Telle une goutte d'eau dans un lac paisible, sa voix vient troubler le silence.  
  
"Non. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens que je dois t'aider. Non, le mot est trop faible. Je suis _certain_ que je dois t'aider coûte que coûte." Répond t-il finalement, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les miens avec une intensité déstabilisant mon coeur et perturbant mon âme.  
  


Je sens mes lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sort. Je sens les rayons du soleil sur ma peau, mais aucune chaleur. Je sens les sons parvenir à mes oreilles mais je ne les entends pas.  
  
_Je ne sens que ton regard perçant s'infiltrer dans mon cœur.  
  
_Le monde semble ralentir, se figer. Je ferme mes paupières un instant, et le noir me submerge.

* * *

  
  
  
_Les cris des mouettes emplissent mes oreilles. L'odeur de l'iode emplit mes narines. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur une plage de sable fin, mes pieds nus jouent avec. Je me retourne, je vois des rochers à perte de vue. Devant moi, l'océan. A ma droite, une ville maritime assez proche de nous, à ma gauche, Julius excavant les rochers.  
Je m'approche de lui, il arrête de farfouiller entre les pierres, se redresse et m'adresse un large sourire.  
"Nous l'avons trouvé, Kat. Le Portail est là." M'annonce t-il, fier, en pointant du doigt la pierre taillée qu'il a déterrée.  
Le bloc contient une gravure familière, un pentagramme inversé. J'adresse un sourire en coin à Julius et je caresse la pierre qui s'enflamme à mon contact, mais je ne sens pas la chaleur des flammes.  
  
Je n'entends plus les bruits des mouettes dans les airs.  
Je n'entends plus les bruits des vagues.  
Je ne sens ni le sable sous mes pieds, ni l'odeur de l'iode.  
  
Je ne sens que ton regard perçant s'infiltrer dans mon cœur.  
  
Le monde se fige de nouveau, mes paupières se ferment un instant, et le noir me submerge.  
  
_

* * *

  
Une lumière douce, diffuse.  
Le doux crépitement d'un feu de bois.  
L'odeur du bois de pin brûlé.  
Et le parfum enivrant de musc noir et de santal.  
  
Mes poumons s'emplissent brutalement de ces senteurs, j'inspire comme si ma vie en dépend. Je me redresse vite, trop vite, je suis prise de vertiges. Des bras me sécurisent et m'empêchent de tomber. J'entends une voix au loin, une main caresse mes cheveux. Des battements de coeur réguliers pulsent sous ma joue, calmes mais puissants. Ils m'apaisent.  
Mes bras entourent inconsciemment la personne qui me berce et je la serre contre moi, rien qu'une fois.  
  
_J'aimerai que cet instant dure éternellement.  
  
_"J'en suis flatté, mademoiselle Bellafotia."  
  
Je relève ma tête et mon coeur s'arrête.  
Je suis littéralement nez à nez avec Julius.  
Avec l'Empereur Mage.  
Je peux sentir son souffle contre ma peau.  
Et mon envie ardente de l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
"Ah... Oh..."

  
Mon cerveau suit mon coeur et arrête ses fonctions. Il passe en mode survie. Mon corps se libère de l'étreinte de Julius et roule sur ce qui semble être un lit, jusqu'aux pieds du lit et le sol. Ma gène est intense.  
  
"Par tous les dieux, peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Où est-ce que je suis?!" Je m'exclame, déboussolée.  
  
Julius se lève du lit à baldaquins, s'approche de moi et me tend sa main. Je l'accepte, il l'aggripe et me relève d'un seul mouvement.  
"Allons à côté, le petit-déjeuner nous attend. Je t'expliquerai tout, ne t'inquiète pas." dit Julius, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur son visage.  
  
_Petit-déjeuner? Quel jour sommes-nous?!  
  
_Je vérifie rapidement mon poignet.  
  
_117.  
  
_Lundi... Nous sommes lundi. J'ai dormi deux jours.  
  
Et je prends le petit-déjeuner avec Julius.  
Tout d'abord, le café. Une bonne tasse de café, ça va me remettre sur pied. Je me sers de ce breuvage salvateur tandis que Julius opte pour un thé vert, agrémenté d'une cuillère à café de miel. Je bois une gorgée de mon élixir de vie puis jette un regard empli d'incompréhension à mon hôte qui pose sa propre tasse en porcelaine dans sa coupelle. Le beau blond s'adosse contre sa chaise, les mains croisées.  
  
"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souvienne?" Me demande t-il simplement, prenant la température.  
  
Je prends une bouchée de mon croissant et le mastique.  
Mon dernier souvenir...?  
  
"Je crois... Que nous discutions près de ma tombe engloutie, vous disiez que ce n'était pas à cause de votre devoir d'Empereur Mage que vous m'aidiez. Ensuite, je me souviens que tout devenait flou, et je suis arrivée sur une plage. Vous étiez également là, et..."  
"Et j'avais trouvé le Portail, n'est-ce pas?" Termine Julius, ses yeux arborant une lueur intense.  
  
J'acquiesce.  
  
"Pendant que je te parlais, je t'ai vue pâlir à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tu étais complètement glacée, tes yeux étaient blancs. J'ai senti que ta magie s'était emballée et en deux minutes, tu t'es effondrée en convulsant. Je t'ai emmenée à José, j'ai fait venir Marx et en utilisant leurs pouvoirs ils ont compris que tu avais reçu une vision indiquant la position du Portail, à Raquey. Tu nous as bien effrayés, ceci dit." Me raconte t-il, reprenant une gorgée de son thé.  
  
Mon dernier morceau de croissant se bloque dans ma gorge. Je manque de m'étouffer et le fait passer avec du café.  
  
"Comment se fait-il que je sois ici? D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous? Pourquoi je ne suis pas chez mon père?"  
En posant cette question, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas dans quelle tenue je me trouve. Je jette un regard affolé à mon attirail et voit un pyjama en soie bleu ciel, une chemise et un pantalon. Je soupire de soulagement. Au moins, je ne suis pas dans une tenue compromettante.  
  
"Nous sommes dans mes appartements privés. Pour des raisons qui m'échappent, tes crises spasmodiques arrivent lorsque je suis loin de toi, et pour ta santé nous avons convenu avec ton père qu'il valait mieux que je veille sur toi jusqu'à ton réveil. J'ai évidemment prévenu Yami, qui compte te faire trimer deux fois plus une fois que tu serais remise."  
  
Ma tête tombe lourdement sur la table dans un gros _boum,_ faisant trembler les objets et victuailles s'y trouvant.  
  
"A croire que je suis née pour faire chier le monde..." Je geins, honteuse. Je tourne ma tête et ma joue se colle contre la table froide en bois, yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.  
  
"Disons plutôt que ta vie est pleine de rebondissements." Rit Julius, tout en finissant sa tasse de thé.  
"Je suis désolée d'avoir squatté chez vous pendant deux jours... Je déteste être un poids mort."  
  
Un éclat de rire emplit la pièce. Je me redresse, mes sourcils froncés. Devant mon air outré, Julius cesse de rire et avec son sourire chaleureux, reprend.  
  
"On peut dire que tu as été un poids mort, surtout lorsque le premier soir, tu m'as attrapé le poignet, jeté dans le lit et roulé à moitié sur moi sans me laisser une seule chance de m'enfuir. Toi qui disais ne pas être tactile, je vois que c'est faux! Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de dormir, à mon réveil tu avais changé de cible et pris l'oreiller."  
  
Ma tête tombe en arrière et se heurte au dossier. Mon cœur rate un battement et je sens de nouveau mes voix intérieures jubiler et me narguer. Je me gifle, espérant que la douleur atteigne ces deux vipères qui me servent de vies antérieures.  
  
"J'ai séquestré l'Empereur Mage... Je l'ai pris pour un bambou et je me suis prise pour un panda. Aaahhh.... Quelle honte. Il faut que j'aille au plus vite à ce foutu Portail, que je mette de l'ordre dans ma foutue vie, et que je m'occupe au plus vite de ce foutu Titan." Je gémis, mes doigts glissant dans mes cheveux, les tirant occasionnellement.  
  
"Quand tu seras pleinement remise sur pieds. La priorité est que tu régules ta magie, je ne sais pas ce qu'a exactement fait la personne qui t'a rendue visite la nuit de la fête au Taureau Noir mais une chose est certaine: tes pouvoirs sont en roue libre et ton mana est instable. Tu risques de te blesser et au vu de ton compte à rebours, tu ne peux pas te permettre un seul faux pas. De mon côté, je vais me renseigner sur cette empreinte magique, si elle est semblable à la mienne je ne devrai pas avoir trop de mal à la retrouver." M'annonce Julius, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Je ne trouve rien à lui redire. Je me sens acculée, par ma propre vie et par le destin. Les paroles de mon père me reviennent en tête et il semblerait que je doive enfin déléguer un peu mon fardeau.

  
Le petit-déjeuner se termine dans le calme et après avoir salué Julius et m'être excusée une centaine de fois en une minute, je rejoins la maison. Mon père est au travail, j'ai le champ libre.  
Je me dirige au sous-sol où se trouve l'atelier de papa et farfouille dans les tiroirs à la recherche de gemmes. Je tire deux pierres semi-précieuses mais puissantes.  
Une améthyste et un quartz rose.  
Je sors les outils et me met à façonner les pierres. Ma concentration est intense, le temps n'a plus d'importance. L'améthyste prend la forme d'une goutte, que j'enchâsse dans un écrin d'argent. Ce collier me servira de catalyseur.  
Je passe au quartz rose, qui a la taille d'une balle de base-ball. Celui-ci devra rester secret, je me ferai rétamer par mon père et Julius s'ils apprenaient ce que je compte en faire.  
Alors que je polis le quartz, mes voix intérieures grondent et me fustigent, me suppliant d'arrêter mon ouvrage. Je sens mon œil gauche pleurer de lui-même mais je fais fi de cette réaction.  
  
_**Pourquoi créer une propre prison pour tes émotions? Tu vas finir comme nous, tu vas tout perdre!  
  
**_"Je ne perdrai rien. Ce n'est qu'un filet de sécurité, un moyen de ne pas perdre le contrôle, justement."  
  
_**Parce que devenir une coquille vide est un filet de sécurité, à tes yeux?  
  
**_"J'ai un but. Une mission. Je n'appelle pas ça être une coquille vide."

  
_**Ce sont tes sentiments qui te donnent cette mission. Ne les rejette pas.  
  
**_"Je ne les rejette pas. Je compte juste... Les enfermer si nécessaire."

  
  
_**C'est une fuite programmée.  
  
**_"Ce n'est pas vous qui vivez avec des voix dans la tête. Si je ne fais pas cette pierre, la folie m'emportera avant."  
  
_**Nous sommes toi. Et tu es nous.  
  
**_"Je suis Katerina Bella. Je suis moi-même, je n'ai jamais voulu être plus."  
  
_**Tu n'as pas le choix, nous ne l'avons pas eu non plus.  
  
**_"C'est pour ça que je fais cette putain de pierre. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu un seul putain de choix."  
  
_**Ce n'est pas le bon chemin à emprunter. Tu vas blesser plus de monde que tu vas en sauver.  
  
**_"Ce n'est pas à vous de le décider. JE TRACERAI MA VIE ET JE SAUVERAI JULIUS!"  
  
Mon poing se serre et plonge dans l'établi, le brisant en deux. Les pierres taillées roulent au sol, la douleur dans mes phalanges est vive, le sang perle sur le bois brisé. Je glisse à terre, sur mes genoux, épuisée. Je mets l'améthyste autour de mon cou, la chaîne froide contrastant avec ma peau brûlante. Je sens mon mana s'apaiser. Je soupire, soulagée. Mon regard se porte sur le quartz rose, poli à la perfection en une sphère de la taille d'une orange.  
  
"Si je dois sceller mon coeur pour sauver ceux que j'aime, je le ferai sans hésiter. Plus personne ne me volera ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je réussirai là où vous avez échoué, mesdames. Je réussirai là où _j'ai_ échoué, par manque de cran."  
  
Si je dois devenir... Non. Redevenir la déesse monstrueuse que j'ai été, je le ferai. Mais avant toute chose...  
Les Enfers m'attendent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_


End file.
